Le journal de Poppy Pomfresh
by Mak64
Summary: Parce que quand on est une infirmière célibataire à 27 ans à Poudlard, repère de gamins désespérants et de vieux croûtons somnolents, on doit bien extérioriser quelque part.
1. Poppy hait la rentrée

Bonjour ! Voici une fic pas trop prise de tête, ni pour vous ni pour moi. Juste du rire avec en guest star une femme méconnue que j'adore – et que vous adorerez aussi, j'espère : Miss Poppy !

Les chapitres n'auront pas tous la même longueur. Chaque chapitre est une journée dans le journal de Pops, donc certaines seront très courtes (comme ici), d'autres très longues. J'essaierai de mettre à jour tous les vendredis. Si je suis en retard, passez sur mon blog : maksstories. skyrock. com, où je vous tiendrai informés des changements de programme.

Sur ce… bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lundi 30 août 1971<p>

16h09

Je viens de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard. Ca signe la fin de l'été. Triste. Et dire que je vais devoir soigner ces sales mioches pas capables de lancer un seul sortilège correctement pendant toute l'année. Allez, courage, Poppy. Les vacances, c'est dans trois cent jours.

16h10

Trois cent jours. Je n'avais pas réalisé que les vacances étaient aussi loin. Vais-je survivre ?

16h29

Probablement pas. Je viens d'arriver dans l'enceinte du château et le vieux f- Dumbledore est venu m'accueillir en m'annonçant avec la bouche en cœur que cette année, on accueillait un loup-garou. Un loup-garou ! Et c'est moi qui serai chargée de m'occuper de lui pour les pleines lunes ! Il m'a prise pour quoi, le vieux, pour une gardienne de zoo ?

16h45

C'est pas de la faute du gamin, hein. Je le plains sincèrement d'être loup-garou, surtout aussi jeune. Mais qu'est-ce qui prend à Dumbledore, à ignorer la loi ?

16h46

Question idiote. C'est Dumbledore, point. Il est taré. Pas besoin d'autre explication.

16h47

N'empêche. C'est un peu nul pour le reste de l'école qu'il dirige qu'il soit complètement fou.

16h48

Faut que j'arrête de me plaindre. C'est quand même grâce à lui que j'ai ce boulot où je suis bien payée, logée et nourrie. Au moment où il m'a engagée, j'étais au bord du suicide. Bon d'accord, j'exagère. Mais la vie n'était pas rose. Enfin… si, un peu, à cause de Paul.

16h53

Paul est un moldu rencontré par hasard il y a quelques années. Il a failli foutre en l'air ma carrière, et en plus, il porte des costumes roses. Malgré ça, nous sommes restés bons amis.

17h13

J'avais oublié comme on s'ennuyait, ici. J'ai passé dix minutes à regarder par la fenêtre, puis dix minutes à me cacher parce que Hagrid venait de passer devant. Hagrid est bien gentil, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bavard ! Et généralement il vient pour me parler de choses dont je me fiche complètement, du genre l'état de santé de ses Niffleurs (je soigne les humains, moi ! Pas ses sales bêtes !).

Il faudra que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard demain pour m'acheter un ou deux livres, parce que sinon, je mourrai d'ennui avant d'avoir vu la tête du petit loup-garou.

17h20

Dumbledore est passé, accompagné d'un nouveau concierge. Je n'aimais déjà pas l'ancien, mais alors celui-là, c'est pire. Argus Rusard a une tête de pervers, un chat – je hais les chats – et des cheveux sales. J'ai failli leur claquer la porte au nez en le voyant arriver avec son fauve cruel et perfide. Bref, Dumbledore – Dodo à partir de maintenant, son nom est décidément beaucoup trop long à écrire – a fait les présentations. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé la façon dont Argus-cheveux-sales m'a regardée. Il m'a proposé avec un sourire immonde de lui faire visiter le château. Heureusement, Dodo m'a sauvée en disant que j'avais du travail.

17h21

Une minute. Quel travail ?

17h23

C'est pas vrai ! Ce satané Dodo m'a laissé une liste de choses à faire sur mon bureau ! Je ne l'avais pas vue en arrivant. Et ça ne va pas être évident de tout finir avant la rentrée !

« - Faire un examen de santé à chacun des professeurs

- Vérifier la salubrité de toutes les chambres et des cuisines

- Acheter tous les médicaments de l'infirmerie à la pharmacie de Pré-au-Lard

- En profiter pour acheter des bonbons au citron (je n'en ai plus) »

17h24

Je rêve ou Dodo me prend pour son elfe de maison ? Il veut que j'aille lui faire ses courses de bonbons en plus ! Je suis sur-exploitée !

19h01

Ai enfin fini de ranger ma valise. Ouf. Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il y avait une génération spontanée de vêtements à l'intérieur.

Je ne devrais pas laisser Maman jeter « un dernier coup d'œil » à mes valises, c'est elle qui a dû tout mettre dedans quand j'avais le dos tourné. J'ai passé l'âge, mince ! J'ai 27 ans !

19h03

Pas que ce soit vieux, hein. Non non non. Je suis encore très jeune ! Mais il y a un âge pour tout.

22h03

Le repas le plus long de ma vie. On n'était que trois à table : Cheveux Sales, Dodo et moi. Cheveux Sales n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Dodo n'arrêtait pas de raconter des blagues pas drôles. Je n'arrêtais pas de fixer ma purée. Je n'ai jamais autant touillé une purée que ce soir.

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, passez lire « A Day In The Life », prequel de cette fic qui vous arrachera je l'espère au moins un sourire… (Et où vous comprendrez qui est le fameux « Paul en costume rose »).<p>

Et comme je suis gentille, je vous poste dans la foulée le chapitre 2 ! Oui, vous avez le droit de me vénérer.


	2. Poppy la secrétaire

Beaucoup de nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre ! Mais ne paniquez pas, leur introduction ne s'arrête pas à cette

* * *

><p>Mardi 31 août 1971<p>

15h03

En allant à Pré-Au-Lard, j'ai croisé Minerva McGonagall, le professeur de Métamorphoses, revenue ce matin-même de ses vacances. Quand j'étais nouvelle au poste d'infirmière, il y a quatre ans, j'étais un peu gênée avec elle parce que c'était mon professeur quelques années plus tôt. Mais il s'avéra qu'elle était nettement plus sympathique avec ses collègues qu'avec ses élèves. Enfin, « sympathique », c'est peut-être un peu exagéré. Disons que, par exemple, quand elle a su que je n'aimais pas beaucoup les chats, elle a arrêté de se transformer de façon impromptue.

Elle sortait d'une boutique de vêtements. J'ai haussé un sourcil, étonnée. Minerva était plutôt du genre à porter en tout et pour tout cinq robes différentes dans l'année.

- C'est pour le professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle d'un air exaspéré. Il lui fallait une demi-douzaine de paires de nouvelles chaussettes. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

Je confirme : ce type est barjo. Mais je suis rassurée de ne pas être la seule à lui faire ses courses. Je me sens moins seule.

J'ai fait mes propres courses – trois romans, bonbons au citron et un magazine de mots croisés mouvants – puis ai déjeuné avec Minerva aux Trois Balais. Ensuite, j'ai dû me charger de récupérer toutes les potions de la pharmacie du coin. Evidemment, comme je suis une sacrée chanceuse (humour), ce n'est pas sur le pharmacien canon que je suis tombée mais sur la petite vieille à qui il manque quelques neurones.

- Oui ? m'a-t-elle crié quand je suis entrée, comme si je venais de faire quelque chose de grave.

- Euh… je viens pour récupérer les fournitures de Poudlard…

Mal m'en a pris. Elle m'a hurlé dessus pendant un bon quart d'heure, en me traitant de voleuse, de menteuse et que sais-je encore (j'ai fini par lâcher le fil de ses reproches), jusqu'à ce que le pharmacien canon arrive. (L'adjectif « canon » est justifié. Il est blond, aux yeux bleus, musclé, avec un sourire charmeur et une dentition parfaite. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut vouloir de plus ?) Il a tiré la vieille dans l'arrière boutique et celle-ci a continué de me crier dessus comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Pour lui, ça avait l'air d'être de la routine.

- Désolé, c'est ma grand-mère, a-t-il dit en revenant, un peu décoiffé et plus séduisant que jamais. Vous êtes là pour les médicaments de Poudlard ?

Il a fait un mouvement de baguette et tout est apparu à côté de moi. Il m'a ensuite tenu la porte pour que je sorte. Je n'ai donc pas eu l'occasion de lui parler.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ? Quand je suis en face de lui, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que baver.

20h12

Quelle journée épuisante ! J'ai dû accueillir tous les profs et leur faire l'inspection médicale. Ils étaient tous en bonne santé. Sauf le professeur Binns (haha). Et le professeur Slughorn qui va finir par exploser tellement il est gros. J'en ai profité pour rencontrer la nouvelle prof (française) de défenses contre les forces du mal, miss Mirabelle Trasjrstindpera. Je suis pratiquement sûre que Dodo l'a engagée juste pour son nom de famille imprononçable. Ce serait tout à fait son genre.

En attendant, Mirabelle a l'air d'une fille hyper insupportable. Elle a à peine quelques années de plus que moi, et elle s'est permise de critiquer tous les gens plus jeunes qu'elle en général en disant par exemple que plus ça allait, et plus la délinquance juvénile augmentait. Elle a dit que ceux qui étaient autrefois médicomages étaient maintenant infirmiers, « quelle décadence, non ? ». J'ai failli la frapper, mais étant sensée soigner les gens et non les blesser, j'ai dû me retenir.

Que fabrique Mirabelle ici, je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Pourquoi venir à Poudlard si on n'aime pas les enfants ?

Il y avait d'autres nouveaux profs et une nouvelle bibliothécaire, mais je ne vais pas en parler maintenant, un elfe vient de me dire que le dîner était servi.

21h43

Dodo nous a fait rejouer la scène des professeurs-guerriers de début d'année pendant notre dernier repas tranquille dans la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude, il a réuni tous les professeurs et membres du personnel autour de la table des professeurs, a pris un air de conspirateur et a annoncé d'une voix grave, comme s'il nous révélait un secret d'Etat :

- Il va falloir décider des nouvelles mesures à prendre à l'école cette année.

- Je propose de remettre en œuvre les pièges dans les couloirs pour attraper les élèves qui sortent de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu, a dit Minerva, comme chaque année.

- Je me charge des punitions, a annoncé Cheveux Sales avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Non, a vigoureusement opposé Silvanus Brûlopot. Si on ne peut plus leur donner les punitions nous-mêmes, où est le plaisir ?

Un murmure d'assentiment a parcouru la table.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Dodo d'un air docte, comme à chaque fois. Si Peeves n'a plus personne à attaquer dans les couloirs la nuit, il s'en prendra à nous.

- Je préfère qu'il s'en prenne aux élèves, confirma Silvanus.

- Que fait-on pour la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard ? a demandé Horace Slughorn.

- On l'entretient, a dit Mirabelle. Elle est l'essence-même de Poudlard.

- Et Serdaigle, ça ne fait pas partie de l'essence de Poudlard ? a couiné Filius Flitwick.

J'ai sursauté. Quand il parle, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'une souris a débarqué. Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça mais c'est la stricte vérité. Et si je n'aime pas les chats, j'aime encore moins les souris.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, Minerva, s'est énervé Canopus Corny, le professeur d'Astronomie. La nuit aussi, les élèves ont le droit de travailler.

- Ah, parce que vous considérez que faire une bataille de bombabouses au milieu de la Grande Salle aux alentours de trois heures du matin, c'est travailler ? a riposté Minerva.

Celle-là, elle la ressort tous les ans. Je commence à me demander si elle ne l'a pas inventée.

- Il faut de nouveaux balais, a dit Patrick Flew, le professeur de Vol.

- Où est le professeur Binns ? s'est écriée en même temps Ophélia Badcock, la prof d'Arithmancie.

Ophélia déteste le prof de Vol. Elle fait toujours tout pour lui pourrir la vie.

- Il doit être en train de donner un cours dans sa salle d'Histoire de la Magie, a répondu Pomona Chourave, qui enseigne la Botanique.

- Mais il n'y a pas encore d'élèves… a remarqué Douglas Grant, le nouveau professeur d'Etude des Moldus.

Toute la tablée l'a regardé d'un air blasé, sauf Demagos Babbling, le professeur d'Etude de Runes qui dormait profondément, et Stella Nostramus, qui enseignait la Divination et regardait le plafond d'un air inspiré.

- J'aurais besoin d'un secrétaire, a alors dit Dodo.

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers lui d'un air horrifié, puis a fait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Rubeus ? a poursuivi Dodo en se tournant vers lui.

- Je ne sais même pas orthographier votre nom, dit très vite Hagrid.

- Mirabelle ?

- Je ne vous connais que depuis avant-hier, a répondu la prof de DCFM.

- Stella ?

L'enseignante en divination continuait de regarder le plafond. Pour le coup, je me suis demandé si elle n'avait pas senti le danger en avance et mis en place cette tactique.

- Bon, Minerva, alors ?

- Je… je… euh…

Le sourire de Dodo grandissait.

- Je suis déjà directrice de Gryffondor, ça fait beaucoup de travail ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire.

- Moi aussi ! s'écrièrent Pomona Chourave, Horace Slughorn et Filius Flitwick en même temps.

Dodo a eu l'air très déçu.

- Dans ce cas, peut-être que Demagos…

Il s'est arrêté de lui-même. Le professeur d'Etude de Runes dormait toujours.

- Oh ! Je sais ! s'est-il écrié joyeusement.

Il s'est tourné vers moi. J'ai senti mes cheveux se dresser sur ma nuque.

- Vous me dites toujours que vous vous ennuyez, la journée. Vous avez donc du temps libre !

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui en parler ?

- Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Je… euh… je…

Les autres profs me regardaient d'un petit air satisfait et cruel. Bande de sadiques. Je ne trouvais et ne trouverais pas d'échappatoire et ils le savaient très bien.

- D'accord, ai-je finalement soupiré en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

22h05

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi j'ai accepté ?

23h07

Toute l'année, je vais devoir faire ses courses à Pré-Au-Lard. Chaussettes. Bonbons. Bonbons. Chaussettes. Et je vais devoir écrire ses lettres.

23h24

Ou alors je démissionne.

23h26

Oui, sauf que personne ne veut de moi dans le monde sorcier. Je n'aurais jamais dû attaquer le fils du chef d'un parti politique. Ca fait mauvais genre.

23h59

Hé ! Je pourrais lui demander une augmentation !

* * *

><p>Si vous voulez voir la tête des personnages, passez sur maksstories. skyrock. com ! Et vous pourrez aussi y lire régulièrement de petites avant-premières des prochains chapitres.<p>

A vendredi prochain et merci de votre lecture !

(Et dites, vous oubliez pas la p'tite review ? =D)


	3. La mauvaise fréquentation de Poppy

Saaaaalut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Et à Poppy aussi.  
>Réponse à l'anonyme du jour, Abby : Oh my, I have american readers ? Woah... Thank you very much for your review ! I post new chapters every Friday. You can write your comments in English if you want to, I don't mind – I don't speak it so well but I can understand it. By the way, I'm curious : how did you get to read french fanfictions ?<br>Oui les gars j'ai des lecteurs américains. Et CA c'est la classe *met des lunettes de soleil*

J'ai un p'tit détail à partager avant de vous laisser lire. J'avais complètement oublié d'en parler – honte à moi ! – mais le concept de cette fic m'a été inspiré de « La complainte du concierge que personne n'aimait » de Goldhedwige sur ffnet. Si vous avez envie de rire, de passer un bon moment à vous amuser, c'est définitivement sa fic sur laquelle il faut se jeter ! Et ne partez pas avec des a priori, on peut beaucoup rire avec cette grosse tête de Rusard (incroyable mais vrai !)  
>Ceci dit je ne l'ai pas copiée hein… C'est juste un journal, et le style se rapproche peut-être un peu – mais vu que son style à elle est repris du « Journal de Georgia Nicholson » qui est pour le coup un vrai livre… Bref je commence à m'embrouiller.<p>

Ah et un autre détail. J'ai utilisé ce cliché stupide de Dumbledore sans m'en rendre compte selon lequel il serait complètement fou et gâteux, avant d'être un type intelligent. Et moi qui croyais écrire un truc bien dans le canon et tout… Mais cette fic est sensée faire RIRE avant tout, et j'espère que ce Dumbledore-là vous amusera.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Mercredi 1er septembre 1971<p>

8h43

Vers huit heures trente, Hagrid a frappé à ma porte (entendez : l'a défoncée). Je lui ai ouvert en robe de chambre.

- Si c'est pour les Niffleurs, revenez m'en parler dans une heure, ai-je dit d'une voix automate en essayant de refermer la porte.

- C'est pas pour les Niffleurs, dit-il, mais puisque vous en parlez…

Je l'ai regardé d'un air morne. Il a semblé se rappeler ce pour quoi il était venu.

- Dumbledore m'a dit hier qu'il viendrait vous chercher pour commencer votre travail de secrétaire à huit heures quarante-cinq. Je voulais juste vous le dire pour que vous vous prépariez.

- Merci.

Grâce à Hagrid, j'ai eu juste le temps de m'habiller, de prendre mon p'tit dèj' et de partir en un coup de vent pour me cacher. Je suis allée à la bibliothèque. La nouvelle bibliothécaire s'appelle Gemma Navidad, est espagnole et parle à peine l'anglais. J'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre ma situation et elle m'a cachée au fond de la Bibliothèque.

C'est le début de l'alliance Espagne-Royaume-Uni.

9h25

- Doumlédolalib ! Doumlédolalib !

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre que Gemma voulait dire « Dumbledore arrive ». Je suis donc partie me cacher chez Ophélia Badcock, la prof d'Arithmancie, tandis que Gemma Navidad faisait diversion.

- Ca va pas de me réveiller à une heure pareille ? a-t-elle grogné.

- Dodo… euh, Dumbledore me cherche.

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés.

- Oh, bien sûr. Entre.

9h33

J'aurais dû amener un livre avec moi. Ophélia est partie se recoucher. Je m'ennuie.

9h57

On a frappé à la porte d'Ophélia sur les coups de 9h40. J'ai regardé dans l'œil de bœuf. C'était Dodo. Je l'ai secouée pour qu'elle se réveille et je me suis enfuie par l'autre porte de ses appartements. J'ai entendu derrière moi une voix joviale, alors qu'elle lui ouvrait la porte :

- Bonjour, Ophélia ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Poppy ?

- Gné ?

J'ai filé chez Patrick Flew, le professeur de Vol. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais en l'occurrence, je n'avais pas le choix. Il a l'appartement le plus proche de celui d'Ophélia.

- Ca va pas de me déranger à une heure pareille ? a-t-il grogné.

- Je vous ai réveillé ?

- Non, je faisais des pompes.

Vu comme il était couvert de sueur, je pouvais le croire. J'ai retenu une grimace de dégoût.

- Dumbledore me recherche. Vous pouvez me cacher chez vous ?

- Oh, bien sûr, a-t-il dit d'un air compatissant.

Heureusement qu'on peut compter sur ses collègues.

10h24

Air compatissant, mon œil. Cet abruti est sorti, m'a enfermée chez lui et est allé chercher Dodo. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Patrick Flew est mon ennemi juré.

10h25

Et en plus, Dodo était en pyjama. Vision d'horreur. Je ne trouverai plus jamais le sommeil. Sa robe de chambre ne descendait pas jusqu'en bas de ses jambes. Je frissonne rien qu'à y repenser.

10h26

- J'ai besoin de vous, Poppy !

Pas pour l'habiller, j'espère. Il est vieux, certes, mais tout de même. Merlin, épargnez-moi ce supplice, je suis encore jeune…

10h30

Non, il voulait juste que je l'aide à choisir entre sa robe bleu nuit et sa robe à paillettes pour le discours de ce soir pour les mioches. Histoire de me rigoler, j'ai failli lui proposer la robe à paillettes. Il aurait eu l'air d'une boule de discothèque moldue, tu sais, les trucs qu'ils accrochent au plafond et qu'ils font tourner pour refléter de la lumière partout.

Mais j'ai eu pitié de lui. Sa barbe lui donne un air de pauvre petit vieux maltraité.

Ma bonté me tuera.

10h34

- Poppy ?

- Oui, Albus ?

- Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? J'en ai acheté un paquet hier.

- Non, je ne veux pas de bonbon, et non, ce n'est pas vous qui avez acheté ce paquet hier, c'est moi.

- Ah, c'est vrai, a-t-il dit d'un air très déçu.

Il s'est mis à regarder tristement par la fenêtre.

10h35

J'ai cédé à son air de chien battu et mangé un bonbon. Il a l'air ravi. Moi, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que je fabrique ici.

12h03

Aux alentours de onze heures moins le quart, après m'être gavée de bonbons pour lui faire plaisir, il m'a regardée d'un air très sérieux. J'allais enfin savoir la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin d'un secrétaire.

En fait, il en avait simplement ras-le-bol de ne pouvoir jouer qu'au solitaire avec ses cartes. Et quand il jouait contre lui-même, il perdait toujours (?).

Voilà. C'est ça, le job du secrétaire de Dumbledore. Jouer aux cartes avec lui. Du coup, j'ai eu trop honte pour demander une augmentation.

Et puis je me suis bien amusée, je n'ai pas arrêté de gagner. Dodo est vraiment nul. Pas étonnant qu'il perde contre lui-même.

Faudra que je parie de l'argent la prochaine fois. Ca remplacera l'augmentation.

12h30

Pour le déjeuner, je me suis assise à la table des Poufsouffles, seule. C'était ma maison quand j'étais encore élève. C'était la séquence souvenirs. C'était émouvant.

Quelqu'un s'est assis en face de moi. Il s'agissait de Douglas Grant, le nouveau prof d'Etudes de Moldus. Un peu plus jeune que moi. L'air toujours assez intimidé. C'est le fait d'être prof ici pour la première fois qui veut ça, je suppose.

- Vous aussi, vous étiez à Poufsouffle ? lui ai-je demandé.

- Non. Je me disais que vous deviez vous sentir seule.

J'en ai déduit qu'il pense que personne ne m'aime parmi le personnel et que je suis contrainte de déjeuner toute seule. Pourquoi est-ce que je passe toujours pour l'asociale de service ? J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre son erreur, mais il a simplement acquiescé en me regardant d'un air peiné.

12h33

Peut-être que c'est vrai. Peut-être que tout le monde veut m'éviter maintenant parce que je traîne avec Dodo. Aaaarrrrgh ! Je n'aurai plus jamais d'amis !

12h35

Ah non, c'est bon, il y a toujours Paul, mon ami moldu.

12h45

Paul est un crétin. Il vient de m'envoyer une lettre me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. C'était il y a deux mois. Ca y est, l'un de mes derniers amis oublie mon anniversaire, bientôt il oubliera mon existence et je ne serai plus qu'un rebus de la société, abandonnée telle une ordure sous un amas de poubelles trouées par les rats !

12h47

Faut que j'arrête de lire _La vie de Richard le Clochard_. Ca me fout en l'air le moral.

18h30

J'ai joué à la bataille explosive tout l'après-midi avec Dodo. Maintenant je suis riche ! Il était content lui aussi. Je n'ai compris son sourire ravi qu'une fois qu'il a dit :

- Comme ça, vous pourrez m'acheter encore plus de bonbons !

Tu peux toujours courir, mon vieux.

Il m'a mise dehors il y a environ une heure, et je suis allée chez la Bibliothécaire Gemma Navidad pour la remercier. Je lui ai parlé de Poudlard. Elle m'a répondu en espagnol. Je n'ai donc rien compris à ce qu'elle a dit et réciproquement. Je sens que nous allons êtres amies.

Puis je suis passée chez Ophélia pour la remercier à son tour. Le professeur d'Arithmancie faisait des mots croisés, les doigts de pieds en éventail.

- Et alors, Badcock ? On ne travaille pas ? ai-je plaisanté.

- J'aurai bien assez à faire demain, a-t-elle râlé.

Elle m'a parlé de sa journée – dodo, lecture, déjeuner, sieste, lecture, sieste, mots croisés – voilà ce que j'appelle une bonne journée – et moi de la mienne. Elle a eu un air satisfait quand j'ai évoqué l'incident avec cette saleté de prof de Vol de ce matin.

- Ah-ha ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que Flew n'était qu'un crétin. Mais tu ne m'écoutais pas, nooon, tu étais sûre que tout le monde était beau et gentil à Poudlard…

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, ai-je rétorqué en rougissant. Surtout pas « tout le monde est beau ». Tu as vu le nouveau concierge ?

- A vomir, a approuvé Ophélia en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Paraît qu'il vient de se faire virer d'une usine de balais.

Nous avons échangé des ragots ainsi pendant un moment. Ophélia a un an de plus que moi, des lunettes rectangulaires intimidantes qu'elle ne met que les jours de contrôle pour faire peur aux enfants – je n'invente rien, c'est elle me l'a dit – de courts cheveux roux serrés dans une toute petite queue de cheval très professionnelle et des yeux perçants avec ses élèves, chaleureux avec ses amis, brûlants de haine pour Flew.

Au bout d'un moment, elle m'a poliment demandé de m'en aller. Elle avait besoin de se préparer mentalement à l'arrivée de ces sales garnements.

Hé oui. Les mioches arrivent dans une heure. Les monstres sont de retour de vacances, plus prêts que jamais à mettre Poudlard sens-dessus-dessous… Avec un vrai monstre dans la mêlée. Un loup-garou. Brrr ! Rien qu'y penser…

23h30

Mes aïeux, quelle soirée. Je suis arrivée dans la Grande Salle juste avant la Répartition. Le Choixpeau a chanté sa chanson, puis les élèves sont passés un à un dessous pour se faire répartir. Comme chaque année, je me suis demandé les effets que ça aurait si l'un des nouveaux avait des poux. Toute la promotion les aurait à cause du chapeau et alors l'épidémie envahirait toutes les chères têtes blondes de l'école… Ce serait l'enfer pour moi. En plus, je déteste les poux.

L'année dernière, j'avais demandé au conseil des guerriers de début d'année qu'on vérifie les têtes des élèves avant qu'ils ne passent sous le Choixpeau. Les autres profs m'ont lancé un court regard étonné, puis ont haussé les épaules et se sont tournés vers Minerva qui avait demandé à ce qu'on place des pièges dans les couloirs.

Je m'égare. J'en étais à la répartition. Le deuxième à passer était Sirius Black, l'un des deux rejetons d'une famille de sang-purs. Je ne les aime pas beaucoup, les Black. Je me rappelle que son père était préfet à Serpentard quand j'étais encore élève. Il passait son temps à mettre des retenues à tout le monde.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Black a été envoyé à Gryffondor. McGonagall a poussé un petit « Oh ! ».

Dans la foule, j'ai également remarqué un jeune homme, Rogue, Severus, d'après McGonagall, aux cheveux particulièrement gras et aux vêtements miteux. Va falloir que je le reçoive à l'infirmerie, celui-là, sinon il va coller toutes sortes de maladies à ses camarades. Et moi qui pensais qu'il n'existait pas plus sale qu'Argus-Cheveux-Sales. Ces deux-là se valent.

Et puis, évidemment, il y avait un élève tout tremblant, long et fin, aux cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux dorés. J'avais déjà suffisamment étudié la question que c'était l'état précis dans lequel on trouvait un loup-garou quelques jours avant la pleine lune.

« Lupin, Rémus ! » qu'il s'appelle. Je vous jure. Avec un nom comme ça, pas étonnant qu'il soit loup-garou. C'est une incitation aux loups-garous à mordre.

Bref, Dodo a commencé son discours, qui change chaque année :

- Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les élèves pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que vous ne puissiez vous nourrir, j'aimerais vous adresser quelques mots. Pour certains, c'est la première fois qu'ils pénètrent dans le château de Poudlard pour d'autres, ce sera la dernière…

Il a continué quelques minutes sur ce ton monocorde, puis, quand il a vu que seuls les premières années facilement impressionnables l'écoutaient, il a poursuivi, toujours sur le même ton :

- …et c'est pourquoi les thons sauteurs ont envahi vos salles de bains, mais, je l'espère, vous saurez cohabiter avec eux cette année. Le cas échéant, de la sauce aïoli a été placée près des toilettes pour que vous puissiez tout de même profiter de la présence des thons.

La tête des rares gamins qui écoutaient encore était impayable.

- Sur ce, je vous souhaite un excellent appétit !

Les plats sont apparus et les petits diables se sont jetés dessus. C'est le moment que Black a choisi pour plonger la tête d'un certain « Potter, James » dans un bol de spaghettis bolognaise. Potter a relevé la tête, mort de rire, des pâtes toujours fichées dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses lunettes. Il a répliqué en soulevant le bol de pâtes et en le renversant intégralement sur la tête de Black. Minerva a hurlé, Rubeus a éclaté de rire, et je suis quasi-sûre d'avoir entendu Dodo s'exclamer « Chouette, de l'action ! ». Mais quand je me suis tournée vers lui, incrédule, il fronçait légèrement les sourcils genre « ce comportement est inacceptable mais je suis digne donc je ne vais pas m'énerver ».

Moui. Le jour où Dodo pensera une chose du genre, Hagrid assassinera ses Niffleurs.

- Ah, c'est beau, la maturité chez les Gryffondors ! s'est écrié Lucius Malefoy, préfet de Serpentard, en se levant pour que tout le monde entende sa voix et voie son petit sourire supérieur.

Black et Potter lui ont lancé un regard noir. Deux autres Gryffondors en septième année se sont levés d'un bond. Il s'agissait de Fabian et Gideon Prewett, deux agités du bocal qui passent leur temps à m'envoyer des Serpentards à l'infirmerie. L'un deux a grimpé sur le banc, puis balancé un bol de frite d'avant en arrière de sorte que tout le contenu a fait un vol plané en passant par-dessus la table des Serdaigles pour atterrir sur la tête de Malefoy. Bellatrix Black, Serpentard en septième année, a hurlé et a sauté sur la table des Serdaigles, puis sur la table des Gryffondors, pour enfin se jeter sur les jumeaux Prewett qui se sont décalés chacun d'un côté pour que Bellatrix s'écrase par terre entre les deux, les pans de sa robe un peu trop relevés. L'un d'eux a tiré la robe de la fille vers ses pieds dans un geste soi-disant pudique et lui a lancé haut et fort :

- Un peu de tenue, jeune fille ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet exhibitionnisme !

Tout ceci s'était écoulé en moins de dix secondes. Le temps que Minerva hurle au calme, la salle entière se battait férocement à coup d'œufs de Botruc et de cuisses de poulet. Parfois, un morceau de rôti volait au-dessus du champ de bataille et s'écrasait au pied de la table des professeurs.

Dodo semblait trop s'amuser pour vouloir essayer d'arrêter la guerre, Minerva au bord de la crise de nerfs. Horace Slughorn ne faisait que répéter « Oh, là, là, là, là » d'un air affolé, Mirabelle-la-peste-française arborait un visage choqué signifiant « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir bosser avec ces tarés d'Anglais ? », Gemma Navidad mangeait tranquillement comme si tout était normal et les autres étaient trop éberlués pour pouvoir faire la moindre chose.

Finalement, le couinement de Filius m'a fait sursauter :

- _Sto immobilis _!

Tout s'est brusquement figé. Les morceaux de nourriture restaient suspendus dans les airs, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Les élèves, quant à eux, ne pouvaient bouger que leurs yeux. Parmi la foule immobile, je repérai le petit Serpentard aux Cheveux sales sous un bol de fromage fondu renversé au-dessus de sa tête par Potter, mais dont le contenu s'était arrêté avant de pouvoir toucher ses cheveux grâce au sortilège de Flitwick. Gideon et Fabian brandissaient chacun dans une main une longue chevelure, l'une appartenant à Bellatrix, l'autre à Malefoy. Le petit Sirius Black était carrément suspendu au-dessus des autres il avait probablement sauté de la table des Poufsouffles pour atterrir sur la table des Serpentards au moment où le _Sto immobilis_ avait été lancé.

Il y avait également un morceau de beefsteak à trois centimètres du visage de McGonagall. Celle-ci, rouge de rage, a hurlé sur les élèves pendant au moins cinq minutes. En attendant, j'ai continué de manger mon repas.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre un « ras-le-bol » marmonné à ma gauche. Une seconde plus tard, le sortilège s'est annulé, le fromage fondu s'est étalé dans les cheveux de Rogue, Bellatrix et Malefoy ont hurlé, Sirius Black s'est cassé la figure, et le morceau de beefsteak a foncé dans la figure de Minerva.

Soit j'avais rêvé, soit c'était Dodo qui avait dit « ras-le-bol ». Mais quand j'ai regardé de son côté, tandis que le beefsteak glissant lentement par terre le long du visage furieux de la prof de Métamorphoses dans un silence de mort, j'ai bien vu qu'il avait l'air très choqué.

Mots-clés dans cette phrase : avoir l'air.

Résultat des courses : beaucoup de nourriture gâchée, pas mal d'élèves traumatisés par McGonagall, une flopée d'heures de colle pour tout le monde et un Sirius Black dans mon infirmerie.

- C'est tous les jours comme ça, à Poudlard ? m'a-t-il demandé joyeusement alors que je lui tendais un verre de potion.

- J'espère que non, ai-je marmonné.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit : non. Ce n'est pas tous les jours comme ça.

- Oh, a-t-il dit d'un air déçu.

Puis le sourire est revenu sur son visage candide.

- C'est pas grave. James et moi, on mettra l'ambiance.

Quand il est reparti, j'ai plongé la tête dans les mains.

Je la sens mal, cette année.

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! La suite sera postée vendredi prochain. Mais si vous êtes trop pressés, vous pouvez déjà trouver un extrait du prochain chapitre sur maksstories. skyrock. com.<br>A bientôt ! (Et merci pour les reviews qui vont arriver – n'est-ce pas ?)


	4. Poppy travaille parfois

Bonjouuuuuuuur ! Joyeuses Pâques, etc.  
>Aujourd'hui, deux chapitres vraiment très petits. Disons que c'est pour vous faire patienter en attendant le chapitre plus conséquent de vendredi.<p>

- Zod'a : Que tu crois ! Les prochains chapitres seront beaauuuucoup plus longs. Chaque fois ça dépend de si Poppy a une grosse journée ou non. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle va avoir de grosses journées… Bon, si tu écoutes les Beatles, je te conseille d'aller sur youtube et d'essayer de voir des clips d'eux ou des concerts datant d'avant 1965 à peu près. A force je connais toutes leurs mimiques et je peux te dire qu'elles sont à mourir de rire. Regarde Ringo (batterie), il fait un truc avec ses cheveux, on dirait qu'il tourne pour une pub L'Oréal.  
>- Yasmineritaaa : Ouf je crois que j'ai pas fait de fautes en écrivant ton pseudo cette fois. Contente que ça t'ait fait rire ! J'espère que ce sera le cas des autres chapitres…<br>- Julie Winchester : Je sais bien, moi aussi je lis des auteurs américains… Mais regarde : j'ai LV2 Espagnol et il ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée de lire des fanfictionneurs espagnols. Parce que j'ai pas le niveau. Et elle, elle a fait 2 ans et demi de français… Voilà quoi.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et très bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Jeudi 2 septembre 1971<p>

19h30

Je profite d'une pause dans ma journée pour écrire un peu. Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû m'occuper d'un mal de crâne, d'un élève à la peau accidentellement verte et d'un jeune garçon en première année couvert de plumes de la tête aux pieds.

- Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?

- Je sais pas, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui me l'a lancé, a-t-il gémi. C'est grave ?

- Non, c'est surtout stupide.

J'ai eu du mal à trouver le contre-sort. Pendant toute la journée, je suis restée dans mon bureau à terminer _La vie de Richard le Clochard_, puis je suis montée dans le bureau de Dodo. Il était temps pour moi de me faire un peu d'argent.

Bref, nous avons joué deux bonnes heures avant que Dodo ait eu une envie pressante.

D'ailleurs, le revoilà. Je te laisse.

22h01

Quand il est revenu, il avait l'air sérieux. Bizarre. En fait, c'était pour me parler du petit loup-garou. Les prochaines dates de pleine lune sont le 4, 5 et 6 septembre. Ce week-end. Flippant. Il a aménagé le coin pour l'accueillir : la Cabane Hurlante à Pré-Au-Lard et un Saule Cogneur dans le parc, cachant le passage secret jusqu'à la maison hantée.

C'est moi qui doit l'amener jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Mais je n'étais pas à Gryffondor, moi, j'étais à Poufsouffle ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tabasser par un arbre ni dévorer par un élève de première année ! Pourquoi il n'a pas envoyé Minerva ?

22h03

Ou Mirabelle. Ca ne me dérange pas si elle se fait tuer. Tout à l'heure, elle est passée dans mon bureau pour me faire remarquer que je ne faisais vraiment rien de la journée, comme une vieille grand-mère, puis elle est partie en disant qu'elle avait un emploi du temps très chargé, _elle_. Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ?

22h07

Le combo ultime : on envoie Mirabelle et Patrick Flew accompagner le p'tit loup. Mes deux ennemis mourront en même temps. Magnifique.

22h30

J'ai dû m'occuper d'une rouquine de Gryffondor aux dents anormalement longues. Encore un mauvais sort. Je lui ai demandé qui lui avait lancé cela.

- Vamef Potter, a-t-elle baragouiné (pas facile de parler avec des dents de cette taille). Ve le détefte, f'est un imbéfile ! Il a lanfé un autre maléfife tout à l'heure fur Peter Pettigrow, vufte pour f'amuver.

Peter Pettigrow, c'était le gamin à plumes de ce matin.

Je diagnostique une baguettite aigüe chez Potter. Il me semble pourtant qu'il est interdit de se servir de sa baguette en dehors des cours. Je vais avoir deux mots à dire à Minerva.

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous a plu ? *se ronge les doigts parce qu'elle n'a plus d'ongles*<p> 


	5. Poppy s'occupe de ses amis

Et voilà le deuxième p'tit chapitre du jour.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Vendredi 3 septembre<p>

21h20

Le temps qu'Ophélia engueule le barman des Trois Balais, je peux écrire un peu.

J'ai parlé le lendemain à Minerva du comportement de James Potter. Ca lui fera deux heures de retenue, en plus des trois heures qu'il a récoltées le jour de la rentrée, et des cinq heures d'hier. Sans compter qu'il en a eu deux autres pendant cette journée pour un accident impliquant des cacahouètes et le chat d'Argus le Moche. Ce qui lui fait un total de douze heures de retenue. En deux jours et demi. Pas mal.

En parlant d'Argus Rusard, il est resté à l'infirmerie la moitié de la journée, soi-disant parce qu'il était choqué du traitement qu'on avait infligé à sa Miss Beigne. Tu parles. Il voulait mater, ce pervers, j'en suis sûre. Je lui ai donc conseillé d'aller se coucher et j'ai fermé les rideaux du lit où je l'avais placé après lui avoir donné une « potion revigorante ».

C'est dingue comme les gens sont crédules. C'était un somnifère.

Du coup, j'ai été tranquille et j'ai pu partir le cœur léger dans le bureau de Dodo pour gagner encore un peu d'argent.

Ophélia est sur les nerfs. Ses élèves sont tous des abrutis, pas capables de se souvenir de ce qu'ils ont appris d'une année sur l'autre. Il y en a même qui ont oublié comment faire des équations magiférencielles.

Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que j'avais oublié aussi.

Bref, le pauvre barman des Trois Balais où nous sommes venues nous détendre a eu le malheur de lui servir une Bièraubeurre au lieu d'un Whisky Pur-Feu. Elle est en train de lui demander en hurlant s'il avait cru qu'elle était une gamine qui ne tenait pas l'alcool.

22h45

Ophélia n'est pas une gamine, mais elle ne tient pas l'alcool. Pour se faire pardonner, le barman lui a offert deux bouteilles de Whisky. Elle était complètement beurrée. J'ai dû la ramener à Poudlard en la faisant léviter, et j'ai même dû lui lancer un (piètre) sortilège de désillusion pour ne pas que des élèves rôdant éventuellement dans les couloirs puissent la voir.

Une professeur soule, ça ne fait jamais bon effet auprès des élèves.

23h30

Demain, le loupiot viendra me rendre visite avant la pleine lune. Ca me fiche les jetons. Je n'arrive même plus à dormir. Et s'il me bouffait ?

23h33

J'en parle demain à Dodo. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'apprendre un nouveau jeu, la crapette. J'en profiterai pour lui demander d'accompagner Rémus Lupin à ma place.

* * *

><p>Poppy mourra-t-elle entre les crocs d'un loup-garou ? Ou pas puisque je suis le canon ?<br>Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? Je suis vraiment nulle pour garder le suspense -_-  
>N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ca ne coûte rien, ça vous prend moins de cinq minutes et ça me fait très plaisir et m'aide à progresser !<p>

A vendredi pour le prochain chapitre !


	6. Poppy est de sortie

B'jouuur ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise jusque-là !  
>- Wow : Ne manque pas de me dire ce que tu penses de « Paul l'ami de Poppy » :p<br>- Placide : C'est peut-être ta première review… Mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière ! Autant pour moi que pour les autres auteurs. N'aie pas peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire, au début c'est normal, ça vient petit à petit :D Merci en tout cas d'avoir sauté le pas avec cette fic ! Contente en tout cas d'avoir su réussir à rendre Poppy attachante. J'espère qu'elle le restera autant pour toi que pour les autres !  
>- Eve-wolf : Tu devrais monter une association pour décimer les mouettes, ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde et on te donnerait plein d'argent. Et quand tu seras riche, donnes-en un peu à Poppy qui commence à s'appauvrir dans ce chapitre. A part ça j'ai bel et bien une voiture, mais bon courage si t'arrive à l'ouvrir, elle est tellement vieille qu'à partir de l'année prochaine elle aura plus le droit de circuler dans Paris -_- Merci les parents.<br>- Zod'a : …j'avais jamais fait le lien entre les titres de martine et ceux de Poppy… Tu crois que je dois changer ? J'étais contente pour une fois et puis c'est pas compliqué à trouver… :'( Poppy n'a pas eu à inspecter l'anus des professeurs, rassure-toi. (Parfois je me demande pourquoi je réponds à tes questions…)

Le chapitre est plus long que les deux derniers, rassurez-vous…  
>Au fait je voudrais mettre quelque chose au point. Je posterai un nouveau chapitre par semaine, quoi qu'il arrive. S'il y a plus d'un chapitre par semaine, considérez que les autres sont des bonus ! Ils seront généralement plus courts, mais vous n'irez pas vous plaindre, ce sont des bonus donc c'est déjà ça non ?<br>Voilà voilà. Rien d'autre à ajouter, si ce n'est : bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Samedi 4 septembre 1971<p>

7h00

Journal, aujourd'hui est la dernière journée de la courte vie de Poppy Pomfresh. J'ai rêvé que des loups me poursuivaient. A la fin, Dodo surgissait de nulle part et s'écriait : « Et ma partie de crapette, alors ? Je vous attends, moi ! »

C'est un mauvais présage ou bien ?

7h03

Je vais demander à Stella Nostramus, la prof de Divination.

7h21

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, ai-je dit à Stella quand elle m'a ouvert la porte.

- C'est encore celui où tu embrasses un professeur, nue sur un balai ?

- Non, cette fois-ci je… Une minute. Je n'ai jamais fait ce rêve !

- En effet, a-t-elle dit d'un air absent, ce n'est pas toi qui me l'a raconté.

- Et qui-est-ce ?

- De qui ?

- La personne qui te l'a raconté.

- De quoi ?

- Le rêve.

- Je crois qu'il m'avait demandé de ne pas en parler.

« Il ». Hmm. Donc c'est un homme. Je sens qu'il y a des tensions amoureuses entre des professeurs de Poudlard… A creuser.

- Entre, a-t-elle poursuivi en ouvrant plus largement sa porte. Je faisais un thé pour chasser les mauvais esprits de ma chambre.

- Tu en as beaucoup ? ai-je demandé poliment.

- Comme tous les automnes, a-t-elle soupiré d'un air fataliste.

Honnêtement, j'ai toujours pensé que la Divination, c'était n'importe quoi. J'avais suivi cette matière de la troisième à la cinquième année et généralement, je faisais mes devoirs pendant les cours. Mais Stella est l'une de mes plus proches amies parmi les enseignants de Poudlard donc je ne lui en ai jamais parlé.

Ca fait bien cinq minutes qu'elle m'a laissée dans son salon elle est partie faire je-ne-sais-quoi-et-je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-quoi dans sa cuisine. Ah, non, la revoilà.

8h01

Je me suis précipitée vers le premier endroit tranquille en sortant de chez Stella – à savoir les toilettes du 5e étage – pour ne pas oublier ce qu'elle m'a dit, et pour arriver à me calmer avant d'aller rendre visite à Dodo.

Stella est revenue de la cuisine avec du thé. Elle m'a limite hurlé dessus quand j'ai commencé à tremper mon biscuit à l'intérieur. En fait, elle voulait lire mon avenir dans les feuilles qui s'étaient tassées au fond.

- Oh-ho, a-t-elle dit en plissant les yeux. Je vois de la malchance… Beaucoup de malchance. Des êtres féroces voudront te faire du mal…

- Des êtres féroces ?

Le loup-garou, ça ne compte pas comme un être féroce, pas vrai ?

- Oui, des êtres féroces, que personne ne peut contrôler… Attention au ciel, il te punira pour ta témérité…

Euh… _ma_ témérité ? On parle bien de la même personne ? Je me suis un peu détendue. Finalement, les choses n'avaient pas changé, la Divination, c'était toujours un peu n'importe quoi.

- Et là, je distingue… Oh… C'est une figure compliquée à déchiffrer.

- On dirait une pelle à tarte, ai-je essayé de l'aider en me penchant sur ma tasse. Je vais faire de la cuisine ?

Elle m'a lancé un regard sombre.

- Tu ne crois pas vraiment en la Divination, n'est-ce pas, Poppy ?

- Euh…

- Bien sûr que non, tu exerces dans le monde des sciences, tu ne peux pas imaginer autre chose que ce qu'on t'a enseigné.

Je ne lui ai pas fait remarquer que la Divination faisait partie des choses qu'on m'avait enseignées à Poudlard.

- Tu verras, ce que je t'ai révélé se produira, a-t-elle poursuivi calmement. Et la forme dans la tasse, ce n'est pas une pelle à tarte, je pense plutôt que c'est un coffre.

Une pelle à tarte, un coffre… Elle chipote. L'un dans l'autre, ça se ressemble.

- Un coffre, a-t-elle continué, présage une perte d'argent.

C'est pas avec Dodo comme adversaire aux cartes que je vais perdre de l'argent.

- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, ai-je dit en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Tu ne le penses pas, mais tu le penseras, a-t-elle rétorqué en souriant.

J'ai couru aux toilettes, et, enfin, j'ai pu exploser de rire. Je sens que je vais souvent relire ces pages de mon journal. Ca me remontera le moral.

8h08

En rouvrant la porte des toilettes, je suis tombée nez-à-nez avec la rouquine de Gryffondor de l'autre fois. Elle m'a regardée bizarrement. Elle a dû m'entendre rigoler comme une démente, maintenant elle doit me prendre pour une folle. Je me suis immédiatement renfermée dans ma cabine.

Je n'ose plus sortir.

11h34

Finalement, j'ai décidé que je n'allais pas passer ma vie là-bas – il n'y a même pas de livres dans ces toilettes ! – et me suis rendue directement au bureau de Dumbledore. Il a commencé à distribuer les cartes et je lui ai demandé si, par hasard, il n'avait pas envie d'accompagner Lupin à ma place à la Cabane Hurlante.

- Pourquoi ? m'a-t-il demandé.

- Euuuuh… Il fait froid, la nuit, et je n'arrive plus à mettre la main sur ma cape…

- Je vous prêterai la mienne.

Flûte. Je sens que je vais regretter ça.

Dodo a mis une demi-heure pour m'expliquer les règles du jeu de cartes, une autre demi-heure pour se récapituler les règles à lui-même, puis le jeu a commencé. Il s'est avéré que le jeu semblait avoir pour particularité d'avoir des règles adaptables. En gros, Dodo n'arrêtait pas de gagner.

- Albus, vous trichez ! me suis-je exclamée en lui tendant mon sixième gallion à la fin d'une partie.

-Wous êtes 'auwaise woueu'e, 'o'y, a-t-il répondu en souriant, ce qui voulait dire, en langage sans-bonbon-au-citron : « Vous êtes mauvaise joueuse, Poppy ».

Vieux schnoque.

13h03

Déjeuner avec Ophélia Baddock et Stella Nostramus. Il y avait des pois chiches. James Potter s'est exclamé qu'il n'accepterait jamais de manger des cerveaux de Serpentards. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Peter Pettigrow le déplumé et Sirius Black ont bien rigolé. Remus Lupin a souri, nerveux.

Tu n'as pas de raison d'être nerveux. Moi, si… Je vais mouriiiir !

18h01

Bilan-infirmerie de la journée : deux filles de Poufsouffle de troisième année qui se sont accidentellement rasé les cheveux en voulant les colorer, un garçon de sixième année de Serdaigle qui avait fait chuter trente livres de la bibliothèque sur sa tête en essayant d'extraire l'un d'entre eux du rayonnage, quatre élèves de cinquième année grippés, trois maux de tête, deux bras cassés pour des entraînements de Quidditch et une paire de jumeaux qui a essayé de me convaincre qu'un sort avait échangé leurs corps. Sacrés Prewett.

18h09

En fait, ils ont vraiment échangé de corps. Minerva est venue me voir en me disant qu'elle avait vu (et puni) Bellatrix Black quand elle le leur avait lancé. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas de mon ressort et j'ai envoyé les deux gamins à Sainte-Mangouste. On devrait nous les rapporter dans la soirée.

Si ça se trouve, après ma soirée en tête-à-tête avec le loup-garou, je ne les reverrai jamais.

18h11

Un paquet vient d'atterrir sur mon bureau. « De la part d'Albus. » Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

18h13

Sacrebleu. C'est la robe à paillettes de Dodo façon boule disco. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de m'envoyer ça ?

18h15

Ah, oui. C'est pour que je n'attrape pas froid. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, tout à l'heure.

18h16

Ca me rappelle que s'il me donne ça, c'est pour que j'accompagne le loup-garou. Mon heure est proche.

18h17

Et en plus, pour ma mort, je porterai une robe boule-disco. Quelle fin atroce !

18h19

Je ne peux pas mourir en boule disco. Il faut que je trouve une solution avant que Lupin n'arrive.

18h30

Mon alternative n'est pas géniale mais c'est mieux que rien. J'ai mis mes plus beaux habits et j'ai mis la robe par-dessus. Si le loupiot me tue, je suis pratiquement sûre que dans sa violence il aura déchiré la boule-disco pour laisser paraître la magnifique robe de soirée en-dessous.

18h55

Voilà, je suis habillée, maquillée et juchée sur mes plus beaux talons. Plus qu'à enfiler cette satanée robe boule-disco.

19h00

Par les plumes de Peter Pettigrow. C'est vraiment horrible.

Oh, on a frappé à ma porte. Ce doit être Lupin…

Adieu, monde cruel.

19h35

JE SUIS VIVANTE ! VIVAAAAAAAAAAANTE !

19h44  
>Maintenant que j'ai terminé ma danse de la joie (qu'est-ce qu'on est à l'étroit dans ce bureau !), je vais pouvoir raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé.<p>

C'était bien Lupin, accompagné de Dodo qui m'a fait un grand sourire en me voyant dans la robe boule-disco. Remus m'a regardée avec des yeux ronds. Je l'ai ignoré.

- Elle vous va très bien, Poppy, a-t-il dit en souriant.

Quel humour.

Il m'a laissé Lupin et est reparti en sifflotant. Voilà. Je pensais que c'était la dernière personne non lycanthrope que je voyais de ma vie, et cette personne s'éloignait en sifflotant.

- On va y aller, ai-je dit à Lupin d'une voix tremblante.

Nous avons traversé le parc dans un silence glacial. Il ne faisait pas trop froid. En fait, je mourrais de chaud sous la robe de Dodo. Au bout d'un moment, je l'ai retirée. En voyant le regard paniqué de Lupin, j'ai compris qu'il croyait que je ne portais rien en-dessous.

Un loup-garou qui a peur des sous-vêtements. Etrange mais bizarre.

Ensuite, il a eu l'air franchement interloqué par ma tenue de soirée. Mais, étant en première année, il a eu trop peur de poser des questions.

La situation était drôle, finalement. Dommage que nous étions tous deux aussi terrifiés pour pouvoir nous en amuser.

- Donc, hem… Vous êtes en première année, c'est ça, ai-je finalement dit pour meubler la conversation.

Il a hoché la tête en disant « oui », mais son « oui » s'est étranglé dans sa gorge.

Soit je le terrifiais, soit il est très timide, soit il appréhendait de redevenir loup-garou. Je n'arrive toujours pas à trancher.

Bref, je l'ai amené jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Je lui ai fait deux trois recommandations – essayez de vous endormir avant votre transformation, retirez vos vêtements dès que vous entrez dans la Cabane Hurlante, faites en sorte d'être facilement retrouvable au moment où vous serez à nouveau sous forme humaine et que je reviendrai vous chercher, ce genre de choses – puis j'ai ensorcelé un bout de bois pour qu'il appuie sur le nœud du Saule. Celui-ci s'est immobilisé et Lupin est entré dans le passage.

Je suis lentement retournée sur mes pas, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et au moment où je m'apprêtais à hurler ma joie d'être encore en vie, quelqu'un m'a appelée.

- Poppy ?

J'ai levé la tête vers la fenêtre d'où Ophélia se penchait.

- Pourquoi es-tu habillée comme ça ?

Oups.

- Euh, je, euh… comptais sortir, ce soir.

- Où ça ?

- Ah, euh, aux « Baguettes dansantes », c'est la nouvelle boîte de nuit sorcière de Pré-Au-Lard.

- Et tu ne m'as même pas prévenue ? a-t-elle fait semblant de s'indigner. Pour la peine, je viens avec toi.

Mes plans de la soirée – à savoir lire _Mon colocataire est un vampire_, le nouveau thriller de Sébastien Moilamin – étaient fichus. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas si grave. J'étais en vie ! J'avais bien le droit d'en profiter un peu et d'aller danser.

En attendant qu'Ophélia se prépare, j'ai juste eu le temps de fourrer la moitié de ce qui traînait sur mon bureau dans une pochette noire et d'écrire quelques mots sur mon journal. D'ailleurs, ce doit être Ophélia qui frappe à la porte, là. Il est temps d'y aller. Je te prends avec moi, journal, on ne sait jamais…

22h54

Yiiiiih ! Le pharmacien canon est là !

Pendant qu'Ophélia, Stella (qu'elle a prévenue et qu'elle a forcé de sortir sortir avec nous) et Douglas (Grant, le nouveau prof d'études des moldus, qu'elles ont décidé d'embarquer alors qu'elles l'avaient croisé dans un couloir en venant chez moi) cherchent une table, je suis venue me « remaquiller » aux toilettes. Avec quelques verres dans le nez, je devrais pouvoir me décoincer un peu et engager la conversation avec l'homme de mes rêves.

En commençant par lui demander son nom, par exemple.

Je sens que cette soirée va être GENIALE !

Minuit passé (depuis longtemps)

Je n'ai même pas le courage de regarder l'heure. Je sais qu'on est déjà demain, mais ma soirée à moi ne s'est pas encore terminée donc je considère qu'on est encore le 4 septembre.

Soirée pourrie. Déprimante à souhait.

En fait, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je vais plutôt me coucher tout de suite.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pensez à passer sur le blog (maksstories. skyrock. com), vous pourriez y trouver des p'tits extraits de la suite, sait-on jamais…<br>Et n'oubliez surtout pas de laisser une review et vous gagnerez toute ma gratitude.  
>Comment ça « c'est tout » ? Bande d'ingrats !<p> 


	7. Les malheurs de Poppy

BOUH ! J'vous ai fait peur ?  
>…Non ?<br>…bon, tant pis.

- Juna'louette : J'ai eu ma période arlequins aussi ! Mais elle s'est arrêtée avant que j'aie fini le dernier paquet et depuis il est dans une boîte en plastique transparent. Les bonbons ont fondu puis ont séché dans leur papier, du coup impossible de les enlever -_- Quoi qu'il en soit contente que Poppy te plaise ! Et bon courage avec les méchants murs !  
>- Nono : T'en fais pas, j'ai lu tous tes MP et ils m'ont fait beaucoup rire D Allez courage y en a plus pour longtemps maintenant ! Après c'est teeeerminé. Les Prewett reviendront régulièrement, tout comme les Maraudeurs et quelques personnages d'époques comme Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix et Narcissa Black… Au fait, en ce moment je MEURS d'envie de regarder A Hard Day's Night et Help !, c'est toi qui m'a collé ça. Et je vais devoir attendre juin. J'ai fait le planning des semaines qui vont venir et ça va être hard -_- (arrête de rire, souviens toi : tout est relatif…) Et c'est qui le génie de Science Po ? Tu m'en as jamais parlé ! (C'est ce que j'appelle du radotage à l'envers D). Enfin : yesss, mon oral de latin s'est super bien passé. Bon, sur ce, bon courage à toi et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser tes reviews et mp =D<br>- DameLicorne : Je clique sur le lien pour répondre à ta review et ça marche pas -_- Donc je réponds ici : Merciii :) contente d'arriver à faire de Poppy un personnage vivant ! J'espère que d'autres reprendront le flambeau avec les personnages oubliés.

J'aime beaucoup le titre de ce chapitre ! Pour une fois que j'aime un de mes titres, ça vaut la peine que je le signale.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Dimanche 5 septembre 1971<p>

7h30

J'écris en marchant dans le passage vers la Cabane Hurlante, donc ça risque d'être illisible, mais tant pis. Il faut que j'écrive tant que les souvenirs sont frais. Je ne dois pas oublier.

Je HAIS Mirabelle Machin-chose.

Il va falloir que je reprenne tout depuis le début. Bon. Alors allons-y.

Après être passée aux toilettes, je suis revenue à ma table, où se trouvaient Ophélia, Douglas et Stella, bien décidée à me soûler jusqu'à ce que j'aie assez de courage pour parler à Félix.

Félix, c'est le nom du pharmacien canon de Pré-au-Lard. A quel moment je l'ai appris, déjà ?... Bah, ça va me revenir.

J'ai donc commencé par descendre la moitié de ma Vodkaramel, puis je me suis tournée vers Douglas :

- Donc, vous êtes le prof d'Etudes des Moldus, c'est ça ?

Le pauvre Douglas Grant était tellement éberlué qu'il a balbutié quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il n'a pas l'habitude de voir des jeunes filles bien élevées boire comme des trous et avec autant de grâce qu'un camionneur Moldu.

- Dis-moi, ce ne serait pas PC là-bas ? m'a dit Ophélia avec un air de conspiratrice.

- PC ? a répété Douglas.

- Pharmacien Canon, a traduit Stella. Oui, tu as raison.

- Voilà ce que tu vas faire, Poppy, a décrété Ophélia en se penchant vers moi. Tu vas lui parler. Tu vas flirter – arrête de rougir, t'es trop vieille pour ça !

- Je-ne-suis-pas-vieille, ai-je grogné.

27 ans, je considère que c'est encore jeune !

- Je reprends. Tu vas flirter. Tu vas danser avec lui… et avec un peu de chance tu finiras la soirée avec PC !

J'ai laissé échapper un gloussement de joie. Stella m'a fixée d'un air morne puis s'est tournée vers Grant :

- Faisons comme si les deux ados pré-pubères n'étaient pas là, voulez-vous ?

- Et c'est la gamine de la bande qui dit ça, a soupiré Ophélia, faisant référence au fait que Stella était la plus jeune d'entre nous. Ne l'écoute pas, Poppy. Fonce !

Déterminée, je me suis levée, ai fait trois pas, puis me suis courbée, ai fait demi-tour et me suis rassise.

- Oh, non… T'étais si bien partie… s'est désolée Ophélia.

- J'aurai jamais le cran…

- Allez, réessaie !

- Ok, je… je vais prendre un peu de courage.

J'ai vidé le reste de ma Vodkaramel, me suis levée, et suis immédiatement retombée sur ma chaise.

- Poppy ! Tu le fais exprès !

- Ca-ça tourne la tête, ce machin ! ai-je balbutié.

- Vas-y, a grommelé Stella, qu'on en finisse.

Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie de la situation. Je me suis penchée vers elle :

- Hé… t'essaierais pas de me piquer le PC, toi ? T'es jalouuuuuuse ?

- Loin de moi cette idée. J'essaie juste de diminuer ta souffrance très prochaine. Arrête de te focaliser sur lui, ou tu vas le regretter.

- Retire ce que tu as dit, ai-je grogné.

- Retourne-toi, a-t-elle répondu.

Je me suis retournée.

Mirabelle la salope française de Poudlard et PC s'embrassaient passionnément sur la piste de danse.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté.

- Oh la vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaache ! ai-je crié, hallucinée par la scène.

Ca fait quatre ans que j'attends de lui parler en tête-à-tête et elle me le piquait, comme ça, sous mon nez !

Ils se sont décollés et Mirabelle s'est tournée vers moi, l'air mauvais. Tout le monde s'était tu. Même les musiciens. Je m'en fichais. J'avais des envies de meurtre, là.

- C'est moi que t'as traité de vache ? a-t-elle sifflé.

- Ouais, parfaitement ! T'es qu'une sale Françaizze, t'façon !

- Répète un peu pour voir ! a-t-elle hurlé en dégainant sa baguette.

Résumé de mes pensées à cet instant précis : « Baguette ? Duel ? Ok, tant pis pour toi Mirabelle ! Vite, ma baguette ! Je l'ai laissée dans mon… dans ma… zut… où j'ai laissé ma baguette, moi ? »

Je n'avais donc plus que deux choses à faire :

- AAAAAAAAAAAH !

D'une, hurler.

- J'ME CAAAAASSE !

De deux, me tirer du bar.

Je l'entendais me poursuivre et j'ai senti un sort siffler au-dessus de mon oreille. Sitôt dehors, je me suis pris un truc sur le crâne.

Ensuite, c'était tout noir. Et puis la seconde d'après :

- Vous pensez que ça ira, Félix ?

- Je ne sais pas, le médicomage devrait bientôt arriver.

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Stella et PC étaient à mon chevet. Une minute. Mon chevet ? Et le chevet de quoi, d'ailleurs ?

- Où suis-je ? me suis-je écriée sans réfléchir.

- Chez moi, a dit PC, c'était l'endroit le plus proche. Un pot de fleur est tombé sur votre tête juste au moment où vous sortiez. Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance.

Ca tu peux le dire. Et en plus je me suis tapé la honte devant PC.

- Je me sens très bien, je vais rentrer, ai-je dit. Stella, on y va.

- Vous ne voulez pas attendre l'arrivée d'un médicomage ?

- Non, ça ira, je me soignerai toute seule. Allons-y.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de sortir ici. J'avais déjà honte comme ça. J'ai évité les yeux inquiets de PC et suis très vite passée par la porte, suivie de Stella.

En sortant de la chambre, nous avons croisé Mirabelle la salope. Elle m'a lancé un regard froid accompagné d'un petit sourire :

- Vous vous sentez comment, Poppy ? Comme un charme ?

Haha. Imbécile. Je lui aurais bien fait une remarque sur ce que je pensais des gens qui faisaient des jeux de mots avec mon prénom mais je me suis retenue, des fois que PC soit encore dans le coin et m'entende.

- Bon, je vais rejoindre Félix, a-t-elle ajouté avec un air supérieur, il m'a invitée à passer la nuit ici.

Je vais maintenant écrire ce que cette information m'a inspiré :

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Je vais m'arrêter là, sinon je remplirai l'intégralité de ce carnet de points d'exclamation. Ce serait gâcher du papier pour cette cette… ***

(On pourrait croire que je viens de faire de l'autocensure, mais non, c'est juste qu'aucun mot ne me vient à l'esprit. Mirabelle est au-delà de toute insulte, parce qu'être elle-même est insultant en soi.)

(Certes, c'était un peu facile. Mais je suis énervée.)

Je suis arrivée depuis un moment en-dessous de la cabane hurlante, plus qu'à récupérer le loupiot et je vais pouvoir passer ma journée à ruminer ma vengeance.

8h04

Par la robe-boule-disco de Dumbledore. Il y a eu une explosion ou quoi ? On dirait vraiment qu'

8h10

J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, j'en ai lâché mon carnet au milieu d'une phrase.

- ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! a crié une voix stridente.

J'ai hurlé à mon tour, puis me suis retournée (notez l'ordre des réactions). Ce n'était qu'un fantôme d'une vingtaine d'années et couvert d'une substance gris foncé qui devait être du sang.

- Je ne fais que passer ! ai-je crié en retour.

- Ah, vous venez récupérer le loup-garou ? s'est-il énervé. Il était temps ! Il a détruit tous mes meubles ! TOUS ! Vous vous rendez compte, un peu ?

- Euh… techniquement, ce ne sont pas les vôtres. Vous êtes mort.

- Et ça vous amuse de me le rappeler, hein ? J'ai eu droit à une mort tragique, imaginez-vous ! J'étais destiné à un grand avenir dans le Quidditch, on voyait déjà mon nom dans beaucoup de magazines. « Edgar Clogg, la terreur des Souafles ! » Et voilà qu'un beau jour, en plein vol au-dessus de Pré-Au-Lard, je me prends une bande d'oies sauvages dans la figure ! Mon beau corps est tombé, écartelé, dans cette maison…

- Ah, c'est pour ça, le trou au plafond, ai-je marmonné pour moi-même.

- Ils m'ont enterré dans le cimetière du village, avec toute ma famille… Et ainsi s'éteignit la belle lignée des Clogg, dont le rejeton semblait si prometteur…

- C'est bien triste… Vous savez si le loup-garou va bien ?

8h11

Il est parti. Je crois que je l'ai vexé.

8h22

J'ai retrouvé le p'tit loup dans une chambre dont les meubles étaient en miette. Il était allongé à même le sol, le dos contre le parquet poussiéreux, sous une couverture rongée aux mites une fine cicatrice ensanglantée barrait son visage au-dessus du sourcil et il tremblait. Il avait l'air épuisé, et pourtant il gardait les yeux ouverts.

- On y va ? a-t-il immédiatement dit d'une voix faible en me voyant arriver.

- Une seconde, ai-je répondu.

Je suis émotive, que veux-tu. J'avais besoin de me libérer de ce trop-plein de pathétique.

8h24

Imbécile de fantôme de Quidditch :

- Ah, je vois ! On pleure pour le loup-garou sauvage qui vient de détruire ma maison mais on n'a aucune pitié pour le beau jeune homme à la mort tragique !

- D'une, vous n'êtes pas beau, de deux, ce n'est pas votre maison !

8h25

J'aime pas me disputer avec les gens. Je reviendrai m'excuser.

Oui, même si les gens en question sont morts. Je suis une jeune fille bien élevée, c'est tout.

8h26

- Pourquoi avez-vous souligné « jeune » trois fois ? s'est écrié le fantôme en lisant par-dessus mon épaule. Vous avez quarante ans, non ? A quarante ans, moi, je considère que les gens sont vieux.

Y a-t-il un moyen de tuer des gens déjà morts ? Si oui, merci de me le faire parvenir. VITE.

9h50

J'ai installé Lupin le loupiot au fond de l'infirmerie, dans un lit avec rideaux. En attendant, j'ai un nouveau patient : James Potter, le gamin fou de sortilèges qui adore m'envoyer des élèves à l'infirmerie. Ses pieds étaient palmés comme ceux des canards.

- Et pour marcher, c'est pas pratique, a-t-il ajouté.

- C'est sûr que vous aurez du mal à vous rendre à toutes vos heures de retenues si vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer. Vous vous êtes décidé à vous calmer ?

- Je _suis_ calme, a-t-il répondu en souriant.

Je me demande ce que ça donne quand il n'est pas calme.

En attendant, j'ai le nez dans ma pharmacie. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui prescrire pour lui faire retrouver des pieds ? La potion qu'il a ingurgitée a affecté tous les os de ses jambes.

10h06

On a évité la catastrophe. Et grâce à qui ? Grâce à bibi !

Je suis revenue vers le petit Potter avec le remède dont il avait besoin. Il a tout bu d'un coup et est devenu tout jaune.

- Effet secondaire, ai-je déclaré, un brin sadique (ça lui apprendra à bouffer tout ce qu'il trouve, tiens.) Ca partira d'ici une semaine.

- C'est qui dans le lit, là-bas ?

Oh, juste un loup-garou, pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

- Secret médical, je ne peux rien dire. Allez, filez ou je vous mets une retenue, vous n'avez plus rien à faire dans cette infirmerie.

- Mais vous êtes même pas prof, vous pouvez pas me mettre de retenue !

- On parie ?

En fait, je ne peux pas mettre de retenue. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

C'est maintenant qu'arrive le moment « on a évité la catastrophe grâce à bibi ». Ophélia a débarqué dans l'infirmerie en s'écriant :

- Oh là là, j'ai un de ces maux de tête, Poppy ! Si seulement hier soir je n'avais pas autant…

- Fait de mathématiques, oui, ai-je crié par-dessus la fin de sa phrase qui impliquait la beuverie de la veille. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne devais pas autant te surmener. L'arithmancie, c'est bien, mais il faut savoir se retenir, parfois.

- Je me souviendrai de ça, a dit James Potter avec un air ravi avant de filer de l'infirmerie.

Ophélia a attendu que la porte se referme derrière lui avant de dire d'une voix morne :

- Et voilà, tu as créé un nouveau glandeur, après quatre jours de cours. Bravo, Poppy, tu viens de battre ton record.

- Je n'en aurais pas été réduite à ces extrémités si tu n'étais pas venue en hurlant que…

- Tu peux finir tes phrases, il est parti.

- Oui, mais pas M. Lupin, ai-je rétorqué en lui désignant d'un geste de tête le lit du loup-garou.

- Bon. Tu peux me passer quelque chose, de quoi faire partir ce mal de tête ?

- Ah non, ma chère. Quand on fait trop d'arithmancie, on l'assume.

10h10

Ophélia est donc la deuxième personne de la journée que je me mets à dos. En considérant que le fantôme est une personne, bien sûr.

10h12

La vache. J'ai super mal à la tête.

10h13

Non. Je ne prendrai rien. J'ai dit à Ophélia qu'elle n'aurait rien, je ne vais pas me faire un traitement de faveur.

12h03

J'aurais mieux fait de me faire un traitement de faveur. La douleur est devenue affreuse, puis Douglas Grant a débarqué pour une obscure raison et, me voyant dans cet état, m'a tout de suite emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste. J'ai essayé de le convaincre que non, ce n'était pas la peine, je me sentais très bien, il n'a rien voulu entendre.

Le bon côté à Sainte-Mangouste c'est qu'ils soignent rapidement des séquelles de, par exemple, une rencontre un peu violente entre la tête et un pot de fleur.

Le mauvais côté à Sainte-Mangouste, c'est que tout le monde m'y déteste. Et en particulier les infirmières.

Avant, c'était un endroit très corrompu. Pour les infirmières, c'était facile d'être engagée, d'avoir des promotions, il suffisait d'être amie avec la fille du DRH. Problème, il y a quelques années, un ami moldu complètement taré et moi avons mis malgré nous notre nez là-dedans. Résultat : DRH viré et infirmières condamnées à ne plus avoir accès à tout ce qu'elles veulent.

- Tiens, bonjour, Pomfresh, a dit l'une d'elles en entrant tout à l'heure dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Apparemment tu t'es pris un objet sur la tête et tu n'as pas pensé à te soigner. C'est bête de la part d'une infirmière, non ?

- Bonjour, a répondu Douglas Grant qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué.

- Ooh bonjour monsieur comment allez-vous avez-vous besoin de quelque chose venez je vais vous offrir un café.

Il a accepté et est sorti – ou plutôt s'est laissé traîner dehors. En attendant, l'infirmière m'a donné un truc immonde à boire et m'a déplacé la tête dans une position très désagréable. Saleté. Et je suis sûre que le truc immonde à boire n'était même pas nécessaire.

15h07

Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort et en plus on ne m'a pas servi à manger. Des infirmières, tu parles ! Des tortionnaires, plutôt…

Grant n'est toujours pas revenu. Et moi qui le prenais pour un homme bien. Tous les mêmes.

15h10

J'ai entendu distinctement derrière la porte deux infirmières :

- Mais pourquoi la potion ne marche pas ? Tu lui as donné la bonne, hein ? Depuis le temps, ses oreilles devraient fumer comme des locomotives…

- Oh ! Je me suis trompée de flacon !

15h13

Une infirmière est entrée avec un sourire adorable.

- Tenez, c'est votre deuxième potion de la journée, Madame Pomfresh.

- C'est _Miss_ Pomfresh. Et je préférerais un déjeuner, merci.

- D'accord, mais promettez-moi de boire la potion !

- D'accord.

Sitôt qu'elle est partie, j'ai vidé le verre dans une plante verte.

15h20

J'attends. Toujours pas de déjeuner.

15h35

- Désolé, j'ai été retenu par des infirmières, a dit Grant en arrivant, essoufflé. Le chef de service dit que vous devriez être partie depuis longtemps, vous n'avez plus besoin de rien.

Puis il a lancé un coup d'œil intrigué à un coin de la pièce :

- Pourquoi cette plante fume-t-elle ?

- Ca doit être une espèce tropicale, ai-je tranquillement répondu. Venez, aidez-moi à me lever.

16h02

J'ai chaleureusement remercié Douglas avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il faudra que je pense à lui envoyer des chocolats ou quelque chose comme ça.

En attendant, je dois soigner une Serpentard en troisième année qui, pour une curieuse raison, a une trompe d'éléphant à la place du nez.

Je ne me lasse pas de l'imagination de ces enfants.

16h12

« Wizwizwiz ».

Ca, c'est le cri du Niffleur.

Et je viens d'entendre un « wizwizwiz » dans mon bureau.

Que faire, que faire ?

16h21

J'ai ouvert la porte. Mauvaise idée. Deux Niffleurs se sont jetés sur moi, et ensuite, gros trou noir. C'est Hagrid qui m'a réveillé peu après. Ma robe était en lambeaux. Elle était légèrement pailletée… Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas souvenu _avant_ d'ouvrir ?

- Vous allez bien, Poppy ?

- A votre avis ?

- Vraiment, je suis désolé, mais Oscar et Marjorie me donnent beaucoup de fil à retordre ces derniers temps, fit-il en me montrant les Niffleurs qu'il portait dans les bras. Ils sont incontrôlables. Je ferai en sorte qu'ils ne sortent plus de chez moi.

- Très bonne idée.

16h23

Mon pauvre oncle Oscar doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Avoir le même nom qu'un Niffleur, ça craint.

16h28

Hé… maintenant que j'y pense… Les prédictions de Stella…

« Le coffre présage une perte d'argent. »

Et j'ai perdu plein d'argent hier en jouant avec Dumbledore et son jeu de cartes à la noix…

« Des êtres féroces que personne ne peut contrôler voudront te faire du mal… »

Ces satanés Niffleurs m'ont bousillé ma belle robe !

« Le ciel te punira pour ta témérité… »

… Est-ce un événement à venir ? Vais-je être foudroyée ?

Je vais chez Stella. Ca m'inquiète, cette histoire.

17h07

- Bonjour, Poppy. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien. Est-ce que, euh, tu pourrais me faire une prédiction plus précise ?

Elle ne m'a fait aucune remarque du style « Aha, je te l'avais dit que j'avais raison ! », et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Elle s'est contentée de répondre :

- Les prédictions d'hier se sont toutes réalisées.

- Ah bon ? Mais… Le ciel qui me punira pour ma témérité…

- La dernière fois que tu as été téméraire, il me semble qu'un objet est tombé sur ta tête, a-t-elle dit en fermant la porte. Désolée, mais j'ai une potion sur le feu.

J'ai réfléchi. Si téméraire = saoule et objet tombé du ciel = pot de fleur, alors, oui, le ciel m'a punie pour ma témérité.

Terrifiant. La Divination marche.

Je suis allée en parler à Ophélia qui corrigeait des copies.

- Ah ! Merci de venir, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, m'a-t-elle dit en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je te fais du café ? Ces septième années sont décidément nuls. On dirait qu'ils n'ont rien fait pendant des années ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à des poulpes. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui. En rentrant de l'hôpital, je suis allée voir…

- _De l'hôpital_ ?

J'ai dû tout lui expliquer, puis je lui ai raconté les prédictions de Stella.

- C'est sûrement du hasard, a-t-elle tranquillement répondu.

- Tu ne voudrais pas des prédictions, toi aussi ?

- Très bonne idée ! Comme ça, je te prouverais que c'est n'importe quoi, tout ça.

17h58

Stella nous a ouvert la porte juste au moment où nous allions frapper.

- Tu ferais mieux de te méfier, Ophélia, lui a dit Stella en souriant.

Elle nous a servi du café – mon deuxième dans la journée – et a observé le fond de la tasse de la prof d'Arithmancie.

Elle a sourit et a simplement dit :

- J'espère que tu aimes les safaris, parce que tu vas être servie.

Nous sommes sorties. J'étais perplexe, Ophélia était écroulée de rire.

- Un safari à Poudlard ! Non mais vraiment, je demande à voir !

Ses prières ont été exaucées. Elle a traversé une porte vraisemblablement ensorcelée et s'est retrouvée avec une crinière et une queue de lion.

Je n'en peux plus de rigoler. Et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir de rire quand Ophélia a rugi de colère.

18h20

Sirius Black et James Potter sont arrivés peu après et avaient l'air catastrophé. Ils ont essayé de filer discrètement mais je les ai repérés avant. Ils avaient mis en place le sort en espérant que des Serpentards passeraient avant nous.

Et ce n'est pas tout. Je leur ai demandé où ils avaient trouvé ce sort, et ils ont été obligés de me révéler qu'ils l'avaient trouvé à la Bibliothèque, mais ils n'ont pas voulu me dire où. Nous y sommes donc allés tous les quatre.

Gemma a eu l'air très surprise en voyant Ophélia.

- ¿ Madre mia, qué pasa aqui ?

- Vous ne sauriez pas d'où vient ce sortilège ?

- Si, si. La Réserve.

J'ai eu du mal à comprendre puisqu'elle avait prononcé « La résserrrrbe ». Elle nous a rapporté le livre et ça a été confirmé.

Les deux gamins se sont donc aventurés dans la Réserve strictement interdite de la Bibliothèque. Six heures de colle chacun et vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Je me demande comment, avec toutes ces heures de colle, ils arrivent encore à trouver du temps pour inventer des farces.

Quoi qu'il en soit, moi, j'ai trouvé ça drôle. Curieusement, Ophélia n'a pas du tout apprécié. Elle rugissait encore à l'infirmerie, devant le café que je nous avais fait, alors que je cherchais la potion appropriée pour la soigner.

21h30

Petite catastrophe pendant le dîner : pour fêter le retour des jumeaux Prewett, bataille de pastèques entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Une fois encore, malgré l'air réprobateur de Dodo, je le soupçonne d'avoir beaucoup aimé le spectacle.

Le pauvre Lupin le Loupiot a tout raté du spectacle. Si ses pleines lunes lui font en plus rater chaque épisode marrant, sa scolarité sera vraiment nulle.

22h30

Impossible de dormir. Je vais voir Ophélia, elle doit être encore réveillée.

22h45

Comme de juste, elle corrigeait des copies de maths. La pauvre, elle se surmène. Je lui ai emprunté un peu de café qu'elle s'était fait pour tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin des corrections. Ma main tremble un peu quand j'écris. Je crois que je suis trop excitée.

Troisième tasse de café de la journée, après tout. C'est normal.

23h00

Ophélia a fini ses copies et elle est dans le même état d'énervement.

- On doit se trouver une occupation, a-t-elle affirmé.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

En attendant de trouver une idée, on s'est fait un p'tit café.

Deux heures du matin

Vers 23h30, on a pensé que faire un footing dans le parc serait le meilleur moyen de dépenser notre énergie pour pouvoir mieux dormir après. Bien sûr, nous étions toutes les deux en robe de chambre. Elle a refusé que je passe par l'infirmerie pour me changer, et je lui ai donc demandé par solidarité de s'habiller de la même façon. Sa robe de chambre est orange avec des fleurs vertes.

On a fait quatre fois le tour de Poudlard.

En repassant devant l'entrée, nous avons croisé Dodo, en short de sport. L'une des pires visions de ma vie après Dodo en pyjama et mon premier stage à l'hôpital où j'ai été apprenti-sage-femme. Je n'oublierai jamais.

- Ah, vous aussi vous faites votre footing vers une heure ?

- Oui mais on vient de finir ! s'est empressée de dire Ophélia.

- Une prochaine fois, alors ? a-t-il dit, un peu déçu.

- Oui oui, sûrement, ai-je assuré.

- Dans tes rêves, a répondu Ophélia à voix basse.

Nous sommes rentrées dans la Grande Salle pour nous asseoir. On s'est regardées dans les yeux.

- T'es fatiguée, Poppy ?

- Non. Et toi ?

- Non plus.

On s'est donc mises à courir dans les couloirs pour dépenser notre énergie. Je profite d'un arrêt dans les toilettes de Mimi pour écrire (Mimi « divertit » Ophélia en attendant).

Trois heures du matin

En courant, j'ai trébuché contre un truc mou et suis tombée par terre. C'était ce chat hideux, Miss Beigne ou un nom bizarre comme ça, celui d'Argus Le Moche.

J'ai hurlé – je n'aime pas les chats – puis Ophélia a hurlé puis on a entendu Le Moche hurler. On s'est remises à courir. L'autre affreux s'est mis à nous poursuivre. On est arrivées devant un miroir, brusquement, et je n'ai pas pu freiner à temps : j'ai foncé à l'intérieur. C'était un passage secret, je suis passée au travers. Ophélia m'a rejointe et on a détalé dans le tunnel, sans réfléchir. On a couru, couru, couru – on continuait notre footing après tout. Au bout, il y avait une trappe. Je l'ai ouverte.

C'était le sous-sol qui servait de réserve des Trois Balais. Le dernier tube des Kangaroos – le groupe de musique à la mode du moment – pulsait à travers le plafond. Il y avait des escaliers au fond qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. La porte en haut s'ouvrit, apportant davantage de bruit dans la réserve, et une jeune brune pulpeuse en descendit.

- Vous vous êtes perdues ? nous dit-elle gaiement. Dis donc, vous ne seriez pas profs à Poudlard, vous deux ?

- Pas moi ! me suis-je défendue.

- Vive la solidarité, a grogné Ophélia.

- Tu ne serais pas R – commençai-je.

- ROSMERTA oui, me coupa-t-elle.

- Ah, je croyais que tu t'appelais R-

- NON ! me coupa-t-elle à nouveau en descendant les dernières marches de l'escalier. Rosmerta. C'est mon pseudonyme. Je déteste mon prénom ! Alors à partir de maintenant, on m'appelle Rosmerta ou Miss Rosmerta. Vous aimez ma fête ?

- Euh…

Ophélia et moi avons échangé un rapide coup d'œil. Pas la peine de lui raconter pour le passage secret. Et raconter l'incident avec Argus le Moche aurait été pathétique.

- Ouais, c'est super, ai-je poursuivi. Mais ce sera certainement mieux quand on sera venues, euh, revenues là-haut.

- C'est sûr, a dit Rosmerta avec un clin-d'œil. Là-haut, y a moins d'alcool… mais y a de quoi déboucher les bouteilles !

Sur ce, elle a fait léviter quatre énormes barriques de Bièraubeurre – spécialité de Rosmerta – et est remontée.

- Bon, bah… On n'a qu'à y aller, a proposé Ophélia. En dansant, on se dépensera physiquement. T'en penses quoi ?

- Bonne idée.

* * *

><p>...ou pas.<br>J'ai encore des doutes sur le prochain chapitre mais je pense que je le posterai tout de même ainsi, la semaine prochaine.

En espérant que ça vous a plu ? (Et que vous laisserez une review ?)

A bientôt !


	8. Poppy se crée des ennuis

La note de fin de chapitre est déjà énorme donc je vais la faire courte ici : merci pour vos reviews ! Et puis désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu mais il y a un problème avec ffnet en ce moment pour les reviews donc je m'en occupe ici.  
>- Roman 2005 : contente que ça te plaise !<br>- feufollet : ce chapitre est long aussi. Tu verras que Poppy n'est pas au bout de ses peines !  
>- Nono : J't'ai pas dit ? Rosmerta est le prochain POV auquel je m'intéresserai dans « A Day In the Life ». Mais bon, faudra attendre les vacances – MES vacances je précise – avant de voir ça. Contente de t'avoir fait rire en tout cas, et bon courage pour la semaine qui suit !<br>- Elec9 : Tu n'as pas encore vu le pire =D  
>- Victoria Boubouille : Si drôle que ça ? Tant mieux ! Avec cette fic, je veux faire rire en priorité. D'autant plus que les semaines qui viennent ne vont pas être très marrantes… J'espère que les chapitres suivants te détendront aussi !<br>- DameLicorne : Elles sont originales, c'est tout =D Et puis c'est trop la classe les robes de chambre. Non ? …non ? … bon ok je sors.  
>- Eve : Ouais bah j'aimerais bien que tout ce que je touche se change effectivement en or, ça m'aurait permis de ne pas rater mes ECE de bac tout à l'heure (c'était un titrage. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il y a un plan international contre moi).<p>

J'ai oublié de préciser un ch'tit détail dans le dernier chapitre, à propos de Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital corrompu : si ça vous intéresse d'en savoir plus là-dessus, et notamment sur le processus de décorruption, passez lire A Day in the Life avec notre Poppy nationale et un p'tit personnage bonus que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de caser… =D  
>Ah et tant que j'y pense, le « jeu de mot débile » de Mirabelle : « Comment vous vous sentez, Poppy ? Comme un charme ? » ou quelque chose du style. En anglais, Poppy = coquelicot ou une fleur du genre, et le charme est une fleur… je crois… ah bah non, l'ami wiki me signale que c'est un arbuste. On va faire comme si c'était Mirabelle qui n'avait aucune notion du monde végétal et pas moi, ok ?<p>

… ou alors la blague consistait en le fait qu'elle s'est pris un pot de fleur sur la tête, et qu'elle évoque ensuite le charme… Hum… Tout porte à croire que j'ai vraiment un humour de géranium en pot.

* * *

><p>6h30<p>

Je me suis levée avec un incroyable mal de tête et une énorme fatigue. J'étais dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas, dans un lit que je ne connaissais pas. Prise d'un doute, je me suis retournée.

_Il y a un homme dans le lit._

Je suis horrifiée.

Il n'a pas la tête tournée vers moi, j'ignore donc totalement de qui il s'agit. Il est allongé sur le ventre, et son bras droit est posé en travers de ma poitrine. Je n'osais pas bouger d'un millimètre, mais au bout de dix minutes à attendre, j'en ai eu marre et je me suis très lentement dégagée. Il a fini par grogner et de peur de le réveiller je me suis immobilisée. J'ai réussi à atteindre mon sac dans lequel se trouvait mon journal.

Bon, tu es mon journal donc je peux le dire sans crainte : je, euh… Bon… C'est gênant. Aucun homme n'est venu cueillir « ma petite fleur ». Là, je suis en culotte avec une chemise d'homme sur le dos. Ca prête à confusion. J'essaie désespérément de me souvenir de la nuit dernière, mais ça s'arrête au moment où j'entame mon troisième Whisky Pur-Feu.

Diantre. Va-t-il falloir que j'attendre que l'inconnu se réveille pour me dire qui il est ?

6h33

Tiens, moyen efficace de savoir si on a… si j'ai… enfin… Si j'ai toujours ma petite fleur. S'il n'est pas habillé, j'ai ma réponse.

Je vais soulever le drap. Très délicatement comme ça il ne sentira rien.

Oooook. On y arrive. Alors… Dis donc, il est bien foutu ! Au moins, même complètement ivre, je ne suis pas insensée, c'est rassurant.

Enfin, un petit peu.

Oh, bon, ça va ! J'essaie de positiver !

Il n'a pas de chemise… Et… son bras m'empêche de soulever le drap plus haut. Je ne peux pas voir en dessous de son bassin.

Nom d'une pipe en bois.

6h34

Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

6h35

J'ai une idée : je vais faire des mots croisés pour Ophélia. Elle n'aura qu'à les faire quand ses élèves seront en contrôle.

C-.A-.T-A-S-T-R-O-P-H-E  
>-.-.-.-.-.V-.-.-.-.-.-.-A<br>-.-.-.-.-.E-.-.-.-.-.-.-N  
>-.-.-.-.-.N U-.-.-.-.-I<br>-.-.-.-.-.T.-.-.F.-.-.-.Q  
>-.-.-.-O U B L I.-.-.-U<br>-.-.-.-.-.R-.-.E-.-.-.-E  
>-.-.-.-.-.E-.-.U<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-E.R R E U R

…non. Elle risque de me poser des questions après.

6h38

On est quel jour ?

6h39

Lundi. Flûte. J'ai intérêt à être de retour à l'infirmerie à l'heure. J'ai des élèves qui m'attendent, sacrebleu !

6h40

Faut que j'arrête avec les expressions anciennes. Si quelqu'un me prend à dire « sacrebleu », ma vie sociale est foutue.

6h41

Ce ne serait jamais que la deuxième fois que ça m'arriverait.

6h45

SAPERLIPOPETTE ! Un réveil vient de sonner ! Il commence à se réveiller et bientôt il va me remarquer et… Ooooh j'ai trop peur !

7h00

Journal… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie.

Il a bougé pour éteindre son réveil, puis s'est levé – il était en caleçon – et a commencé à faire le tour du lit pour chercher ses affaires. C'est alors qu'il m'a vue.

- Bonjour Poppy, a-t-il dit d'une voix ensommeillée en souriant. Vous avez bien dormi ?

C'était Douglas Grant.

Douglas Grant. Le petit gars timide prof d'études des moldus. Celui qui m'a amenée à l'hôpital hier, accessoirement.

Donc il m'a vue hier dans un état plus que déplorable.

- Un peu mal à la tête, ai-je timidement avoué en rougissant furieusement.

Une question me brûlait les lèvres mais je me voyais mal m'écrier : « Alors, vous avez cueilli ma petite fleur ? » Surtout que si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait savoir qu'à vingt-sept ans je n'avais encore jamais eu de relations de ce genre et…

Attention, je ne dis pas que vingt-sept ans, c'est vieux, pas du tout.

Nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux quelques secondes. Son sourire grandissait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle ? Ma tête ? Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière ?

- Je… je ne me souviens plus trop ce qu'il s'est passé… hier soir ? ai-je fini par dire d'une voix peu assurée.

- Je me demandais combien de temps vous mettriez pour me le demander, a-t-il répondu en riant. Vous étiez complètement ivre à la fête de Rosmerta et je me suis chargé de vous ramener. Mais vous n'aviez pas envie de revenir chez vous… Je n'ai pas réussi à vous convaincre.

J'ai eu un flash-back. Je me suis revue avec quelques verres dans le nez en train de draguer ouvertement ce pauvre Douglas Grant – qui, maintenant que j'y pensais, était mort de rire plutôt que charmé au moment des faits.

Je me suis revue, quelques temps plus tard, en train de faire un strip-tease devant un Douglas Grant qui, pour le coup, était un peu gêné, alors que je m'étranglais avec ma robe de chambre. (Bon sang, j'étais venue en robe de chambre ! Je venais de m'en souvenir.)

Et enfin, je me suis revue en train de convaincre Douglas Grant de dormir avec moi.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je me souviens, l'ai-je arrêté avant qu'il ne rappelle la suite de la soirée.

Jamais je ne m'étais trouvée dans une situation aussi embarrassante.

- Bien, a-t-il dit, toujours souriant.

C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. C'est bas, de se moquer des gens un peu saouls.

Je me suis rhabillée en quatrième vitesse – je crois bien que j'ai enfilé ma robe de chambre à l'envers – et avant de partir, je lui ai demandé, sans le regarder dans les yeux :

- Et Ophélia Badcock ? Où est-elle ?

- Oh, elle, elle était dans un état ! Pire que vous. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a ramené chez lui… Une vieille connaissance, j'ai son nom sur le bout de la langue… Le pharmacien de Pré-au-Lard, vous voyez qui c'est ?

7h08

Il y a quelqu'un là-haut, très bien placé, qui ne m'aime pas.

Mais alors pas du tout.

7h09

Y a-t-il une justice ? Ca fait des années que je suis à fond sur PC le Pharmacien Canon (alias Félix mais PC lui va mieux), et c'est Ophélia qui a le droit de passer la nuit chez lui ! Et moi j'ai qui ? J'ai un pauvre fan des Moldus !

Non mais vraiment !

7h11

Si ça se trouve j'aurais pu flirter avec PC et puis on se serait embrassés et…

STOP.

C'est déjà assez déprimant comme ça.

7h12

Mais j'y pense. Si ça se trouve, Ophélia l'a déjà embrassé ? Si ça se trouve ils sortent ensemble ? Si ça se trouve, ils ont…

7h13

Si elle a fait ça je la tue.

Et je me liguerai contre elle avec Patrick Flew l'exécrable prof de Quidditch qu'elle déteste.

7h14

Ah non, je ne peux pas, je ne l'aime pas non plus.

7h15

Et puis Ophélia, en plus, elle s'en fichait de PC. C'est moi qui aurais dû boire au point de ne plus pouvoir marcher jusqu'à Poudlard !

7h16

Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

C'est la DERNIERE fois que je bois à une fête. A partir d'aujourd'hui, plus sobre que moi, tu meurs. Je ne boirai plus une goutte. J'aurai toujours la tête sur mes épaules. Je dirai toujours non quand on me proposera une goutte de Champagne des elfes.

7h18

… Enfin, occasionnellement, je pourrai toujours faire des exceptions.

7h20

Zut ! J'ai oublié Lupin !

8h00

J'ai dû me dépêcher comme une folle pour ne pas le faire trop patienter et j'ai attrapé les premiers vêtements qui me sont tombés sous la main – robe boule-disco et robe de chambre. Le fantôme Edgar Clogg s'est moqué de ma tenue.

- C'est juste un style, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, ce n'est pas de votre époque.

- C'est vous qui êtes trop vieille pour essayer différents styles à votre âge.

- JE SUIS JEUNE !

Après cet éclat, Lupin le Loupiot n'a pas osé me parler.

9h03

J'ai fait une petite sieste, puis j'ai fait disparaître les oreilles de lapin qui avaient poussé sur le crâne du petit Sirius Black, qui trouvait ça hilarant, avant d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Comme prévu, j'étais seule. Il y a juste Dumbledore qui est passé pour me dire qu'il m'attendait cet après-midi dans son bureau.

Je n'ai pas vu Ophélia.

9h21

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à Ophélia. Gemma Navidad, la bibliothécaire espagnole, a accouru et s'est mise à me parler à toute vitesse dans sa langue. Evidemment, je n'ai rien compris, mais vu son air paniqué, j'ai accepté de la suivre.

J'aurais mieux fait de finir mon p'tit dèj tranquille. Maintenant, je suis sa complice… et malgré moi !

Dans sa chambre se trouvait un type à moitié nu, qui parlait ce qui ressemblait à un curieux mélange entre l'allemand et le suédois, et qui s'excitait tout seul pour rien. Un rapide examen m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait pris un certain genre de « médicaments » que j'ai l'habitude de déconseiller.

- Vous lui avez fait fumer quoi ?

- ¿ Qué ? ¡ No entiendo !

Et elle s'est mise à m'expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant sa soirée – en espagnol, mais j'avais une petite idée de ce que pouvait vouloir dire « fumar », « droga » et « alucinar ».

« Suuuuper », ai-je pensé. Maintenant, je dois m'occuper d'un inconnu à Poudlard, qui n'a rien à faire ici puisqu'il est interdit d'y entrer sans en avoir eu une autorisation – et à part celle de Gemma, je doute que Monsieur Suédois-Allemand en ait eu. Qui plus est, il a consommé, ainsi que Gemma, j'en suis sûre, quelque chose qui n'a _rien_ à voir avec du tabac.

Je ne peux pas la dénoncer. Elle m'a donné un coup de main l'autre jour, je lui dois ça ! Mais je risque mon poste en faisant ça… Ooooh, que faire, que faire ? Si seulement Ophélia était là pour m'aider !

10h30

Heureusement, le type n'avait pas pris une surdose.

Malheureusement, il avait pris une dose suffisante pour le faire planer pendant au moins quelques heures.

Et, encore malheureusement, le temps que j'aie pris pour descendre chercher de quoi l'endormir à l'infirmerie, il avait filé en douce.

- MAIS JE T'AVAIS DEMANDE DE LE SURVEILLER ! ai-je hurlé à Gemma.

- ¡Callate! ¡Tenemos que buscarle, ahora mismo!

- Ahora mismo toi-même ! me suis-je énervée. Viens maintenant, il faut qu'on aille le chercher avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts !

Elle est partie à gauche, moi à droite. Je suis allée directement chez Stella pour lui demander de l'aide.

- Si c'est pour me dire qu'un drogué suédois à moitié nu parcourt le château, je suis déjà au courant, merci, a-t-elle dit en ouvrant la porte.

- En fait, il est allemand.

- Tu m'apprends quelque chose, a-t-elle fait en refermant la porte.

- Attends !

J'ai coincé à toute vitesse mon pied entre la porte et l'entrebâillure et je me suis mise à crier quand elle a forcé.

- Aïeuh !

- Oh, désolée, s'est-elle excusée en attendant que j'enlève mon pied.

Elle a tout de suite refermé la porte.

- S'il te plaît, Stella, donne-moi un coup de main !

- Je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça ! Il y a quelqu'un qui va perdre son boulot aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas envie que ce soit moi !

- Mais j'ai pas envie que ce soit moi non plus ! ai-je pleurniché.

- Moi non plus. Alors ne viens pas me demander s'il est parti en direction des cuisines, d'accord ?

- Stella, je t'aime ! ai-je crié à travers la porte avant de courir vers le chemin indiqué.

A quelques couloirs des cuisines, j'ai remarqué que des vêtements étaient disposés un peu partout par terre : ceux qui étaient encore sur le dos de l' « ami » de Gemma quand il était dans sa chambre. Flûte ! Il fallait que je le trouve très vite ! Si un élève le croisait nu, les conséquences seraient encore pires. J'ai donc ramassé les habits au fur et à mesure, à moitié courbée, sans cesser de courir. Je suis tombée sur une paire de chaussures très laides et je les ai tirées à moi, mais ce faisant j'ai rencontré une résistance. J'ai levé les yeux.

Lesdites chaussures très laides appartenaient à Argus Rusard (Monsieur Le Moche) qui les portait présentement et qui me regardait avec un air pour le moins surpris.

- Euh… b'jour, Argus, ai-je marmonné. Désolée, je croyais que c'étaient mes chaussures.

- Oh, a-t-il répondu d'un air soupçonneux. A qui sont tous ces vêtements ?

- A Dumbledore, ai-je dit très vite. Il m'a demandé de les emmener en personne aux elfes. Vous savez comment il est…

Merci d'être complètement fou, Dodo. Grâce à toi je peux raconter n'importe quel mensonge, on me croira.

Mais Rusard a eu l'air complètement traumatisé, et après coup je me suis dit que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- Je vois. Vous en avez perdu sur votre chemin, non ?

- Oui… J'ai amené la première cargaison aux cuisines et je revenais sur mes pas pour récupérer le reste.

« Hey, Poppy, t'es plutôt douée en mensonges ! » me suis-je dit sur le coup. « Je crois que je vais me reconvertir dans le théâtre. »

- Tenez, j'ai ramassé ça.

Il m'a tendu un slip que j'ai mis par-dessus la cape et les chaussettes.

- Et ça, a-t-il ajouté en me donnant une ceinture. Il y avait aussi autre chose mais je ne… l'ai pas… ramassé.

Il m'a lancé un dernier regard choqué puis s'est éloigné à pas lents. Sans comprendre, j'ai continué mon chemin jusqu'aux cuisines.

Ce n'est que devant le tableau que j'ai compris.

Sur mon chemin se trouvait un préservatif usagé.

J'ai douloureusement fermé les yeux. Maintenant Rusard devait penser que non seulement Dodo avait encore l'occasion de se servir de ça, ce qui était déjà assez choquant en soi.

Mais le pire.

C'est que maintenant, il devait penser que _j'étais_ la raison pour laquelle Dodo s'en servait.

Gemma, tu vas me le payer.

11h02

J'ai passé le tableau menant aux cuisines et ai enjambé l'ouverture. De l'autre côté se trouvait l'Allemand-Suédois shooté qui dansait nu sur une table… et Ophélia, juste devant, qui l'applaudissait en rigolant.

Quant aux elfes, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ignorer la scène.

- Ophélia ? T'es pas sensée avoir cours ?

Elle s'est tournée vers moi et en voyant ses pupilles complètement dilatées, j'ai crains le pire. Et j'ai bien fait.

- Si, si, mais Franck est tellement plus agréable que les élèves ! Lui, il sait comment faire plaisir aux femmes.

Et elle s'est mise à glousser. Je me suis pincé l'arête du nez et ai inspiré calmement.

- Ophélia, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné à fumer ?

- Fumé ? Caaaalme, Poppy, caaaaaaaaaalme, dit-elle. Je fume jamais, moi, tu le sais.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné ?

- Un joli petit buvard ! s'est-elle écriée en sortant un morceau de papier de la taille d'un quart de timbre moldu. Coloré… Regarde, le joli chat violet dessus ! Et il bouge, et il sort du carré ! … C'est beaauuuuuu…

Je lui ai pris le morceau de papier. Le chat violet en question avait un sourire plus faux que le type dans la dernière pub pour dentifrice et ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Elle hallucinait complètement.

11h40

Je rêve ! Un Pano ! Ce taré a fait rentrer un Pano moldu de LSD à Poudlard ! Mais qu'est-ce que Gemma avait en tête en invitant un collectionneur de drogues ? Elle veut se faire renvoyer ou quoi ?

11h42

Ok, calme, Poppy, calme.

Tu es juste dans une cuisine en compagnie de deux shootés qui risquent de se faire renvoyer en même temps que toi.

Pas de quoi paniquer.

11h43

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE ?

11h45

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- T'as qu'à attendre avec nous, a rigolé Ophélia. Tu veux un petit morceau de buvard ? Regarde, il y a un joli bonhomme avec un grand chapeau dessus… Oh ! Tu crois que c'est un chapelier ?

Elle attendait ma réponse avec beaucoup d'excitation, comme si c'était la révélation de sa vie.

- Non merci, garde-toi ton buvard. Non, ne le mange pas ! Lâche ça Ophélia !

11h52

L'autre a enfin fini de planer. Le problème, c'est qu'il parle un anglais plus qu'approximatif.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez consommé, exactement ?

- Cannabis. C'est bonne. Tu veux ?

- Non merci, c'est gentil. Vous allez partir, maintenant ?

- Oui oui. Euh… Kleidungen ? Vestir ? Habits ?

- Je les ai mis sur la table. Combien de temps ça dure, le LSD ?

- Aaaah, LSD ? cinquante, oder huit, oder dix…

- Odeur ? De quoi vous parlez ? Ah, huit ou dix minutes, c'est ça ?

- Nein, nein ! Heures. Soixante !

- HUIT HEURES ?

- Ja ! Lebe wohl !

- Hein ? Lebe wohl ? Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? … Hé, attendez ! Revenez ! Nooooon !

- Bah alors Poppy qu'est-ce que t'as ? … Oh ! Tu crois que c'est un chapelier ?

23h30

La journée la plus longue de ma vie. J'ai dû surveiller Ophélia pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises, dans la cuisine. J'ai pris la précaution de demander aux elfes de ne rien répéter à personne. Si ça se sait, on sera toutes les deux virées. Et je préfère éviter ça, parce que je n'ai déjà aucune chance de me faire engager ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. C'est une longue histoire que je raconterai une autre fois.

Vers 22h, elle était crevée et un peu déprimée pour une raison obscure, mais au moins elle avait à nouveau tous ses esprits. Je l'ai ramenée dans ses appartements. En sortant, j'ai croisé Patrick Flew, le plus détestable des profs de vol.

- Alors, Pomfresh, c'était bien la nuit dernière ?

- Fermez-la, Flew, ai-je répondu, tendue.

- Je vous ai vue à la fête de Rosmerta, vous étiez dans un sale état, a-t-il rigolé. On ne vous a pas vue de la journée.

Il me regardait bizarrement. Flash-back : bon sang, c'est à lui que je me frottais lentement hier pendant un slow ?

Laissez-moi mourir.

- Hum, hum, ai-je fait, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

- Ecoutez Poppy… Je crois qu'on a mal commencé cette année. Vous ne voudriez pas tout reprendre à zéro ? Venez dîner avec moi la semaine prochaine à Pré-au-Lard. Ce sera très bien.

*PAF*

C'est la baffe virtuelle que je viens de me mettre.

Plus JAMAIS d'alcool.

- J-j-j-j-je peux pas, ai-je bégayé.

- Pourquoi ?

Parce que t'es qu'un pauvre crétin qui m'a fait le pire coup possible il y a moins d'une semaine – me livrer à un Dodo en pyjama à huit heures du matin – et quand je dis « Dodo » je ne parle malheureusement pas de l'espèce d'oiseau éteinte.

Non, je ne peux pas lui dire ça.

- Hé bieeeeen, parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un !

- Oh, a-t-il dit, déçu. Bon. Très bien. Et un autre jour ?

- Heuuuuuu, on verra.

- Je ne vous retiens pas alors, a-t-il dit avec un sourire.

- Bonne nuit.

23h42

Je ne dis pas souvent de gros mots mais là il faut bien que je me lâche quelque part.

MERRRRRRRRRRRRRRDE.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Si je ne fais rien du tout il va mal le prendre et qui sait, peut-être que la prochaine fois il me _tendra un piège_ pour me mettre directement dans le bureau de Dodo ? Il est assez fourbe pour le faire.

Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui accepte de m'accompagner au moins cette fois-ci. Mais Flew reviendra forcément à la charge… Que faire, que faire ?

* * *

><p>- Les mots croisés : Désolée pour la présentation, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Je ne sais pas vous, mais avec mes amies on fait ça, parfois, en cours : on se fabrique des mots croisés les unes pour les autres pour s'occuper en classe (histoire de faire fonctionner nos neurones).<p>

- Traduction fort approximative des paroles de Gemma Navidad : « Tais-toi ! Nous devons le chercher immédiatement ! ». D'ailleurs si un ami bilingue passe dans le coin : peux-tu me corriger ? Je suis sûre qu'en une phrase et demi j'ai réussi à faire au moins 5 fautes.

- Les Pano : abréviation de « Panoramix », le druide, qui fabrique cette potion merveilleuse… Y a plein d'autres surnoms pour les buvards de LSD : par exemple Alice (aux pays des merveilles : je dois vous faire un dessin ?) ou Lucy (in the Sky with Diamonds : jetez un œil aux initiales…). Vous n'en avez rien à faire mais j'ai passé tellement de temps sur wiki pour être réaliste que faut que je me libère de ce trop-plein d'infos. Ce sont de petits buvards imprégnés de LSD, avec un dessin évocateur dessus, comme par exemple le chat de Cheshire. Tu l'avales et paf ! Tu planes.  
>Bon, le LSD – et le cannabis et toutes les autres drogues tant que j'y suis – sauf le café – c'est très mal les enfants, ça peut vous tuer ou vous donner des tendances suicidaires. Qu'on ne m'accuse pas de vouloir pervertir la jeunesse, je suis CONTRE la drogue (et Poppy aussi).<br>Ca me fait bizarre de tenir ce genre de discours… -_-

- L'Allemand : s'il y a des mots qui n'existent pas, dites-moi. Je me suis servi de google pour traduire quelques mots (je ne sais dire que « bonjour » en allemand), mais bon, google reste google alors…

Si vous me connaissez un peu et en cherchant vite-fait sur internet, vous pourrez deviner un épisode qui arrivera dans peu de temps dans le journal de Poppy. Si vous trouvez, ne spoilez pas aux autres !  
>Je sais même pas pourquoi je dis ça. A ce stade, je pense qu'il n'y a encore aucun obsédé de Poppy qui cherche désespérément la suite -_-<p>

Allez à plus lecteurs ! Je vous aime ! Répandez l'amour et les reviews autour de vous !


	9. Poppy n'aime pas les rumeurs

Merci à Roman2005 et chut d'avoir pensé à me laisser un p'tit mot !  
>- Zod'a : Si ça peut te réjouir, une partie de tes « objectifs pour cette fic » comme tu le dis si joliment seront réalisés. Parce que bon, une fic où il n'y a pas d'histoire, c'est un peu obligé quoi.<br>- Eve (en tout cas je suppose que c'est toi qui a reviewé avec le compte Eve et Zod'a vu que Zod'a a déjà laissé une review… à moins qu'elle ne soit skyzophrène, dans ce cas Zod'a number 2 cette réponse est pour toi) : Désolée mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ENTIEREMENT ma faute si certaines personnes veulent t'interner. Pour le mystère PC/Ophélia, il est résolu dans ce chapitre !  
>- DameLicorne : Contente que ça t'ait plu !<br>- Victoria Boubouille : J'sais pas si t'as lu l'avant-première mais si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que le passage avec Rusard te plaira. On n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler !  
>- Elec9 : Crois-moi, Poppy n'a toujours pas vu le pire – je crois que j'ai pas fini d'accumuler les catastrophes sur son dos, c'est trop amusant. Sinon, la raison pour laquelle Poppy est bannie des hôpitaux d'Angleterre ne sera pas évoquée dans cette fic – c'est déjà l'objet de A Day in the Life, une autre fic avec Poppy comme héroïne ! Je t'invite à y jeter un œil, c'est cette fic qui m'a poussé à écrire son journal =D<br>- Nono : Ce chapitre t'est dédié ! C'est tout ce que je peux faire après le jeudi pourri que tu as dû passer en apprenant ce qui t'attendait vendredi. Donc voilà. Et au moment où tu liras ça tu en auras fini donc je peux te le dire : profite bien de ta liberté ! A part ça je sais plus si je t'ai répondu par rapport aux ECE (TP de chimie de bac) mais ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que j'ai trouvé un volume équivalent de 5 mL au lieu d'un volume compris entre 15 et 20 mL. Quand la chimie s'oppose à moi…

Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont corrigé mes fautes d'allemand et d'espagnol. C'est quand même grave. 5 ans d'espagnol et pas foutue de dire « je ne comprends pas ». Ne m'envoyez JAMAIS en Espagne.  
>Ah et pour les lecteurs de Ginger, j'ai répondu (enfin !) à vos reviews sur le blog donc jetez un œil au dernier article.<p>

J'aime bien ce chapitre, assez rare pour que je puisse le souligner. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi.

* * *

><p>Mardi 7 septembre 1971<p>

8h21

Je viens de revenir de la Cabane Hurlante avec le Loupiot. C'était sa dernière nuit de pleine lune avant le prochain mois. Il y est allé tout seul hier vu que j'étais occupée à… m'occuper d'Ophélia. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et PC.

J'ai mis le gamin dans le lit à rideaux et j'ai dissuadé James Potter de lui donner en mains propres une part de gâteau d'anniversaire (c'est le sien – tout Poudlard est au courant. Sans doute parce que c'est écrit en gros sur la tête couverte de cheveux gras du petit Rogue).

8h23

Mon ventre gargouille.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air bon, ce gâteau.

Non ! Je n'y toucherai pas. Je dois faire attention à ma ligne.

8h24

Et puis c'est pas très sympa de voler les gâteaux des gens endormis.

8h25  
>J'aurais peut-être dû mettre cette bonne raison en premier. Maintenant, si quelqu'un lit mon journal, on me prendra pour une fille égoïste.<p>

8h26

LE PREMIER QUI TOUCHE A MON JOURNAL JE L'ETRIPE (tant que j'y pense).

8h28

C'est encore pire, je dois passer pour une égoïste doublée d'une folle sanguinaire.

Tant pis.

8h29

N'empêche que le gâteau a l'air bon.

8h44

Argus le Moche est passé.

- J'ai mal à la tête.

« Ne forcez pas sur la boisson la prochaine fois et ça ira certainement mieux », ai-je pensé en voyant son nez un peu rouge.

Et puis je me suis souvenu qu'hier j'étais tellement saoule que je m'étais retrouvée dans le lit d'un quasi-inconnu.

- Je dois avoir quelque chose, ai-je dit en me dirigeant vers mon armoire à placebos.

Le temps de revenir, il avait entamé le gâteau de Rémus Lupin ! ! ! ! ! ! !

(Le nombre de points d'exclamation témoigne de mon indignation. Non mais c'est vrai ! Moi je suis polie et tout et je fais un effort pour ne pas le manger, et lui il se jette dessus sans y avoir été invité ! Quel rustre !)

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

- Ce n'est pas votre gâteau, non ?

- Non, c'est celui de monsieur Lupin !

- D'accord, a-t-il dit en mangeant un nouveau morceau.

- Mais vous allez arrêter, oui ? me suis-je exclamée en lui arrachant l'assiette des mains. Ca ne se fait pas !

- Mais c'est qu'un élève !

- Comment ça c'est qu'un élève ? Vous êtes complètement immoral, ma parole !

- HA ! La moralité, c'est sûr, vous, vous pouvez donner des leçons dessus, n'est-ce pas ! s'est-il écrié d'un ton sarcastique. Franchement, quand on fait _ça_ avec un vieux riche comme Dumbledore, oui, on peut se permettre de donner des conseils à tout le monde !

Pendant une demi-seconde, je n'ai pas compris.

Puis je me suis rappelé du préservatif de l'Allemand-Suédois d'hier qui traînait dans le couloir.

Je ne peux même pas dénoncer Gemma en plus parce que je serais impliquée là-dedans.

Fichtre.

Alors tu sais ce que j'ai fait, journal ? Tu dois te dire que j'ai trouvé une répartie brillante et que j'ai répliqué de façon cinglante pour rabattre le caquet de cet affreux crétin.

Tu peux même penser que je me suis déchaînée à la moldue sur ce Cracmol au lieu d'utiliser ma baguette, pour ne pas être en situation de supériorité ave mon statut de sorcière.

Hé bien non.

- Et alors ?

« Et alors ». Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé à dire. Je n'ai pas nié. Maintenant il doit être absolument certain que je suis l'amante de… Brrr. Je ne peux même pas l'écrire, c'est trop horrible.

« Et alors ». Je suis vraiment pathétique.

10h12

« Et alors ».

Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

13h02

Table des profs, ce midi, je suis assise entre Rusard et Patrick Flew qui n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des œillades suspectes. Heureusement pour ma peau, Ophélia n'a rien remarqué – elle dormait debout et ne remarquait même pas que Stella lui parlait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

Rusard m'a longuement regardée quand Dodo m'a demandé de le rejoindre plus tard dans son bureau.

- Remarquez, vous devez vous en mettre plein les poches, ça doit certainement valoir le coup, m'a-t-il soufflé quand le directeur est parti.

Arrrrrrgh. J'agonise de honte.

13h08

« Et alors ».

Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir m'oubliator-iser moi-même.

14h27

Suis passée chez Dumbledore.

- Vous savez qu'il est interdit de sortir de l'école sans autorisation, n'est-ce pas, Poppy ?

Comment fait-il pour tout deviner ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça.

Il m'a lancé un regard appuyé très sérieux – je dirais même intimidant. Je me suis tortillée sur place, gênée.

- Bah… c'est vrai… La première fois c'était un samedi, c'est jour de fête non ?... non ? Et puis techniquement, avant-hier, je ne suis sortie que par un passage secret, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais sortie par la grande porte, non ? Et après, je suis _rentrée_ sans autorisation, pas_sortie_, ai-je ajouté d'un air plus sûr de moi.

Il ne s'est pas départi de son air grave.

- Désolée, ai-je marmonné, honteuse.

Il a poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Ce n'est rien, Poppy. Mais votre mère m'a demandé de vous surveiller et de vous sermonner si vous dérogiez au règlement. Mais je n'y arrive pas ! C'est trop dur !

- Prenez un bonbon, lui ai-je dit d'un ton compatissant en lui tendant son propre bol de bonbons au citron.

- Merci, c'est gentil, a-t-il dit tout bas. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.

Moi, je sais ce que je vais lui dire, à ma mère. Je pensais vraiment que j'avais atteint le fond du puits de la honte aujourd'hui. Hé bien non. Merci Maman.

- Vous êtiez dans la Cuisine hier ?

- Comment vous…

- J'ai mes sources, m'a-t-il coupé d'un air mystérieux. Vous avez passé la journée à manger avec Miss Badcock, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, Ophélia et moi avons bu par erreur une potion de famine.

Je venais d'inventer le nom de cette potion.

Il a repris un air grave.

- Soyez plus soigneuse à l'avenir, Poppy.

J'ai hoché rapidement la tête. Ouf ! Il m'avait crue !

- Au fait, j'ai essayé de soigner une élève pendant que vous n'étiez pas là hier. Elle devrait repasser vous voir aujourd'hui. Un bec lui avait poussé au milieu du visage.

- Je vais m'en occuper.

- Et avant que vous ne partiez, voulez-vous une autorisation de sortie pour la semaine prochaine ?

- Pardon ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous deviez voir… quelqu'un, ce jour-là. Tant qu'à faire, je préfère vous donner mon accord plutôt que de vous voir faire le mur.

J'ai dit hier à Patrick Flew que j'étais occupée la semaine prochaine. Les nouvelles vont vite. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai toujours pas réfléchi à qui j'allais inviter.

16h01

L'élève qui avait un bec sur la tête était en l'occurrence Narcissa Black, une sixième année à Serpentard avec des cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils en avaient l'air blanc et un air particulièrement hautain.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus un bec mais un pied palmé au milieu de la figure.

- Heureusement que Dumbledore n'est pas médecin, a-t-elle sifflé. Il s'y prend n'importe comment !

- Vous n'avez pas dû très bien vous y prendre vous non plus pour avoir ça, si je peux me permettre.

- Ne vous permettez pas.

Sale gosse. Pour la peine, je lui ai donné une potion à base de piment mélangée à l'antidote. Bien fait pour elle.

18h03

Suis passée voir Ophélia.

- Alors, ta journée ?

- Mortelle.

- Je te fais un café ?

- Non merci. A la base, si je suis dans cet état, c'est à cause de ça.

- Dis-moi, je voulais te demander… à propos de ça… Est-ce que avec PC, vous avez… euh… tu vois ?

Elle m'a fixée quelques secondes, interloquée.

- Non, je ne vois pas.

- Hé bien c'est… gênant… euh… comment dire…

- Aaaah, tu veux dire si j'ai _couché_ avec ton pharmacien ?

- Dis-le plus fort, les voisins n'ont pas bien entendu.

- Si, si, j'ai bien entendu ! a crié la voix de Patrick Flew à travers le mur.

- La ferme ! avons-nous hurlé, Ophélia et moi, en chœur.

- Non, je ne t'aurais pas fait ça, voyons, a-t-elle ajouté à voix plus basse. Pour qui tu me prends, Poppy ?

- Ca veut dire quoi ça, « ton pharmacien » ? a continué Flew de l'autre côté du mur.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Hé bien, je suis arrivée, il m'a mise dans son canapé et il est allé se coucher dans sa chambre.

- Quel goujat !

- C'est avec lui que vous allez lundi prochain, le pharmacien de Pré-au-Lard, n'est-ce pas, Poppy ? a poursuivi Flew.

- Quoi ? a dit Ophélia, sourcils froncés.

- Laisse, je t'expliquerai, ai-je répondu.

- C'est pas que c'est un goujat, c'est Mirabelle la salope française qui ne voulait pas me laisser leur lit.

- Comment ça « leur lit » ?

- Ils vivent ensemble.

- QUOI ?

- C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas sortir avec moi ? a crié Flew.

- QUOI ? a hurlé Ophélia. Tu sors avec lui ? Tu sors avec ce crétin !

- Hé, ho, je vous entends, je vous signale !

- JUSTEMENT !

- Je ne sors pas avec lui !

- Elle m'a décommandé pour un autre !

- Quel autre ? Et ça veut dire quoi « décommandé » ? Poppy, tu m'as fait ça dans mon dos !

- Vous êtes jalouse, Badcock !

- ALLEZ CREVER, FLEW !

- Mais je ne sors PAS avec lui !

- Mais vous aimeriez bien, ne niez pas ! Vous n'avez pas oublié l'autre soir, j'espère ?

- L'autre soir ? OHMONDIEU t'as couché avec lui !

- MAIS CA COMMENCE A BIEN FAIRE J'AI PAS COUCHE AVEC LUI ET JE NE SORS PAS AVEC LUI !

- PAS ENCORE !

- OH VOUS FERMEZ-LA UN PEU ON S'ENTEND PLUS !

- MAIS C'EST VOUS QUI BEUGLEZ COMME UNE VACHE A L'AGONIE !

- VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'ELLE VOUS DIT LA VACHE ?

- PROFESSEUR J'AIMERAIS VOUS RENdre mon devoir d'Arithmancie en retard ?

Nous nous sommes figées et l'autre crétin de l'autre côté du mur s'est tu aussi. Je me suis retournée très lentement, en même temps qu'Ophélia, vers le nouveau venu, à savoir Gideon (ou Fabian) Prewett. J'ai fait quelques pas sur le côté et me suis vaguement cachée derrière un dossier de chaise, morte de honte.

- Vous n'avez pas frappé à la porte avant d'entrer, a fulminé Ophélia, sans doute aussi honteuse que moi.

- Si mais vous n'entendiez pas… et vous étiez clairement là, a-t-il continué.

J'entendais dans sa voix qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Donnez-moi votre copie et sortez d'ici, Prewett.

- Merci, professeur. A demain. Au fait, Miss Pomfresh, ne jouez jamais à cache-cache, vous perdriez très vite.

Après qu'il ait claqué la porte, j'ai proposé à Ophélia de poursuivre la conversation dans mon infirmerie.

- Je peux venir aussi ?

- LA FERME FLEW !

Bon, maintenant que le thé est prêt, il va falloir que je te lâche, petit journal. Je te raconte tout après.

20h07

- Donc tu n'as rien fait avec PC ?

- Non, Poppy ! Je te le jure. Et toi, comment s'est finie ta soirée ?

- J'ai fini dans le lit de… Douglas Grant. Arrête de rire Ophélia ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Et on n'a rien fait non plus. J'ai juste eu vraiment très honte.

- Ca nous apprendra. C'est la dernière fois que je touche à une bouteille d'alcool.

- Pareil. Tiens, prends un peu de thé.

- Dis-moi, il est drôlement bon ! Tu mets quoi pour le sucrer ?

- Un peu de rhum. C'est délicieux. Ophélia, puis-je te poser une question ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvée en train de planer dans les cuisines hier ?

Elle a pris un air contrit.

- Je ne voulais pas, Poppy, je te le jure. C'était amusant, certes. Mais je ne recommencerai jamais.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu accepté d'en prendre à la base ?

- Le Norvégien a frappé à ma porte. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, je me suis dit que je pouvais le cacher dans les Cuisines en attendant de retrouver son propriétaire. C'était qui, d'ailleurs ?

- Gemma Navidad. J'aurais deux mots à lui dire.

- Moi aussi. Je reprends : je l'ai amené dans les cuisines, puis j'ai voulu repartir – j'avais déjà passé une affreuse nuit, je revenais tout juste de chez PC et j'avais très mal à la tête. Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose pour ne plus souffrir, un genre d'aspirine, et… voilà. J'ai honte d'être tombée aussi facilement dans son piège…

- Tu ne peux pas être plus honteuse que moi…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Je lui ai donc raconté mes deux journées : le matin réveillée dans le lit de Grant, plus tard nez à nez avec un Rusard certain que je suis en couple avec Dodo, le soir avec Flew me draguant à cause de mon comportement aguicheur du soir d'avant, et aujourd'hui, grondée par le directeur sur ordre de ma mère, humiliée par une élève avec un pied de canard sur la figure, et, le meilleur pour la fin : « Et alors ? »

- Parfois, je suis contente de ne pas avoir ta vie, m'a dit Ophélia à la fin de mon récit en sirotant son thé.

- Merci pour ta compassion Ophélia, ça me touche beaucoup.

- Comment vas-tu faire pour sortir lundi prochain ? Tu iras seule ?

- Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un. Toi ?

- J'aurai des copies à corriger, j'ai prévu de faire un contrôle à mes septième année ce jour-là.

- Stella, alors ?

- Pas sûr, rappelle-toi qu'elle sort rarement du château à la nuit tombée, elle dit que ça porte malchance. Elle et sa Divination stupide…

- Safari, lui ai-je rappelé.

- Oh, ça va.

Elle a marqué un silence.

- Il y a toujours Douglas Grant, non ?

- Laisse tomber. J'ai suffisamment honte comme ça, je ne veux plus jamais le recroiser de ma vie.

- Argus le Moche alors…

- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

- Slughorn…

- Je suis sérieuse !

- Voire même Albus tant qu'on y est ? Ok, ok, j'arrête, a-t-elle dit en interceptant mon regard meurtrier.

Bon, j'y vais, je dois me préparer pour le dîner. Faites qu'il passe le plus rapidement possible.

22h21

Merci aux jumeaux Prewett pour avoir envoyé par mégarde un potiron dans la figure de Mirabelle. Pour une fois que leur farce est d'utilité publique.

On dirait que James Potter et Sirius Black se sont un peu calmés. Je suppose qu'ils ont compris leur douleur avec toutes leurs heures de retenues.

* * *

><p>Hep, notez bien : cette semaine ce n'est pas un, ni deux, ni trois, mais QUATRE chapitre que je publierai ! Hé oui vous avez bien lu quatre chapitres ! Pourquoi ? Bah parce qu'ils sont courts.<p>

Vous n'avez pas l'air ravi.  
>Je sais pas trop quand je les posterai dans la semaine donc ce sera au petit bonheur, quand j'y penserai.<p>

See ya !


	10. Des patients pour Poppy

Vous reprendrez bien une tranche de Poppy ?

Je réponds vite-fait à mes revieweurs chéris avant :  
>- Victoria Boubouille : Moi aussi ça me change d'écrire pour Poppy que pour Ginger ! Et très personnellement je préfère. C'est moins brut, plus subtil, adulte en fait (mais pas trop) que le style que j'utilise pour Ginger, qui est une brute un peu stupide à mon sens. Ce chapitre est court mais j'espère qu'il te plaira !<br>- Elec9 : Le truc du rhum m'est venu comme ça. Parfois, les trucs drôles tombent du ciel directement dans ma tête... mais c'est rare.  
>- DameLicorne : Chapitre "transition" ? C'est pas vraiment comme si y avait une histoire donc cette expression me laisse sceptique... :S<br>- Roman2005 : T'as bien noté la deuxième partie du 22h21, hein ? J'y ai pensé en écrivant ce chapitre.

* * *

><p>Mercredi 8 septembre 1971<p>

14h12

Un grand merci à James Potter et Sirius Black qui ont pensé à remplir mon infirmerie ce matin.

- Ma salle de Métamorphoses, répétait Minerva, en état de choc. Ils ont fait exploser ma salle de Métamorphoses.

Les deux gamins s'étaient évanouis sous la force de l'explosion et deux jeunes filles avaient vu leur chevelure prendre feu. Un gamin s'était pris une chaise dans la figure et Pettigrow et Rogue saignaient du nez. Apparemment, la bombe était sensée être déposée dans le sac de Rogue. Ils n'en ont cependant pas eu le temps.

- Ils ont fait exploser ma salle de Métamorphoses, a répété Minerva.

- Sans blague, ai-je marmonné en courant vers James Potter, qui venait de se réveiller et regardait méchamment Rogue en essayant d'attraper sa baguette. Jeune homme, vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Vous avez une idée du nombre de points que vous faites perdre à votre maison depuis la semaine dernière ?

- Euh… beaucoup ?

- Beaucoup _trop_, ai-je grincé. Il va falloir que vous appreniez à faire la différence entre « farce sympathique » et « attaque dangereuse »

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ? s'est-il étonné.

Un mystère de la vie vient d'être résolu.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Minerva était à nouveau fonctionnelle – et ses cordes vocales aussi, demandez à Black et Potter, ils vous confirmeront. Avant, je me demandais comment ils faisaient pour trouver du temps pour faire des farces avec toutes leurs heures de colle. Maintenant, je me demande s'ils ont même le temps de dormir.

Minerva a d'ailleurs passé cinq bonnes minutes à trouver un créneau pour leur punition.

- Tous les lundis à huit heures dans mon bureau pendant un mois !

- On est déjà avec le professeur Slughorn, a dit Potter.

- Bon… Alors à dix-neuf heures !

- On récure la salle des Trophées à cette heure-là.

- … Le mardi alors !

- Impossible, on nettoie les vestiaires de Quidditch toute la soirée.

Ca a continué comme ça pendant un moment, puis Black a daigné sortir un planning de ses cours et de ses heures de colles pour l'aider. Folle de rage, elle leur a mis des heures de colle partout où ils n'avaient rien de prévu.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, ils se sont discrètement tapé dans la main.

14h20

Du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire lundi prochain. Misère de misère ! Comment vais-je m'en sortir ? Je suis fichuuuuuuue !

14h22

Tu te rends compte, journal ? Tout à l'heure, j'ai préféré sauter le repas plutôt que déjeuner en compagne de Patrick Flew. Je suis un vrai cas.

14h23

Et en plus, maintenant, j'ai faim.

14h25

Ce qui me fait penser que je dois donner des chocolats à Douglas Grant pour m'avoir amenée à l'hôpital il y a quelques jours.

14h26

Oui, sauf que j'ai décrété cette nuit que je ne le croiserai plus jamais.

Ca va être difficile.

14h30

Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !

Tiens, je vais passer un coup de cheminette à ma mère.

14h40

- Poppy ? Tu as grossi, non ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Maman. Pourquoi tu as demandé au professeur Dumbledore de me surveiller ? Je ne suis plus un bébé !

- Je sais bien. Et tu n'es pas non plus toute jeune et je sais que…

- Je SUIS jeune !

- … certaines femmes mûres aiment les aventures, mais je…

- Je ne suis PAS mûre ! Maman !

- …ne veux pas d'une vie comme ça pour toi, tu comprends ? Si tu as décidé de rester célibataire toute ta vie, c'est ton choix, mais que ce choix ne perturbe pas tes amis masculins.

- MAMAN ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester célibataire ! Je vais me marier !

- Quand ?

- BIENTOT !

J'ai brutalement ressorti ma tête de la cheminée et me suis retournée. Grant venait d'arriver.

Oh Merlin. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Vous avez entendu à partir de quand ? ai-je demandé sans le regarder.

- Euh… du début.

Il sait donc : que ma mère demande à Dumbledore de me surveiller, que je complexe sur mon âge, que je suis célibataire et limite désespérée, au point que je m'écrie que je vais bientôt me marier.

Ca pourrait être pire, il pourrait pleuvoir.

- Je voulais juste vous emprunter un parapluie, je dois chercher un colis à la poste de Pré-au-Lard et il s'est mis à pleuvoir au moment où je mettais le pied dehors.

14h50

Quoi que j'aie fait à Merlin, ça devait être très grave.

19h01

Je viens de passer avec Ophélia chez Gemma Navidad, la bibliothécaire espagnole. Nous devions nous expliquer à cause d'un incident fâcheux arrivé quelques jours plus tôt.

- Bonjour, Gemma, avons-nous dit en entrant dans la bibliothèque occupée par deux élèves : le Loupiot et la rouquine en première année de Gryffondor.

- ¡Hola amigas! ¿Como estais?

- On est venues te parler de… hum, de l'homme qui a…

Voyant que le Loupiot me regardait d'un air bizarre, j'ai dû me rapprocher d'elle pour tout lui expliquer. Elle sentait légèrement l'alcool.

Je commence à me poser des questions sur les capacités de Dumbledore à choisir ses bibliothécaires.

- Tu as invité un homme l'autre jour. Qui était-ce ?

- ¿Qué? ¿Una mano?

- Hombre, lit Ophélia sur un dictionnaire anglo-espagnol. Un hombre. ¿Cual es le hombre?

Gemma a réfléchi quelques instants – sans doute pour traduire la phrase d'Ophélia – puis s'est exclamée :

- ¡Aaaaah, si, si, Franck! Il est un amigo à moi, muy gentil. Ca faisait un long temps que je ne l'avais pas rencontré ! Il danés. Danemark.

- Il est danois ? ai-je enfin compris.

- ¡Amigo de mon escuela! Je l'aime mucho mucho mucho, c'est gentil de ne pas l'avoir dénoncé, ¡muchas gracias chicas! Tiens, c'est pour vous.

Et elle a sorti un immense plateau de chocolats sous son bureau.

19h12

Nous sommes en train de nous bâfrer des chocolats de Gemma. Ils sont vraiment succulents.

- On ne va pas la dénoncer, hein ? me demande Ophélia en engouffrant une praline dans sa bouche.

- Non, elle est trop gentille.

- Mucho gentille.

- Mucho mucho mucho.

20h03

Beuuuh.

J'ai plus très faim. Je crois que je ne vais pas aller dîner, ce soir.

Tant mieux, j'éviterai Rusard, Flew et Grant. D'une pierre trois coups.

* * *

><p>Merciiii pour toutes vos reviews et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !<p> 


	11. Poppy panique

Je me suis rendu compte que le format du texte était dégueulasse pour cette fic sur ffnet. J'ai donc procédé pour que ça ressemble au texte sur hpf (c'est juste une histoire de sauts de ligne et de paragaphes mais ça me perturbe.)  
>(Oui je suis perturbée par pas grand-chose)<br>(Oui c'est difficile de vivre avec ce handicap)  
>Bref ce chapitre est aux normes. Vous me direz si vous êtes perturbés par ce changement et si vous préférez le texte comme ça ou comme ça l'était avant.<p>

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me dire que vous aimez lire cette fic juste pour décompresser et rire un coup. Bon il est possible que vous ne soyez que deux à me l'avoir dit mais faisons comme si vous étiez nombreux. Ca me fait trèèèès plaisir, parce que c'est le but précis de la fic : faire rire, passer un bon moment, point, comme manger un Arlequin. Alors merci !

- DameLicorne : La mère de Poppy réapparaîtra ! Son personnage se crée tout seul sous mon clavier et je le trouve plutôt marrant.  
>- Elec9 : La seule faute de Poppy, c'est d'avoir attiré l'attention d'un auteur sadique =D<br>- Grain de Sable : Je préfère les chapitres courts aussi parce qu'ils sont plus proches de ce que je veux pour cette fic. Mais écrire des longs c'est sympa aussi ! Ca me rappelle *ahum* certaines longues fics que j'écrivais avant.  
>- jjunee : Il y a certainement beaucoup de choses marrantes à raconter à propos des jumeaux Weasley, mais j'ai déjà largement assez de matière avec cette année ! Je ne pense pas faire de « suite » sauf si une foule en délire m'accueille en bas de chez moi pour me supplier de le faire ou si on m'envoie un chèque avec plein de zéros.<br>- Nono : Pas bête, l'idée de la carte de naissance de Poppy ! Ca pourra me servir pour un prochain chapitre, ça. 'Tout cas c'est sympa de lire tes reviews qui respirent l'enthousiasme (sans ironie). Ca fait du bien d'être en vacances, hein ? p – L'idée de l'inversion des rôles me plaisait bien : Dodo qui panique et Poppy qui le calme en proposant un bonbon au citron. Cela dit ce sera plus souvent le contraire je pense. Bonnes vacs en Turquie !  
>- Roman 2005 : merci !<p>

* * *

><p>Jeudi 9 septembre 1971<p>

8h45  
>AAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je sais toujours pas avec qui sortir lundi prochain ! Mais comment je vais faiiiiiiiiiire !<br>Faisons une petite liste.  
>- Gemma : je serai incapable de lui demander de sortir. Littéralement. Elle ne parle qu'à peine l'anglais. Et elle risquerait de penser que je lui propose un rendez-vous amoureux ou quelque chose comme ça. Déjà que certains pensent que je suis en couple avec Dodo, pas la peine de m'enfoncer plus profondément dans mes problèmes.<br>- Stella : Elle ne sort quasiment jamais le soir, par crainte de rencontrer des vampires ou un truc du style je crois. Ah non, c'est vrai : elle a peur de rencontrer des _Boullus_. Pourquoi je suis amie avec elle, déjà ?  
>- Douglas Grant : n'en parlons pas. J'ai tellement honte. Je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver face à lui.<br>- PC : C'est une idée sauf qu'il est en couple avec Mirabelle la salope et elle ne me laissera pas poser un doigt sur lui.  
>- Flew : à la base c'est à cause de lui que je suis dans cette mouise.<br>- Argus le Moche : haha ! Elle était bien bonne. Bon, faut que je reste sérieuse.  
>- Dodo : les hommes qui ont un siècle de plus que moi, ce n'est pas mon genre. Et j'ose à peine imaginer ce que me ferait endurer cet imbécile de concierge s'il apprenait que je passais une soirée avec Dodo.<br>- Un élève ? Non, laisse tomber, ils sont minimum moins âgés que moi de dix ans. Pas que je sois vieille, mais c'est un peu malsain de sortir avec des plus jeunes que toi.  
>Si seulement ma mère pouvait lire ces mots.<br>- Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Je ne vais quand même pas demander à Flitwick, Minerva, Pomona ou Slughorn, quand même, non ?

8h48  
>Ok, à mois que Stella refuse… et il est fort probable qu'elle refuse… je suis fichue.<p>

9h12  
>Mirabelle est passée.<p>

- J'ai affreusement mal ici, depuis ce matin, dit-elle en pointant son buste. Félix n'a pas réussi à diagnostiquer.

J'aurais bien aimé la laisser mourir sur place – je l'aurais regardée en mangeant du popcorn – mais quelque chose m'en a retenu. C'était soit ma conscience professionnelle, soit ma stupidité.  
>J'ai donc tâté l'endroit en question, puis me suis reculée et l'ai regardée d'un air très sérieux.<p>

- C'est grave ? s'est-elle inquiétée.  
>- Oui… tu as un cancer. Tu vas en mourir.<p>

Avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer, j'ai ajouté :

- C'est soit ça, soit un bleu.

9h15  
>Hihihihihi ! C'était tellement bien. Parfois je me trouve tellement drôle que je me dis que j'ai dû être humoriste dans une autre vie.<p>

9h16  
>En tout cas ça aurait certainement été encore plus drôle si elle n'était pas partie en claquant la porte derrière elle. La poignée est tombée par terre. Maintenant je ne peux plus qu'ouvrir avec ma baguette. Super !<p>

9h17  
>Et comment vont faire les enfants pour rentrer ? Ils n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs du collège !<p>

9h21  
>Voilà. Je me suis mise devant la porte et j'attends que des élèves arrivent.<p>

9h22  
>J'ai l'impression de tenir une boutique et d'attendre désespérément des clients.<p>

9h23  
>Et en plus je m'ennuie.<br>Il fait drôlement froid dans ce couloir.

9h30  
>Patrick Flew est passé.<p>

- Poppy ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ?  
>- Je prends l'air, ça ne se voit pas ?<br>- Euh…  
>- Vous avez quelque chose à me demander ? J'ai beaucoup de travail, je m'accorde une pause de deux minutes, et ensuite je retourne à la paperasse qu'Albus m'a donnée.<br>- Ah oui, vous êtes sa secrétaire, s'est-il rappelé.

Encore maintenant j'en ris. En tout cas je me suis bien améliorée en matière de mensonges moi.

- Un élève de Poufsouffle m'a donné un mot de vous, comme quoi vous l'aviez dispensé pour ce cours de vol. Mais j'ai eu un doute…  
>- Je n'ai dispensé personne cette semaine. Enfin, à part Lupin.<br>- C'est bien ce que je pensais, il va m'entendre, ce gamin. Au fait, pour lundi…  
>- Oui, j'ai recontacté mon ami et il est toujours partant, me suis-je écriée.<p>

Ai-je oublié de préciser qu'il s'agissait de mon ami imaginaire ?

9h34  
>J'ai eu l'idée du siècle ! Je vais tenir un registre des gens qui passent par l'infirmerie. Comme ça des cas comme le Poufsouffle de Patrick Flew ne se présenteront plus.<br>Ce que je peux être intelligente ! Je m'aime.

9h35  
>Et parfois je me dis que je suis bien la seule.<br>Qui va m'accompagner lundi ? C'est dans quatre jours !

12h03  
>Laisse tomber l'idée du registre. Les Prewett m'ont envoyé sept Serpentards d'affilée. Il commençait à y avoir la queue avec mon « idée du siècle ».<p>

12h07  
>Brrr. Je viens de croiser Miss Beignet, le chat de Rusard. Je hais les chats. Et celui-ci a l'air encore plus vicieux que les autres.<br>Je l'ai déjà dit il y a quelques jours. Je me répète. Serait-ce l'âge ?  
>Non. Je suis JEUNE.<p>

12h12  
>Rusard est passé deux minutes plus tard.<p>

- Alors, comment s'organise votre rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ?  
>- Pardon ? me suis-je étouffée.<br>- Bah oui. C'est bien avec lui que vous sortez lundi prochain, non ? Ou alors vous le trompez ? Remarquez, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de vous.  
>- Je-ne-sors-pas-avec-Dumbledore !<br>- Et vous sortez avec qui, alors ?  
>- Ca vous regarde ?<p>

Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais !

12h15  
>Tel chat tel maître après tout.<p>

* * *

><p>A jeudi pour the next chapter !<p> 


	12. Poppy fait des découvertes

- LaFolleDeService : Nan, les Arlequins c'est mieux. Je vendrais mon âme pour un sachet d'Arlequins.  
>- Elec9 : J'ai des projets bien précis pour les événements de lundi, t'en fais pas =) Ne t'habitue pas trop aux chapitres quotidiens. Le but est d'avoir une dizaine de pages par semaine, répartis en plusieurs chapitres ou non.<br>- Roman 2005 : Merci !  
>- feufollet : Tu es pardonnée pour ton manque de reviews dès que tu en écris une ) La vie de Poppy est incroyablement riche. Je suis surprise d'être la première à m'en rendre compte !<p>

Comme d'hab, merci pour vos reviews qui me font vachement plaisir. J'suis contente d'arriver à vous faire décompresser =)  
>Chapitre court ! Parfois, la vie de Poppy est ennuyeuse.<p>

* * *

><p>Vendredi 10 septembre 1971<p>

19h30  
>Journée pépère, j'ai fini <em>Mon colocataire est un vampire<em> et fait deux mots croisés.  
>Un mystère de la vie s'est résolu aujourd'hui quand j'ai accueilli Rogue dans mon infirmerie. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rose fuchsia charmant.<p>

- Comment vous-êtes vous fait ça ? Oh, laissez-moi deviner. Black ou Potter ?  
>- Pettigrow, a-t-il grincé. C'était un test, maintenant il est des leurs.<p>

Le rose avait été versé dans sa bouteille de shampoing et comme il avait tendance à en mettre beaucoup, la couleur ne voulait plus partir. Cependant ses cheveux restaient très gras. Et, à ma grande surprise, ils sentaient plutôt bon.

- Par curiosité, qu'utilisez-vous comme shampoing ?  
>- Je vous ai amené la bouteille pour que vous puissiez déterminer le colorant qu'ils ont utilisé, m'a-t-il dit en sortant le shampoing.<p>

Et c'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi Rogue avait les cheveux gras.

- Du Monoï ?  
>- C'est une cousine hawaïenne qui me l'a conseillé. Depuis mes cheveux sont beaucoup plus lisses.<p>

Je n'aurais pas dit le mot « lisse » mais bon, si ça lui fait plaisir…  
>Sa cousine ne doit pas beaucoup l'aimer.<p>

* * *

><p>*Le Monoï : Inspiré d'une histoire vraie. Le jour de son mariage, ma mère s'est dit que le shampoing au Monoï ça devait rendre les cheveux soyeux. Que nenni. Ca donne les cheveux de Rogue. Heureusement qu'elle avait le p'tit voile en tulle blanc sur la tête sinon les photos auraient été moins charmantes.<br>Bref, quand elle m'a raconté cette histoire ça m'a tout de suite fait penser à Rogue (me rappelant ainsi que je n'étais pas dingue QUE des Beatles). Et voilà.  
>Je vous invite une fois de plus à lire La Complainte du concierge que personne n'aimait de Goldhedwige (sur ffnet), où se trouve une explication nettement plus hilarante de la luisance (ça se dit ?) des cheveux de notre prof de Potions préféré.<p>

On se voit demain ? Le chapitre sera plus long que celui-là, je vous rassure. 


	13. Poppy s'instruit

Pfiou… J'ai pas la pêche aujourd'hui… Vous savez, quand plein de petits trucs déprimants s'accumulent et qu'en plus il fait froid et moche ? Bah voilà.  
>Et en plus j'ai rien foutu de la soirée alors que j'ai 349 exos de maths à faire + 1 épreuve de SVT bac lundi à préparer + un bac blanc de physique à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Ca aussi c'est déprimant. Je vais passer un weekend tout pourri à réviser comme une malade.<p>

Mais BREF ! Cette fic doit nous réjouir et non vous raconter des anecdotes déprimantes, en plus je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires de bachoteuse.

- Elec9 : Perso je trouve que j'ai mal rendu l'explication pour les cheveux de Rogue… Mais tant mieux si ça t'a plu =)  
>- chut : La voilà )<br>- Roman 2005 : Ah, moi je parlais du Monoï tahitien que tu mets sur ton corps pour bronzer pendant l'été…  
>- Pomeline : Perso je pensais pas du tout à Bridget Jones… Je suis même pas sûre d'avoir vu le film en entier, et j'ai même pas lu le (les ?) livre… Contente que la fic te plaise en tout cas !<br>- M-MySelF : « Il n'y a point de folie sans un grain de génie ». A méditer. Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire !  
>- jjunee : Contente que ce court chapitre ait un peu éclairé ta journée !<p>

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire si je suis la seule à ne pas pouvoir faire correctement mes RAR ? -_-  
>Bon, j'arrête de vous ennuyer. Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Samedi 11 septembre 1971<p>

9h08  
>Ok, ok, ok.<br>Je me calme. Je me caaaaaaaaalme.

9h09  
>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGH ! Je dois me trouver un rendez-vous dans deux jours et je ne sais pas à qui demander !<br>Je suis fichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue !

9h10  
>Comment je vais faire, comment je vais faire, comment je vais faire !<p>

9h11  
>Le phénix de Dodo vient de m'apporter une missive.<br>« Je vous attends pour une partie d'échecs. »  
>J'espère que ça me déstressera un peu, au moins !<p>

9h11  
>Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est un phénix qu'il m'a envoyé.<br>Quel crâneur, ce Dumbledore. Il n'aurait pas pu se choisir une chouette ou un hibou, comme tout le monde ?

10h12  
>Je profite du passage aux toilettes de Dodo pour rapporter une conversation un peu étrange :<p>

- Connaissez-vous le conte des trois frères de Beedle le Barde ?  
>- Bien sûr, ma mère me le racontait quand j'étais petite. Pourquoi ?<br>- Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est vrai ?

J'ai levé la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air sérieux.

- Pensez-vous que si l'on possède les trois reliques de la mort, on peut en devenir le maître ?

Ma parole, il est complètement gâteux.

- Euh… non, Albus. C'est un conte pour enfants. Si on pouvait maîtriser la mort, ça se saurait. Au fait, échec et maths. Vous me devez cinq noises.  
>- Je ne peux pas vous payer en bonbons ?<br>- Vous me les donnez déjà gratuitement.  
>- Zut.<p>

12h05  
>En partant de chez lui, Dodo m'a dit :<p>

- Et qui allez-vous voir lundi, déjà ?  
>- Ca me regarde, ai-je répondu.<br>- Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ?

Ca a fait « tilt » dans ma tête.

- Est-ce que c'est ma mère qui vous a demandé de me poser cette question ?  
>- …oui, a-t-il répondu d'un air honteux.<p>

Là, elle va m'entendre.

12h10  
>- Salut, Maman, pourquoi tu…<br>- Alors comme ça tu sors avec quelqu'un sans me prévenir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Vous êtes allés plus loin ? Poppy, j'espère que tu t'es protégée et que tu…

J'ai retiré la tête de la cheminée. Direct.

15h15  
>Je suis allée à Pré-au-Lard pour m'acheter un nouveau roman. Dans la librairie, il y avait Mirabelle la salope. Elle m'a lancé un regard moqueur en me voyant entrer dans le rayon des romans à l'eau de rose. J'ai donc acheté <em>Angoisses Métaphysiques d'un monde sublimé<em> de Ella Lapoice. Elle a eu l'air impressionnée.  
>Le problème, c'est que je ne suis même pas sûre de comprendre ce que veut dire le titre.<p>

15h20  
>Le résumé en quatrième de couverture est encore pire. Je ne savais pas que les mots « abstructions » et « mercuriale » existaient.<p>

17h12  
>J'ai été réveillée *rature* dérangée dans ma lecture par Ophélia qui venait prendre le thé.<p>

- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, alors ?  
>- Ca commence à m'embêter, cette histoire. Je me dis que je ferais mieux fait de sortir avec Flew… arrête de me regarder comme ça… Ok, ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit.<br>- Tiens ! Tu lis _Angoisses Métaphysiques d'un monde sublimé_, toi aussi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Moi, j'ai adoré. C'est passionnant.  
>- Pareil. J'étais en train de le lire, d'ailleurs.<br>- Tu en es où ?  
>- ... Je ne sais plus. Tout est tellement, euh, lié, que les différentes parties sont difficilement discernables. C'est très bien conçu.<p>

C'était la réponse attendue. On a pu passer à un autre sujet de conversation (ouf) : les crétins de troisième année qui ont du mal avec les additions et les soustractions.

21h20  
>J'ai dû m'occuper de trois élèves de Gryffondor qui avaient des cornes sur la tête. Lily Evans était dans un tel état de rage qu'elle en était même un peu effrayante.<p>

- Ce James Potter ! Ah, il va m'entendre !  
>- Vous devriez en parler à votre directrice.<br>- Mais ça ne sert à rien ! Voyez, il n'a plus une minute de libre avec toutes ses retenues et il arrive encore à… Raaah !

Mutation en boule de fureur rousse achevée.

* * *

><p>Et hop, un p'tit chapitre qui ne sert à rien.<br>Le prochain sera là lundi, et celui d'après vendredi. Et entre lundi et vendredi je posterai une avant-première sur le blog.  
>Voilà voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ai plu, comme d'habitude. J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis ! Sachez que plus je vois que les gens sont heureux en lisant ma fic et plus ça me fait plaisir, et moins je déprime. Alors faites une bonne action, donnez-moi le sourire et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez )<p>

PS : Maintenant que Poppy a recueilli quelques fans, je vous rappelle que j'ai écrit une autre fic très courte sur elle, A Day in the Life. Il paraît que c'est drôle. Et si vous êtes fan des Beatles vous allez adorer, je vous le garantis !


	14. Poppy grossit

Aloha !  
>En ce moment je n'ai qu'un rêve : prendre l'avion pour Hawai et m'installer là-bas définitivement. Les poissons de toutes les couleurs… Les vahinés… Le surf… Les ukulélés… La plage… Les cocotiers… Les colliers de fleurs…<br>Je peux continuer encore longtemps comme ça mais je vois que vous commencez à vous ennuyer.  
>Tout ça pour dire qu'en Hawaien, « Aloha » signifie à la fois « salut » et « amour ». N'est-ce pas génial ? Dès que tu dis bonjour à quelqu'un, tu lui dis « je t'aime » en même temps. Peace and love. Hawai c'est tellement trop cool.<br>Vous savez quoi ? A partir de maintenant je vais vous saluer d'un Aloha retentissant à chaque fois. Et comme ça dès que vous me lirez, vous aurez l'image d'une vahiné avec un collier de fleur autour du cou jouant du ukulélé sur une planche de surf dans une mer pleine de poissons de toutes les couleurs devant une plage de cocotiers.

- Victoria Boubouille : Tu fais BCPST ? OUAIIIIS ! BCPST en force ! C'est ce que je fais l'année prochaine =D Je suis d'accord la bio c'est bien. En fait c'est le seul truc pour lequel j'ai pas eu à trop me forcer pour réviser :) … bref, osef. Merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas !  
>- Eve : J'avais deviné que c'était toi, parce que Zod'a n'est qu'au collège pour l'instant (l'année prochaine elle va dans un lycée ou un asile au fait ? Je me demandais…) T'as du bol d'être <em>free<em> (là tu vois mon niveau d'anglais), parce que moi je suis loin de l'être. La TS c'est galère. J'espère que la fic continuera de te faire décompresser de tes journées peuplées de « tu n'auras pas ton bac ». (Et puis tu l'auras. Tout le monde l'a, le bac.)  
>- DameLicorne : Contente que ça t'ait plu :)<br>- Elec9 : Toi aussi tu peux le faire, le français c'est rien… T'as juste une matière à réviser… je t'envie :'( La panique va aller croissant pour Poppy sinon !  
>- Roman 2005 : Merci !<br>- Zod'a : Je comprends que t'aies pas le temps de laisser des reviews, t'en fais pas. Ne te force pas trop pour en écrire si t'as trop la flemme, tu pourras reprendre ça plus tard ! Avec Poppy faut être ZEN. Pour un Patrick/Poppy désolée mais c'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui !

Comme d'hab merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir de ne pas être la seule à aimer ce délire avec Poppy :)  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Dimanche 12 septembre 1971<p>

16h12  
>Six maux de tête, cinq blessures, trois dents cassées et une fracture à la jambe pour moi.<p>

16h14  
>Enfin, à soigner. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu tout ça (Merlin merci), ce sont des élèves.<br>Lupin le Loupiot, Pettigrow, Potter, Black, et Prewett&Prewett les jumeaux de l'enfer ont eu mal à la tête.  
>Lucius Malefoy, Narcissa et Bellatrix Black, Evan Rosier et Leslie Selwyn ont été blessés.<br>Les trois dents de devant de Potter sont cassées.  
>Et Sirius Black s'est fracturé la jambe.<br>Crois-le ou non, journal, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tout ça est lié.

16h16  
>- On s'ennuie ici ! Je peux pas m'en aller ?<br>- Non M. Black. Vous voulez que je vous prête un livre pour passer le temps ?  
>- Nan. J'aime pas lire.<p>

C'est beau la jeunesse.

16h28  
>- Vous n'avez pas un jeu de cartes à me prêter ?<p>

Mais pourquoi je lui en ai donné un ? Il a ensorcelé les cartes et elles se sont jetées les unes sur les autres pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Maintenant elles se sont séparées et elles complotent : il y a une guerre en préparation entre les rouges et les noirs et ma cafetière est juste entre les deux camps. Je n'ose pas aller la sauver et je ne sais pas comment lever le sort – Black non plus.  
>Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?<p>

16h40  
>Et voilà, je me suis encore fichu la honte. J'ai poussé un cri de peur quand la porte s'est ouverte sur… Douglas Grant.<br>Avec lui, je les collectionne, décidément.

- … bonjour Poppy… Il y a un problème ?  
>- Oui, il y a des cartes qui se battent dans mon infirmerie !<p>

J'ai essayé différentes formulations mais rien à faire, j'ai toujours l'air stupide en le disant.  
>Il a sauvé ma cafetière à la dernière minute de façon très héroïque et a mis le feu aux cartes.<br>Sirius Black était triste. J'étais affreusement gênée.  
>Evidemment, il était encore moins question de lui demander de venir avec moi demain soir. J'avais trop honte pour pouvoir le faire.<p>

16h42  
>Merlin ! C'est déjà demain ! Mais que vais-je devenir !<p>

16h50  
>- C'est Grant qui vous accompagne, n'est-ce pas ? Le fourbe ! J'aurais dû m'en douter !<br>- Flew, sortez IMMEDIATEMENT de mon infirmerie !

Non mais !

16h53  
>Je crois qu'une visite chez Stella s'impose.<p>

17h22  
>Elle a lu mon avenir en tirant les cartes.<p>

- Je ne comprends pas, a-t-elle dit. Demain soir tu seras avec moi. Sauf que moi, je pars ce soir au Chili et je ne reviens que dans deux jours.  
>- Tu pars au Chili ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?<br>- Parce que j'ai été au courant il y a dix minutes, a-t-elle répondu d'un air las. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir envoyé un hibou immédiatement après, je ne savais pas que ma vie t'intéressait tant.  
>- Ca veut dire que je vais me retrouver au Chili ?<br>- Je ne pense pas, je l'aurais vu… Dans ce cas, ça veut peut-être dire que moi, je ne vais pas partir au Chili… Non, je l'aurais vu aussi. C'est un mystère, Poppy. Je n'arrive pas à interpréter ces cartes-là.

Elle m'a fait un thé et a essayé de lire dans les feuilles :

- Dénouement heureux, m'a-t-elle révélé. Quoi qu'il se passe tu devrais être satisfaite à la fin. Pas nécessairement de tout, mais satisfaite quand même.  
>- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?<br>- Je n'en sais rien ! A toi d'interpréter, un peu. Moi, je te donne les messages tels que je les vois.

Dans ce genre de moments, j'ai tendance à me mettre du côté d'Ophélia et dire que la divination, c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi.

17h59  
>- La divination, c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi, a dit Ophélia alors que je partageais un jus de citrouille avec elle.<br>- Oui, mais pour le coup, j'aurais bien aimé que ça veuille dire quelque chose.

Ophélia m'a critiquée en me disant que j'aurais vraiment dû demander à Douglas Grant de m'accompagner parce qu'après tout : il est gentil avec moi, pas particulièrement moche, et très sympa !

- Ca, t'en sais rien, tu ne lui as jamais parlé, ai-je grommelé.  
>- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas sympa pour autant ! s'est-elle exclamée.<p>

Mouais.

18h34  
>Je me suis assise un peu brutalement sur mon lit et il s'est cassé en deux. Hum, hum. Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas pesée.<br>Je vais faire ça tout de suite.

18h35  
>OH LA VACHE.<p>

18h36  
>Non, c'est pas possible ! La balance doit avoir un problème ! Je ne peux pas être aussi énorme !<p>

18h38  
>Peut-être les piles… ? Oui, c'est ça, ça doit être la batterie de la balance ! Ah, le fabricant va m'entendre ! Ca ne fait qu'un an que je l'ai, cette balance, elle devrait encore fonctionner pourtant ! Je vais tout de suite écrire une lettre.<p>

18h40  
>Minute… Cette balance n'a PAS de batterie. Ce n'est pas une balance moldue.<br>J'ai dû être moldue dans une autre vie pour penser à ça en premier.  
>Ou alors c'est juste que je suis de très, très mauvaise foi et que je me cherche des excuses.<p>

18h42  
>Non. C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas être aussi grosse ! Me serais-je transformée en baleine sans m'en rendre compte ?<p>

18h45  
>Je me suis regardée dans le miroir. Déjà, je peux dire que cette robe me grossit, je ne la mettrai plus. Je pense que je vais l'enlever, je saurai tout de suite si la balance ment ou pas.<p>

18h50  
>La balance ne ment pas. Et ce n'est pas la robe qui me grossit. Je vais pleurer un bon coup je pense.<p>

18h53  
>Je pense plutôt que je vais m'enterrer quelque part et ne plus jamais ressortir de mon trou.<br>Devine qui est entré en oubliant de frapper dans l'infirmerie ?  
>Et devine qui m'a vue avec mes cinquante mille kilos de graisse superflue et mes sous-vêtements avec des petites souris cousues dessus ?<br>Bingo. Douglas Grant.  
>MERLIN QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT ?<p>

19h00  
>Hors de question d'aller dîner avec les autres maintenant.<p>

19h01  
>Tant mieux. Je perdrai du poids comme ça.<p>

19h03  
>Je ne montre pas vraiment l'exemple aux étudiants en sautant des repas, moi. Je suis sensée être l'infirmière !<p>

19h05  
>Oui mais l'infirmière n'est pas sensée être obèse non plus.<p>

19h11  
>Cette fois c'est Rusard qui est passé (heureusement que j'ai pensé à m'habiller).<p>

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Grant, Pomfresh ?  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Il regarde dans le vide depuis dix minutes, devant votre infirmerie. Non, attendez ! J'ai deviné : il a découvert que vous fricotiez avec Dumbledore et vous lui avez lancé un sortilège d'Oubliettes !  
>- JE N'AI PAS FRICOTE AVEC DUMBLEDORE !<br>- Je confirme.

Hé oui.  
>C'est bel et bien Dumbledore qui vient de faire cette remarque, arrivant sans prévenir derrière Argus le Moche.<p>

19h20  
>Je n'ai même pas de corde ou de tabouret dans cette infirmerie. Je suis vraiment très mal équipée.<p>

19h30  
>Cette journée est tellement nulle que je crois que je vais me coucher tout de suite.<p>

19h40  
>Sauf que mon lit est cassé. Et qu'en essayant de le réparer je l'ai encore plus cassé.<br>Et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'aller chercher qui que ce soit pour m'aider.

19h44  
>Je crois que je vais dormir par terre.<p>

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre vendredi ! On saura enfin comment va se dérouler cette fameuse soirée…<br>Si vous êtes trop pressés, vous avez deux alternatives :  
>- Soit vous lisez « A Day in the Life ». C'est une fic courte, avec Poppy et beaucoup beaucoup d'humour, et qui m'a inspirée le journal de Poppy.<br>- Soit vous lisez l'avant-première du prochain chapitre sur le blog : maksstories. skyrock. com.  
>… bah voilà c'est tout, j'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.<p>

A vendredi et aloha ! (Vahiné, surf, ukulélé, etc.)


	15. Une soirée pourrie pour Poppy

Aloha ! (Vahiné, plage, etc.)

Imaginez-vous que je peux à nouveau répondre aux non-anonymes ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Du coup il n'y a qu'une anonyme cette semaine.  
>Clecleme : Si si je me souviens de toi ) En médecine tu dis ? J'ai une P1 à domicile, elle habite la chambre en face et elle a failli s'étouffer avec ses cours à plusieurs reprises. Donc je sais ce que c'est, enfin en quelques sortes, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas vraiment savoir tant qu'on est pas dedans… La BCPST c'est Biologie, Chimie, Physique, et Sciences de la Terre, bref une prépa maths spécialité bio. Je ne réponds pas à tes interrogations à propos de la fic parce que les réponses sont dans ce chapitre ) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer et profite bien de tes vacances, tu les mérites !<p>

Vous savez quoi ? Je me suis rendu compte que le bac c'est dans deux semaines pile poil. Et que donc en deux semaines je devais réviser tout le programme de l'année. Et tout le programme de l'année, ça veut dire une quinzaine de chapitres dans chaque matière. En deux semaines.  
>Ma réaction : www. youtube. comwatch?v=kU9T5WfA-rM&NR=1  
>(Maintenant vous le savez : je suis un lapin et j'ai les yeux rouges)<p>

Bref, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça à chercher cette vidéo stupide. J'ai encore rien fichu en SVT et c'est ma matière principale et… ok j'arrête vous n'en avez rien à battre.

A tous ceux qui passent le bac : bon courage ! Et prenez une tranche de Poppy, les révisions se passent mieux après )

* * *

><p>Lundi 13 septembre<p>

8h02  
>La pire nuit de ma vie. Comment font les Asiatiques pour dormir par terre ? J'ai l'impression qu'un éléphant s'est assis sur mon dos.<p>

8h04  
>Quelle imbécile.<br>Mais QUELLE IMBECILE !  
>Je n'ai pas d'autres mots.<br>Faut le faire, quand même. Avoir dix lits pour patients vides et choisir de dormir par terre ! Je crois bien que mon cerveau s'est fait la malle avec ma chance.

8h10  
>Je ne sais toujours pas avec qui sortir ce soir.<br>Diantre.

9h12  
>Je suis allée à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner – je mourais de faim vu qu'hier je n'ai pas mangé. Ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je fasse un régime, moi. Heureusement que la majorité des robes sorcières sont informes, pour l'instant ça dissimule assez bien mon obésité. Mais ce n'est que temporaire, il faut que je me reprenne en main !<br>Donc : je mangeais tranquillement quand McGonagall et Chourave se sont assises de part et d'autre de moi et se sont mises à glousser en me regardant. Au début, j'ai cru que je m'étais mis de la confiture partout ou quelque chose du style heureusement que je n'ai pas fait de remarque sinon je me serais ridiculisée puisque la raison de leurs gloussements était toute autre.

- Alors ? C'est qui ?  
>- Vous l'avez rencontré comment ?<p>

Bon sang, ils se sont passés le mot pour me pourrir la vie ou quoi ? J'ai eu une montée de stress en me disant que je ne savais toujours pas avec qui y aller.

- Mais ça me regarde ! me suis-je exclamée en enfournant un gros morceau de tartine à la confiture pour ne plus avoir à parler.  
>- Moi aussi, j'ai eu un prétendant à votre âge. Il était très séduisant… Il s'appelait Richard, je crois.<br>- Noooon, Richard ? Richard Podmore ? s'est écriée Minerva en se penchant sur la table pour voir Pomona. Racontez-moi ça !  
>- A l'époque les Turtlenecks – vous vous rappelez, ce groupe de musique ? – étaient très à la mode. Et il m'avait invitée à un concert ! Il est venu me chercher dans une robe de chez Gaichiffon Paris, très bien coupée…<br>- Ooooh… Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

C'était horrible. Sans compter que Pomona est NULLE pour raconter des histoires.  
>En plus quand j'ai essayé de me lever pour m'en aller, Minerva m'a retenue par la manche en me disant que dès que Pomona finirait son récit, elles s'occuperaient de mon cas. J'ai dû TOUT écouter. TOUTE l'histoire de Richard Podmore et Pomona Chourave.<br>Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est longue, cette histoire. J'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir, mais heureusement les gloussements des deux femmes me maintenaient éveillée.  
>Le pire c'est que ça n'a servi à rien. A neuf heures elles sont parties pour donner leurs cours et ne m'ont rien demandé – enfin, elles m'ont juste assuré que je devrais tout leur raconter à midi.<br>Devine qui va sauter un repas aujourd'hui ?

10h11  
>Je ne sais toujours pas avec qui je sors ce soir.<br>Et en plus j'ai faim.

10h20  
>Drôle de coïncidence. Au moment où j'ai écrit « j'ai faim », on a toqué à ma porte. C'était James Potter dont les pieds, assez curieusement, avaient été transformés en pelle à tarte.<p>

- Faites vite, s'il vous plaît, m'a-t-il demandé alors que je cherchais quoi lui donner pour le soigner. Je suis déjà en retard pour mon heure de retenue avec Slughorn.  
>- Professeur, l'ai-je corrigé.<br>- Vous pouvez m'appeler James, a-t-il répondu.

J'aurais peut-être rigolé si je n'étais pas aussi angoissée à propos de ma sortie toujours pas organisée de tout à l'heure.

14h21  
>Ophélia est passée m'apporter à manger.<p>

- J'ai vu que tu as sauté le repas. C'était pour éviter de voir Douglas Grant ou Patrick Flew ?  
>- Ca aurait pu être ça, ai-je répondu en chassant de mon esprit le visage choqué de Grant, la veille, alors qu'il m'avait vue en sous-vêtements. Mais non. J'évitais Chourave et McGonagall. A quel moment se sont-elles transformées en préadolescentes glousseuses ?<br>- Elles ont toujours été comme ça. Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? Au fait, comment ça se passe pour ce soir ?

J'ai fourré un gros morceau de pain dans la bouche pour le pas avoir à répondre, elle a relancé la conversation en me racontant ses cours de ce matin, et je me suis débrouillée ensuite pour toujours être en train de mâcher quelque chose. Elle est partie avant d'avoir pu obtenir une réponse à cette question.  
>Qu'est-ce que je peux être rusée.<p>

14h24  
>Dit celle qui ne sait toujours pas avec qui sortir.<p>

14h27  
>Je vais finir par demander à sortir à Rusard, c'est pas possible autrement !<p>

14h28  
>Ouh là là, qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Je suis devenue folle ?<p>

15h02  
>Je tourne en rond depuis tout à l'heure dans ma chambre. Non seulement je n'ai toujours pas d'idée mais en plus il y a des traces de pas très nettes sur mon tapis, maintenant.<p>

16h05  
>J'AI UNE IDEE !<p>

16h06  
>Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Je suis sauvée, sauvée ! Hahahahaha ! Je suis euphorique. Vite, il faut que je m'y mette, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à perdre. Plume, encore, parchemin, tout est là, ne reste qu'à écrire une lettre !<p>

16h20  
>Et voilà, j'ai attaché la lettre à la patte d'un hibou de Poudlard. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre la réponse. Pourvu que ça arrive vite. En attendant, je vais essayer de reprendre le livre d'Ella Lapoice, <em>Angoisses Métaphysiques d'un monde sublimé<em>.

16h28  
>Je dois un peu avoir l'air désespérée dans cette lettre. Tant pis. C'est bien ce que je suis à l'heure actuelle, non ?<p>

16h32  
>Il faudrait que je pense à me mettre au régime, moi.<p>

16h34  
>Qu'est-ce que Stella peut bien faire au Chili ?<p>

16h35  
>Bon, laissons tomber ce livre pourri, de toute façon, autant me l'avouer, il est incompréhensible. Pourvu que personne ne tombe sur mon journal intime.<br>LE PREMIER QUI Y TOUCHE JE L'ETRIPE (bis)  
>Qu'est-ce que je peux faire en attendant ?<p>

16h37  
>Je vais rendre visite à Dodo, ça va m'occuper.<p>

18h09  
>En arrivant dans son bureau, je me suis pris un balai en papier dans la figure. Dodo reconstituait la Bataille des Airs de 1648.<p>

- Vous venez de tuer Elzéar Moon, a-t-il dit d'un air sombre.  
>- Et alors ?<br>- Le destin de cette bataille va basculer.

Pour le distraire, je lui ai proposé un bonbon au citron. Ca a marché : il a aussitôt eu l'air ravi. Je lui ai donné un de ses propres bonbons que j'avais subtilisé dans l'un des nombreux pots à friandises sur sa table je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.  
>Puis on a joué aux cartes. Je me suis fait un peu d'argent.<br>Dodo m'a raccompagnée à la porte vers 18 heures. Rusard est arrivé à ce moment.

- Bonne soirée, m'a souhaité Dodo avec un clin d'œil.  
>- OH ! a fait Rusard, choqué. Non, rien, a-t-il ajouté très rapidement en voyant le regard étonné de Dodo.<p>

Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il pense, maintenant.

18h11  
>Toujours pas de réponse ! Pourtant j'ai envoyé le hibou le plus rapide !<p>

18h13  
>Toujours rien…<p>

18h15  
>Rien…<p>

18h16  
>Je vais finir par exploser.<p>

18h17  
>LE VOILA ! ! !<p>

18h21  
>C'est bon, c'est magnifique, je suis sauvée ! HALLELUIA ! Vite, il faut que je m'habille… Ah, c'est merveilleux ! Je suis vraiment ravie !<p>

18h30  
>- Vous y allez vraiment, Poppy ? m'a demandé Patrick Flew en passant sa tête par la porte de l'infirmerie.<br>- J'ai l'air de ne pas y aller ? Dehors, je me prépare.  
>- Je suis sûr que c'est faux.<p>

19h02  
>Je rougis tellement que j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête en feu.<br>Flew tenait visiblement à être sûr que je ne bluffais pas. Nous sommes donc sortis de Poudlard ensemble et avons transplané devant les grilles jusqu'à Cavendish Avenue, Londres. A cette heure-ci, il y avait peu de filles. Pourquoi y aurait-il des filles à cet endroit ? J'y viens, attends un peu, journal…  
>Nous avons marché jusqu'à la maison à laquelle je me rendais puis j'ai discrètement ouvert le portillon d'un <em>Alohomora<em>.

- C'est un moldu ? s'est exclamé Flew.  
>- Vous avez un problème avec les moldus ? ai-je rétorqué.<br>- Vous préférez un moldu à… moi !  
>- Oui, c'est une évidence, ai-je répondu en traversant le jardin, lui à mes trousses.<p>

J'ai sonné à la porte en ignorant les plaintes de Flew. Il a fini par ouvrir.

- Poppy ! s'est-il exclamé. Comment vas-tu ?

Il a jeté un coup d'œil étonné par-dessus mon épaule.

- Ca va très bien, _chéri_, ai-je répondu en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je-t'en-supplie-joue-le-jeu-ce-type-veut-sortir-avec-moi-et-moi-pas, ai-je murmuré très rapidement.

Il a tourné les yeux vers Flew qui regardait la scène, passif. Et puis il a passé un bras autour de mes épaules et m'a tenue contre lui.

- Bonjour, monsieur, a dit mon sauveur en tendant la main. Je suis Paul McCartney… Nous n'avons pas été présentés ?  
>- Patrick Flew, a-t-il répondu d'un air suffisant en serrant la main de Paul. Professeur de Vol à Poudlard.<p>

Flew m'a lancé un coup d'œil victorieux. Il devait penser que Paul n'était pas au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier. Malheureusement, il l'était un peu trop.

- De Vol… vous voulez dire… Sur balai ? Woah ! Euh, je veux dire, hum, moi je suis musicien.

Paul m'a lancé un regard meurtrier – après tout, personne n'aime se faire piétiner les doigts de pieds par des chaussures à talon – et je lui ai répondu par un grand sourire.

- Paul, c'est qui ? a demandé une voix féminine à l'intérieur de la maison.

Une femme blonde est arrivée derrière nous et m'a lancé un coup d'œil curieux. L'épouse de Paul, que je voyais pour la première fois. Mince ! Elle allait tout faire capoter ! Et Paul avait toujours le bras autour de mes épaules ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait croire ?

- Ah, Linda ! C'est juste Poppy. Et monsieur Patrick Blue.  
>- Flew, a corrigé l'intéressé, grinçant des dents.<br>- Bonjour Poppy ! m'a-t-elle gaiement saluée comme si nous nous connaissions. Comment vas-tu ?  
>- B-bien…<p>

Paul a passé son autre bras autour des épaules de sa femme puis a lancé un coup d'œil à Flew qui le regardait, choqué.

- Bon, bah, euh, je… je vais… y aller.

Il m'a regardée à mon tour :

- Poppy, je… ne… croyais pas… que tu étais comme ça.

Puis il s'est retourné et a transplané.

- Oh la vache, a soufflé Linda. Alors c'était vrai.  
>- De quoi ? a fait Paul, étonné. Ah, tu veux dire, que les sorciers existent ? Ca fait des années que je te le répète.<br>- Avoue que c'est dur à croire.

Puis elle s'est brusquement dégagée de lui.

- Paul, c'était quoi cette attitude de macho, là ?  
>- Ca faisait partie du plan ! s'est-il écrié en me lâchant à mon tour. C'était Poppy qui…<p>

Comme une automate, je suis partie me réfugier dans les toilettes pour écrire.  
>Par le chaudron d'Helga. Entre Rusard qui pense que je couche avec Dodo pour son argent et Flew qui me croit dans un plan à trois, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance.<br>Merci Paul pour tes merveilleuses idées.

23h30  
>Paul a le chic pour pourrir mes soirées. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? Maintenant, je suis à l'hôpital et il est dans la pièce à côté en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps parce que…<p>

Oh, attends, journal. Il va falloir que je te raconte tout depuis le début.

En revenant dans le salon, je suis tombée sur une petite fille blonde qui dessinait tranquillement sur un mur, ignorant la dispute de ses parents dans la cuisine. Elle s'est tournée vers moi en me voyant entrer.

- Oh ! Bonjour ! Tu es la copine de Papa, c'est ça ?  
>- Euh… je suis son amie, oui…<br>- Moi je m'appelle Heather et j'ai huit ans et demi ! Et toi, t'as quel âge ?  
>- Vingt-sept ans.<br>- Oh ! T'es très vieille, toi… Mais tu as l'air jeune, pourtant.

Dois-je la détester ou l'adorer ?  
>L'épouse de Paul est arrivée, le visage légèrement rouge, et j'ai fait un pas en arrière en craignant de recevoir ses foudres. Pensait-elle que j'étais la maîtresse de Paul ? C'est également à ce moment précis que j'ai remarqué qu'elle était enceinte mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire part de mon étonnement qu'elle s'écriait joyeusement :<p>

- Nous n'avons pas été présentées, je le crains. Je m'appelle Linda ! Paul t'a peut-être parlé de moi dans ses lettres ?  
>- Oui, bien sûr… je… où est-il ?<br>- Il boude, a-t-elle plaisanté. Il reviendra dans deux minutes, je le connais. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trois enfants.  
>- Paul compte double ?<br>- Non… Il y a Mary, qui a deux ans, et puis Heather qui… HEATHER ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !

Heather a caché son stylo derrière elle et s'est mise devant ses dessins. Deux cornes dessinées en rouge sur le mur semblaient surgir de sa tête et l'effet était plutôt comique.

- C'est rien, ai-je dit en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette les inscriptions.

Linda m'a regardée avec des yeux ronds.

- Ah, pardon, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Poppy Pomfresh, et je suis Infirmière à Poudlard !  
>- Poudlard ? C'est... le nom d'une boucherie ?<p>

Presque.

- Non, c'est le nom d'une école. La seule école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, en fait.

Elle s'est assise lentement dans un canapé :

- Alors ça existe vraiment… Incroyable. Très honnêtement, je croyais que tu étais un contact de Paul datant de l'époque où il était hippie. Le genre d'hurluberlu à envoyer des chouettes pour livrer son courrier et à se prendre pour un sorcier…  
>- Les sorciers existent, me suis-je insurgée.<br>- Je n'en doute plus, m'a-t-elle poliment répondu. Serais-je indiscrète en te demandant quel genre de sortilèges tu peux exécuter ?  
>- Hé bien, je…<br>- Ah non, ça, c'est injuste !

Ce n'était pas un petit garçon de huit ans et demi qui venait de s'exprimer mais bel et bien Paul qui revenait de la cuisine.

- A moi, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! m'a-t-il accusé en me pointant du doigt.  
>- Ca doit venir du fait que tu te comportes comme un gamin, Paul, lui a fait remarquer sa femme, pince-sans-rire. On ne montre pas les gens du doigt, pour commencer.<p>

Paul s'est assis, boudeur, dans le canapé, et Linda et moi avons éclaté de rire.

Paul est vraiment un type adorable. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu mais nous nous envoyions de temps à autres des lettres pour garder contact. Il était mon seul ami moldu, et j'étais très certainement sa seule amie sorcière j'étais donc (malheureusement) la seule à faire les frais de sa curiosité débordante pour notre monde. Il était un musicien très connu chez les moldus – il faisait partie d'un groupe qui s'appelait les Bottles, ou les Pickles, je ne sais plus, et puis le groupe s'était dissolu l'année dernière et il avait commencé une carrière solo. Les critiques des journalistes étaient épouvantables mais lui et sa femme pensaient que c'était surtout parce qu'ils croyaient Paul responsable de la dissolution des Pickles.  
>Il m'a fait écouté l'un de ses morceaux et je me suis dit que les critiques ne faisaient pas leur travail si mal que ça, après tout.<br>Puis Paul a préparé à manger – c'était désastreux et j'ai tout fait disparaître au fur et à mesure avec ma baguette, discrètement.

Ca, c'était la partie sympa de la soirée.  
>Car au moment de partir, il devait être vingt-trois heures, Linda a poussé un cri. Elle venait de perdre les eaux. A sept mois et demi de grossesse.<p>

Et me voilà dans un hôpital de Londres avec Linda hurlant à la mort d'un côté, Paul pleurant de l'autre, et moi entre les deux, épuisée et dans des toilettes malodorantes pour pouvoir écrire tranquillement.  
>Merci Paul pour avoir pourri ma soirée.<p>

23h35  
>En plus je n'en ai rien à faire moi, de sa femme ! Je veux dire, elle est bien gentille et tout, et je suis triste qu'elle accouche en souffrant tellement, mais mince ! Moi, je voulais juste passer une soirée loin de Patrick Flew ! Pas consoler un homme de six ans d'âge mental et m'occuper de ses deux filles de huit ans et demi et de deux ans !<p>

- On peut sortir des toilettes, tata Poppy ?  
>- Je ne suis pas ta tante, Heather. Et pourquoi m'as-tu suivie ?<br>- C'est toi qui m'as dit de ne pas rester à côté de Papa.  
>- Sage idée. Normal, elle vient de moi.<br>- Où est Maman ?  
>- Elle sera bientôt là, ne t'inquiète pas.<br>- Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ?

Pourquoi c'est moi la nounou dans l'affaire ?

23h50

- Poppyyyyyy, j'ai si peuuuuur !  
>- Paul, ces sages-femmes sont des professionnelles, ai-je soupiré alors qu'il trempait ma belle robe de ses larmes en pleurant sur mon épaule, et que j'avais envie de lui dire : « Paul, je ne suis pas un mouchoir ».<p>

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la petite Mary qui dormait à poings fermés dans sa poussette, indifférente au désespoir de son père, et à Heather, dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls.

- Paul, ce n'est même pas ton premier enfant. Un peu de tenue !  
>- Mais le bébé n'est pas à terme ! C'est une catastrophe ! J'aurais aimé que tout se passe bien… Comme sur les ailes d'un ange…<p>

Je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas fumé quelque chose, mais j'ai décidé que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir.  
>Je lui ai donc jeté un coup d'œil las et me suis levée pour demander des nouvelles à la sage-femme qui sortait de la salle d'accouchement.<p>

- Ca se passe très mal, m'a-t-elle avoué. Je ne sais pas si la mère ou le bébé vont survivre. Vous pouvez l'annoncer à M. McCartney ?

Et elle a filé.  
>Les infirmières sont pires chez les moldus que chez les sorciers.<br>Là, je suis à nouveau aux toilettes. Je n'ai pas osé l'annoncer à Paul cette fois-ci, je suis inquiète. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
>C'est dans ces moments que je regrette de ne pas avoir une prof de divination sous la main comme Stella.<p>

23h52  
>Comment puis-je me poser la question ? C'est évident, je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire. Je vais sauver Linda et son bébé !<p>

02h44  
>Moi et mes idées en carton. Ma robe est couverte de sang. Je pensais qu'avec les larmes de Paul, c'était difficilement rattrapable, mais là, elle est bonne pour la poubelle.<br>En rentrant au château, j'ai vu Rusard.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?  
>- Pas très bien, ai-je répondu d'un ton froid.<p>

A ce moment précis, le nuage qui se trouvait devant la lune est parti et un rayon est venu éclairer ma robe ensanglantée. L'effet était super, et Rusard a détalé comme un lapin.  
>Bon, sur ce, dodo, parce que là je tombe de fatigue.<p>

02h46  
>Et quand je dis « dodo » je veux évidemment dire que je vais me coucher. Aucun rapport avec Dumbledore.<br>(Je dis ça au cas où Argus le Moche aurait ce journal entre ces mains. Oui, tu as bien lu, Rusard : Argus le Moche ! Si tu lis ce journal, tu mérites ce surnom.)

02h49  
>Bon sang, ce que je peux être puérile.<p>

02h50  
>C'est à force de côtoyer Paul, je suppose.<p>

* * *

><p>Hé oui, quand Poppy est amie avec un moldu, elle est pas amie avec n'importe qui, elle est amie avec Paul McCartney. Elle a la classe, hein ? Leur rencontre assez improbable est relatée dans « A Day in the Life », une autre de mes fics, qui est nettement plus hilarante que celle-ci je trouve. (En tout cas Paul est bien plus drôle là-bas qu'ici.)<br>Alors, qui avait deviné avec qui finirait Poppy ? Certains d'entre vous n'ont que proposé cette éventualité, je le sais… Mais qui savais que ça allait se passer comme ça ? :p Evidemment vous pouvez faire des recherches pour connaître la suite… Mais cette fic n'est pas là pour vous prendrez la tête, c'est-à-dire que j'aimerais mieux que vous ne pensiez à Poppy qu'au moment où vous lisez cette fic.

La suite sera là vendredi prochain.

Diantre, le chapitre 16 est mon dernier chapitre en stock ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour vous contenter, chers lecteurs… Bah, je me débrouillerai au moment venu. En attendant, pensez bien à Hawaï et aux beaux surfeurs et soyez zen ! Aloha tout le monde !

PS : Par rapport au dernier chapitre, je tiens à dire pour la défense de Poppy qu'il est possible de s'asseoir sur un lit et de le casser sans être particulièrement obèse. C'est arrivé à ma sœur il y a quelques années… sur MON lit. Il se trouve que le déménageur avait mal cloué les lattes et donc du coup l'une d'entre elles s'usait beaucoup plus vite… et ma sœur lui a asséné le coup fatal.


	16. Poppy l'apprenti sagefemme

Aloha ! Bon sang je bosse comme une malade, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire une ligne ces derniers temps. Heureusement j'avais ce chapitre en stock.  
>Vous n'avez pas été très inspirés pour les reviews… J'vous excuse parce que moi non plus j'ai ni le temps ni la tête à ça. Mais vous ne manquerez pas de tout me raconter après les exams, hein ? Je compte sur vous =)<br>Au fait, les prochaines reviews, je n'y répondrai pas tout de suite ! Et à ceux qui sont passés sur GLL et qui ont laissé des reviews, pareil. Plus tard, après le bac, promis ! Et vous pouvez laisser des reviews si vous n'avez pas d'exams, je lirai, et ça me remontera le moral et j'aurai une bonne note au bac ce qui me donnera la pêche et me fera écrire beaucoup plus… Je dis ça je dis rien.

* * *

><p>Mardi 14 septembre 1971<p>

11h02

Réveillée par les jumeaux Prewett dont les bras avaient mystérieusement disparus pendant la nuit.

Maintenant qu'ils sont repartis et que je suis bien réveillée, je vais pouvoir te raconter ma nuit d'hier.

Je me suis arrêtée au moment où je disais que je devais sauver Linda. Je suis donc sortie des toilettes et, sans concerter personne, je suis allée dans la salle où ils la faisaient accoucher. C'était horrible, il y avait du sang partout, Linda était inconsciente et une sage-femme pleurait dans un coin. Une autre regardait la femme de Paul, désespérée.

- Mais… Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! s'est écriée l'infirmière en question en me voyant entrer. Sortez !

- Non, _vous_ sortez, ai-je annoncé de ma voix la plus assurée. Je suis une infirmière compétente, moi.

- Comment osez-vous dire ça ! s'est-elle écriée. Vous ne me connaissez même pas !

- Non, mais je sais qu'une infirmière qui a une bouteille d'alcool dans la main, c'est mauvais signe. Sortez ou je rapporte ça à votre supérieur.

La fille a glissé sa fiole dans sa blouse, et, furieuse, a quitté la pièce. Il ne restait plus que la pleurnicheuse. Au moins, elle, elle ne me dérangerait pas.

J'ai donc fait une césarienne, toute seule, à l'aide de ma baguette. Et moi qui pensais que ce stage chez les sages-femmes ne me servirait jamais ! Je me suis mis du sang partout mais je m'en fichais un peu sur le moment : Linda était très faible et j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle en meure. D'autant plus qu'en mourant entre mes mains, je deviendrais responsable de son décès.

Heureusement, ça s'est bien passé. J'ai envoyé la pleurnicheuse chercher une couveuse et j'ai lancé le plus de sorts de soins que je connaissais sur la femme de Paul. La sage-femme n'a posé aucune question.

Enfin, Linda s'est réveillée. Je lui ai résumé la situation elle était complètement assommée par mon traitement mais a tout de même souri, regardé son bébé, puis s'est rendormie. Je suis alors sortie chercher Paul.

- Paul, c'est bon, elle…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir. En trois pas, il avait traversé la salle d'attente et était rentré dans l'autre pièce.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux parents couvaient leur nouvel enfant du regard, et moi je surveillais Heather qui ne semblait plus être fatiguée et qui dessinait à nouveau sur les murs. J'étais épuisée et j'attendais qu'on me dise de partir.

- Poppy ?

- Oui Paul ? Je crois que je vais vous laisser, je…

- Tu veux bien être la marraine de Stella ?

Stella ? Comment peut-il la connaître ?

- Stella, a-t-il dit en me montrant le nouveau-né. C'est comme ça que nous avons décidé de l'appeler.

Et voilà. Une fois de plus, Stella Nostramus la prof de divination avait raison. J'ai passé la soirée avec « Stella » et il y a eu un dénouement heureux.

Si on oublie ma belle robe.

En tout cas j'ai accepté, et là je suis partie en leur disant très rapidement au revoir. Je n'ai pas effacé les dessins de Heather sur les murs. Ca leur fera les pieds.

11h05

Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! J'avais juste demandé une soirée tranquille, et je finis par faire accoucher une quasi-inconnue en risquant d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience ! Je ne vais pas en plus jouer la nounou et effacer les gribouillis des enfants !

12h10

Flew est venu à l'Infirmerie.

- Je n'accepte que les malades, ai-je annoncé laconiquement.

- Rusard m'a dit qu'il vous avait vue couverte de sang. Vous l'avez tué ?

- Qui donc ?

- Votre amant… ou… l'autre…

- Pourquoi pas les deux ?

Je pensais qu'il me laisserait tranquille mais il m'a regardé d'un air admiratif :

- Vous êtes un sacré bout de femme, Poppy.

Il m'a salué et il est reparti, l'air rêveur.

J'arrive, je vais me frapper la tête contre un mur.

12h15

C'est évidemment au moment où je me frappais la tête que Douglas Grant est rentré pour me dire quelque chose. Il est resté figé deux secondes, puis il est ressorti en s'excusant.

Je commence à me dire qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette affaire. A chaque fois que je fais un truc un peu étrange, il est là. Si ça se trouve, il m'espionne et attends à chaque fois que je sois dans une posture ridicule avant de venir me voir ?

12h16

Nan. Je dois me faire des films.

12h17

Quoi que…

12h19

Mais dis donc ! On est mardi ! Un mardi sur deux, je dois chercher le matériel nécessaire à la pharmacie de Pré-au-Lard pour renflouer l'Infirmerie.

Ce qui veut dire que je vais me retrouver en face à face avec le Pharmacien Canon – PC pour les intimes.

12h20

La dernière fois qu'il m'a vue, j'étais en robe de chambre et complètement ivre.

Je suis obligée d'y aller ?

12h27

Petit mot envoyé par le phénix de Dodo (quel crâneur, décidément) :

« Vous n'oublierez pas d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pour les médicaments, Poppy ? Pourriez-vous m'acheter un magazine de mots croisés et des bonbons au citron au passage ? Je vous rembourserai quand vous me les apporterez. »

Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

12h30

Pas pour les bonbons au citron, je veux dire. Pour le fait que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

12h34

Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si je risquais de tomber plus bas, je suis déjà au fond du puits. Entre Flew qui me court après, Grant qui m'espionne (ou pas), Rusard qui me croit en relation avec Dodo et Dodo qui est au courant…

12h37

Je relisais les pages de ces derniers jours. Je me suis promis par écrit d'offrir des chocolats à Grant pour le remercier de m'avoir amenée à l'hôpital le lendemain de la soirée aux Baguettes Dansantes. Je lui en enverrai par la poste, parce que je refuse de le voir en face à face.

12h40

Ok, cette fois-ci j'y vais pour de vrai.

12h42

…je peux pas.

Qu'est-ce que PC va dire en me voyant ? Si ça se trouve il se moque de moi dans mon dos… S'il fait vraiment ça, je crois que je fondrai en larmes.

12h43

Et si un élève se pointe avec une tordomachie sévère ? Je n'ai plus de moustaches de souris pour faire l'antidote ! Pas de discussion, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

14h02

J'ai été accueillie à la pharmacie par la grand-mère folle.

- Bonjour, je viens chercher les médicaments…

- Vous êtes la femme de Félix, hein ?

- …Bonjour, je viens chercher les médicaments…

- Ou son AMANTE !

- Mamie, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Oh, bonjour, Miss Pomfresh. Attendez un instant.

Il m'a lancé son sourire ravageur – LE sourire ravageur – et est parti mettre sa grand-mère de côté. Puis il est revenu. LE sourire à nouveau.

- Vous êtes là pour les médicaments ?

- En effet.

- Les voici. Dites-moi, Poppy… Je peux vous appeler Poppy ?

Résumé de mes pensées à cet instant : « »

- O-oui, bien sûr... ai-je balbutié.

- Vous n'auriez pas une idée de cadeau pour Mirabelle ? C'est bientôt son anniversaire et j'aimerais lui offrir un beau cadeau…

Ô, rage, ô, désespoir, ô jeunesse ennemie. N'ai-je donc si peu vécu que pour cette infamie ?

J'ai failli lui répondre « un bocal de limaces, elle est fascinée par les limaces », mais je me suis retenue au dernier moment. Sans doute mon côté mature.

- Si quelque chose me vient, je vous en ferai part.

- Merci beaucoup.

LE sourire.

- De rien.

J'ai essayé de lui faire LE sourire moi aussi mais vu la tête qu'il a faite je suppose que ça ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. J'ai rougi et je suis vite partie. J'ai acheté des mots croisés pour Dodo et des bonbons au citron, et un roman policier pour moi. Ca s'appelle « Mort sur balai ». En voyant le titre, j'ai pensé à Clogg, le fantôme de la Cabane Hurlante, j'ai rigolé et je l'ai acheté. Je lui en parlerai la prochaine fois que je le verrai.

Je me suis également procuré un catalogue de Magikea, la chaîne de meubles suédoise. Il faut que je m'achète un nouveau lit, cette nuit j'ai dû dormir sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Ah, et puis j'ai envoyé des chocolats à Grant. J'ai pris soin de m'excuser d'avoir l'air complètement folle à chaque fois qu'il me voyait, et je lui ai assuré que je ne l'étais pas.

14h10

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'écrire en lettres capitales.

14h12

Ni l'encadrer trois fois.

14h13

Maintenant, c'est sûr, il doit penser que je suis complètement folle.

… Je n'ai qu'à jeter un œil à ce catalogue suédois. Ca me changera les idées.

14h40

Bon sang, tout est en suédois. Ca ne m'aide pas j'ai dû feuilleter toutes les pages avant de trouver des photos de lits plutôt que faire comme tout le monde et regarder la table des matières. Et il y en avait au moins 1000 ! Des pages, pas des lits.

Le lit « sova » n'a pas l'air trop mal. Mais on dirait qu'il y a un genre de mouche qui vole autour du pied du lit et je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est. Bah, je n'ai qu'à passer un coup de cheminette.

14h50

- Bonjour ! Je voudrais acheter le lit « sova ». J'aimerais plus d'informations.

Le type de l'autre côté de la cheminée m'a regardée bizarrement.

- Olen optikko ! Enkä puhu Englanti.

- Euh… Merci. Et donc, pour le lit ?

- Kerron teille olen optikko ! s'est-il énervé.

- Oh, ça va, ça va !

Tant pis, je pense que je vais l'acheter quand même.

14h59

Et voilà, il est commandé. Bon, je vais entamer ce polar, moi.

Hé non, on frappe à ma porte.

15h02

James Potter qui cherchait à sécher un cours. Il a prétexté qu'il s'était foulé la cheville. Evidemment, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il mentait. Il s'est écrié qu'il avait besoin de temps pour dormir avec toutes ses heures de colle il n'a plus le temps de rien.

La faute à qui ?

Il m'a lancé un regard tellement méchant quand je lui ai dit ça… Je crains les représailles.

16h55

J'ai lu pendant deux heures. Ce livre est génial ! Je suis sûre que c'est le coiffeur qui a fait le coup.

Je me suis arrêtée pour soigner Rogue, le gamin au Monoï de Serpentard. Je ne l'ai reconnu qu'en retirant la pastèque de sa tête.

- Ne me dites rien. Black, Potter ou Pettigrow ?

- Perdu, c'est l'un des Prewett.

Si j'en attrape un, je lui ferai la leçon. Le pauvre Rogue s'en prend plein dans la figure depuis le début de l'année, il ne le mérite pas.

17h18

J'ai apporté ses bonbons à Dodo. Il était super content.

- Au fait, comment s'est passée votre soirée ? J'ai eu des échos assez curieux…

- Ca s'est bien passé. Et vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, Do… euh, Albus, car c'est ma vie privée. Vous le direz bien à ma mère ? Elle n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

- Très bien, a-t-il dit d'un air étonné. Vous… ne les avez pas tués, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les nouvelles vont vite, ai-je répondu d'un air mystérieux avant de faire volte-face et de faire une sortie théâtrale.

Du moins, elle aurait été théâtrale si je ne m'étais pas pris la porte dans la figure. C'était Stella (la prof de Divination, pas le fichu bébé de Paul), qui venait de rentrer de son voyage au Chili et qui l'annonçait simplement au directeur. Nous sommes vite sorties et je l'ai invitée à prendre un thé chez moi.

Le thé est bientôt prêt, j'y vais.

19h01

J'ai raconté ma soirée d'hier à Stella – la naissance de Stella McCartney notamment. Elle n'a pas eu l'air étonnée par les événements.

- Je te l'avais prédit, de toute façon. Tu vois ? La divination ne trompe pas.

- Peut-être… mais je préfère me baser sur mon expérience.

- Tu es sûre ? Si tu connaissais ta carte de naissance, par exemple, tu vivrais peut-être une vie plus heureuse en évitant les erreurs qui te sont destinées.

- Ma carte de naissance ?

- La position des étoiles le jour de ta naissance. C'est déterminant pour la vie, tu sais. Je t'en ferai une si tu veux. Quelle est ta date de naissance, déjà ?

- 10 juillet 1944.

- 1944 ? s'est-elle écriée. Mais ça veut dire que tu as vingt-sept ans !

- Seulement vingt-sept ans, ai-je grincé.

- Euh oui… seulement.

23h12

Quelle soirée abominable.

Ca a commencé vers huit heures, après que Stella soit partie de mon Infirmerie. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle était allée au Chili pour une réunion exceptionnelle de Devins d'Amérique du Sud. C'était ennuyeux mais je suis polie donc je n'ai rien dit.

C'est après que ça devient vraiment affreux.

Mirabelle est venue, l'air sournois (de toute façon, elle a toujours l'air sournois, cette fille).

- Alors comme ça vous avez tué deux moldus la nuit dernière ? Vous savez que ça peut vous coûter plusieurs années de prison ?

- Je n'ai tué personne, ai-je grogné. Et puis ça vous regarde ?

- Si vous avez fait ça pour attirer l'admiration de Patrick Flew, sachez qu'il est déjà subjugué par moi.

- Bah voyons.

- Vous êtes jalouse ! C'est bien ça, alors.

- Mais non !

- Arrêtez d'insister, vous vous enfoncez.

Là, j'ai eu des envies de meurtre. De VRAI meurtre. Moi, amoureuse de Patrick Flew ? Non mais vraiment ! Une ordure pareille ! S'il était déjà « subjugué » par Mirabelle, qu'elle se le garde ! Je me contenterais tout à fait de PC.

- Ecoutez, Mirabelle, je…

C'est à ce moment là que ma soirée a viré à la catastrophe. Parce que l'entrée de l'Infirmerie a explosé.

Oui, explosé ! Littéralement. Il y a eu une déflagration assez intense, quelques uns de mes cheveux ont brûlé. Mais Mirabelle était salement touchée. Je lui ai fait les gestes de premiers soins et ai appelé les secours par Cheminée avant de m'occuper d'elle à nouveau.

- Vous… m'avez… attaquée, a-t-elle soufflé en me lançant un regard haineux.

- Quoi ? Je vous soigne, enfin, je ne vous attaque pas !

- L'explosion… c'est… vous.

- Bien sûr que non ! me suis-je énervée. Pourquoi aurais-je mis le feu à ma propre Infirmerie ? Arrêtez de gigoter, ça pourrait empirer votre état.

- Vous avez… voulu… me tuer !

- Calmez-vous bon sang !

Les médicomages sont enfin arrivés et l'ont embarquée. J'ai accompagné le brancard jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du château, où j'ai croisé Minerva et Horace Slughorn.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'est écrié Horace.

- Il y a eu une explosion dans mon Infirmerie ! Mirabelle a été touchée…

- Zut !

Nos trois regards se sont tournés vers celui qui venait de dire ce « zut ». A savoir James Potter. Il s'est ratatiné sur lui-même en remarquant qu'il avait attiré notre attention :

- Euh… J'ai rien à voir avec ça !

Sale gamin.

Il a été renvoyé pour trois jours chez lui. Une explosion parce que j'avais refusé de participer à sa combine pour qu'il sèche un cours ! Ce mioche a vraiment un problème mental profond. Il faudrait l'envoyer voir un psychomage.

- Je le pense aussi, a déclaré Dodo d'un air grave, alors que nous nous étions réunis avec d'autres membres du personnel de Poudlard dans son bureau pour discuter de son cas.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il explose quelque chose, a rappelé Minerva. Il a déjà fait exploser ma salle de Métamorphoses !

- Et je l'ai déjà aperçu en train de se promener la nuit après le couvre-feu, a grincé Argus le Moche. J'ai essayé de l'attraper mais il court toujours plus vite que moi !

- Il faudrait installer des pièges dans les couloirs, alors.

- Minerva, on en a déjà parlé.

- Renforçons le pouvoir des préfets, dans ce cas, ai-je proposé. Ils assureront une partie de la surveillance des couloirs en coopération avec Argus.

- Je suis capable de faire mon travail tout seul ! s'est écrié Argus.

- La preuve que non, a dit Patrick Flew.

Il a tourné la tête vers moi et m'a fait un clin d'œil pour me prouver qu'il était de mon côté. Argus le Moche a fait « Oh ! » en le surprenant, puis « Non, c'est rien », quand les autres se sont tournés vers lui avec étonnement.

Il commence à m'énerver, ce Rusard.

Il a été décidé que James Potter verrait un psychomage et que les préfets auraient plus de pouvoir. J'étais contente que mes propositions soient acceptées. Mais j'ai été moins contente en rentrant dans l'Infirmerie, épuisée et affamée – je n'avais pas mangé – pour découvrir la tête de ma mère dans les flammes de la Cheminée.

- Alors comme ça il s'appelle Patrick Flew ?

- Comment ça « il » ? De quoi tu parles ? Et il est vingt-trois heures ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser dormir ?

- Ton petit-ami, c'est Patrick, c'est ça ? Albus m'a montré une photo de lui. Il est plutôt mignon, en fait !

- QUOI ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu te faire un clin d'œil, j'en ai déduit que c'était lui. Tu vas bientôt de marier ? Poppy, il FAUT que tu portes ma robe de mariage.

Je suis partie dormir chez Ophélia.

* * *

><p>Le prochain sera posté mercredi, ou jeudi, il est court et j'en ai pas d'autre après mais je me rattrape pendant les vacances, promis !<br>Je tiens à dire que la majorité des éléments des deux derniers chapitres est vraie, à savoir :  
>- Stella McCartney est née le 13 septembre 1971 à Londres (certains se sont emmêlés les pinceaux avec James McCartney…)<br>- Elle est née avant terme, par césarienne, dans des conditions traumatisantes  
>- C'est dans le couloir de la salle d'accouchement que Paul s'est mis à prier pour que tout se passe bien, et selon ses mots, comme « sur les ailes d'un ange ». On the wings of an Angel. Et paf, quelques mois plus tard il fonde le groupe de musique "Wings".<p>

Quelques petites précisions par rapport à ce chapitre :

- La tordomachie ? C'est une maladie stupide que j'ai inventée pour « A Day in the Life ». Symptôme : chute brutale des poils de nez. Oui, Poppy s'inquiète que les élèves puissent être atteints de cette maladie. Poppy s'inquiète trop.  
>- Moustaches de souris : c'est une blague Carambar que je voulais partager avec vous parce qu'elle est pas drôle du tout : « Comment s'appelle ta fille ? – Moustache de souris ! – Mais c'est ridicule ! – Non, pourquoi ? Ma voisine a bien appelé la sienne Barbara ! ». Le saviez-vous : si vous racontez cette blague, vous n'aurez plus d'amis.<br>- Le suédois bizarre : En fait j'ai traduit en finnois avec google. Le type dit à Poppy : « Je suis opticien ! Et je ne parle pas anglais. » Puis : « Je vous dis que je suis opticien ! ». Elle a fait une erreur de cheminette, ça arrive à tout le monde. Bref, si un finlandophone passe par là, je veux bien d'une correction !

Et pour finir, un grand merci à Victoria Boubouille qui m'a expliqué pourquoi le ciel était bleu : « L'air est composé à 70% de diazote (N2) et le diazote absorbe la lumière dans le rouge, qui est la couleur complémentaire du bleu, donc on voit le bleu ». Maintenant vous aussi vous serez savants.

Si vous êtes tristes de ne pas pouvoir lire plus de pages du journal de Poppy, je vous conseille vivement (sur hpf) les deux fics de Scaramouche : « A la lettre », avec une Lavande qui aurait pu être une très bonne amie de Poppy (et ne partez pas sur des préjugés !), et « La Conspiration du Phénix » qui est une fic très différente et que je béta-reade quand je ne révise pas comme une folle. Pensez à y faire un tour !  
>En attendant, les non-bachoteurs, bande de flemmards, vous pouvez laisser une review… Ca va pas vous ronger les doigts vous savez )<br>Aloha !

PS : Avis aux Terminales : si vos premiers choix sur APB vous ont refusé, ne faites pas la tronche, dites-vous que ce sont des crétins qui vous ont refusé et c'est bien dommage pour leurs statistiques de pas vous avoir pris !

La vache, c'est la plus longue note de fin de chapitre que j'aie jamais faite.

Aloha !


	17. Poppy et les joies de la colocation

Aloha !

Pour beaucoup d'entre nous (laissez-moi croire que nous sommes beaucoup s'il vous plaît), c'est le bac, c'est stressant et tout. Qu'on vise simplement l'obtention du diplôme ou la mention très bien, on ne va pas à une épreuve sans être un peu angoissé. L'angoisse, c'est bien, c'est stimulant, mais à petite dose, c'est comme l'œstrogène mais à l'envers vous voyez, parce que trop peu d'œstrogène exerce un rétrocontrôle négatif sur le complexe hypothalamo-hypophysaire mais quand il y a beaucoup d'œstrogène l'hypothalamus est imprégné et stimulé donc beaucoup de sécrétion de GnRH et là c'est L'OVULATION !

Toutes mes excuses.  
>Tout ça pour dire que pour déstresser, rien de tel que de lire des fanfics, ou des bouquins, ou jouer d'un instrument de musique. Aller au cinéma, mater des séries. Je ne vous dis pas de faire ça tout le week-end, enfin si vous avez terminé vos révisions c'est définitivement ce qu'il faut faire… Plus longtemps vous oublierez que vous êtes en plein bac et moins vous stresserez et plus vous serez efficaces.<p>

On va s'arrêter là ! Désolée pour ce chapitre pathétiquement court – et un peu en retard en plus, je suis pitoyable –, je n'ai rien d'autre sous la main.

Ah et vous avez vu pour le dernier chapitre j'ai pas fait attention à la présentation. En fait je crois que tout le monde s'en fout donc je vais laisser comme ça parce que vous pouvez pas savoir comme c'est barbant d'arranger tous les sauts de ligne.

* * *

><p>Mercredi 15 septembre<p>

10h01

En arrivant à l'Infirmerie, j'ai trouvé un petit paquet à mon nom à l'entrée de ma porte. Méfiante, j'ai lancé quelques sorts de reconnaissance : ce n'était pas une bombe. J'ai donc pu ouvrir le colis une fois à l'intérieur et après avoir fait un brin de ménage – il restait de la suie de l'explosion d'hier. Il y avait un petit morceau de parchemin qui disait : « Merci de nous avoir débarrassées de James Potter. – Lily EVANS et Alice EDISON, Gryffondor, 1ère année », et une part de gâteau au chocolat.

Ces filles ont dû beaucoup souffrir pour être si heureuse du départ de Potter.

10h05

Il était délicieux, ce gâteau.

10h06

Une minute. Je n'ai pas dit à un moment que je devais faire un régime ?

Ok, je m'y mets tout de suite !

10h25

J'ai faim.

10h26

Tant pis, je résisterai. Je suis sûre que je peux trouver un livre sur les régimes par ici.

10h28

Je ne trouve que des brochures sur le mal de l'anorexie. Flûte ! Il faudra que je m'en achète un à Pré-au-Lard.

10h40

L'un des Prewett est arrivé avec un visage tout vert.

- Je crois que j'ai mangé quelque chose de pas net au petit-déjeuner, a-t-il grogné.

- Si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à embêter les autres, ça n'arriverait pas.

- C'est pas ma faute si les Serpentards s'acharnent sur moi ! s'est-il écrié d'un air théâtral.

- Severus Rogue ne vous avait rien fait et pourtant il s'est retrouvé la tête dans une pastèque.

- Severus Rogue ? C'est qui ? Ah, le petit aux cheveux sales ? C'est pas moi, c'est Fabian.

- Que ce soit vous ou Fabian. Vous n'avez pas honte de faire ça à d'innocents enfants de onze ans ?

- Non.

- Je vais enlever des points à votre maison si vous continuez ainsi.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, a-t-il rappelé avec un grand sourire.

- Moi, je le peux, alors tenez-vous à carreau, jeune homme !

C'était Douglas Grant. J'ai rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux – c'est comme ça que je réagis à chaque fois que je le rencontre maintenant.

J'ai soigné Prewett qui est rapidement reparti, puis je me suis retrouvée seule avec Grant. Nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux pendant un temps interminable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à prendre la parole.

- J'ai reçu votre lettre.

- Ah.

Autant te dire que je ne me suis pas sentie particulièrement spirituelle.

- Merci.

- …de rien.

Silence.

- Ah, et les chocolats aussi. Ils sont très bons.

- Je les ai achetés chez Honeydukes.

Silence.

Re-silence.

- Euh… voilà.

- D'accord.

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir, ai-je répondu, mais il avait déjà claqué la porte.

C'était super bizarre.

14h44

Mirabelle est revenue de l'hôpital au moment du repas. On m'a annoncé qu'elle devrait rester dans l'infirmerie. Apparemment, elle est absolument certaine que j'ai l'intention de la tuer.

- …et je vous préviens, je garderai toujours ma baguette à côté de moi ! a-t-elle rugi.

Sachant que je n'ai toujours pas reçu mon lit suédois et que je dois dormir dans l'Infirmerie avec elle, les nuits vont être joyeuses.

14h50

- Vous passez votre vie à lire ou quoi ? Quelle existence ennuyeuse vous devez avoir.

Langue de vipère ! Je déteste Mirabelle.

14h58

- Je suis sûre que vous êtes jalouse de moi ! Et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez attaquée… Vous n'y arriverez pas comme ça, vous savez. Vous n'y arriverez jamais, en fait, pas la peine de vous acharner.

15h30

Ha ! Je lui ai cloué le bec, à cette saleté de Française.

J'ai reçu une lettre de Paul. Je l'ai rapidement parcourue : il me disait que Stella – sa fille, pas la prof de Divination – allait très bien et qu'il espérait que sa marraine viendrait bientôt lui rendre visite. Il a joint une photo de Linda, Heather, Mary, Stella et lui dans leur salon.

- C'est une lettre de vos parents, Poppy ? Je suppose que vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup d'amis qui vous envoient des lettres.

- Je ne vous permets pas, me suis-je offusquée. C'est un ami qui me l'a écrite.

Elle s'est levée et m'a arraché la lettre des mains. Ses yeux ont volé à la signature en bas du papier et elle a pâli. J'ai récupéré mon courrier d'un geste sec.

- Vous… non… pas… Paul McCartney ?

- Oui, c'est un ami.

- C'est pas possible, vous mentez ! Vous ne POUVEZ pas être amie avec Paul McCartney ! Pas VOUS ! Je n'y crois pas !

- Et ça, alors ? Vous y croyez plus ? ai-je clamé en lui mettant la photo sous le nez.

Elle a tellement blanchi que j'ai cru qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil. Puis elle est brusquement devenue toute rouge, a lancé la feuille en l'air et s'est mise à me hurler dessus en français. Je l'ai regardée d'un air très calme, puis, quand elle s'est tue, épuisée et échevelée, je lui ai dit :

- Je savais que cette potion qu'on vous a donnée hier à l'hôpital pouvait déclencher une hyperactivité chez les enfants… Redites-moi votre âge, déjà ?

Elle m'a fixée d'un air furieux puis est repartie bouder dans son lit.

Poppy : 1, Mirabelle : 0.

15h40

- Moi, au moins, j'ai Félix.

Un partout.

Bon, elle commence à me prendre la tête, je vais faire un tour chez Dodo.

19h20

On a joué à nos jeux de carte habituels avec Dodo, puis, au moment où je me levais pour partir, Minerva et Horace sont arrivés, furieux. Apparemment il y avait eu un problème entre les jumeaux de Gryffondor et Lucius Malefoy, et ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur les coupables. Dodo a alors proposé de faire une partie de carte pour les calmer.

Nous avons donc joué au poker. Minerva nous a appris les règles. Au début c'est Dodo qui a gagné, puis Horace, et ensuite Minerva a gagné sept parties d'affilées.

Et là : tadadam ! Super-Poppy passe à l'action !

J'ai gagné une bonne quinzaine de parties. Minerva était bluffée. Horace était certain que je trichais. En tout cas, je me suis fait plein d'argent.

Je suis repartie vers l'Infirmerie, toute contente. J'ai croisé Flew et je l'ai gaiement salué.

- Comment allez-vous Poppy ?

- Parfaitement bien, et vous ?

- Je serais aux anges si vous acceptiez de dîner avec moi demain soir.

- Dans vos rêves, Flew.

19h30

- Pourquoi tant de bonne humeur, Pomfresh ? Vous avez touché votre salaire ? Saviez-vous que j'en gagne à peu près quatre fois plus que vous en moyenne ?

- Je m'en fiche, je ne suis pas intéressée par l'argent, contrairement à certaines.

Ha ! Dans les dents, Mirabelle.

19h32

N'empêche, je me demande…

19h34

Quatre fois plus…

19h35

Combien je gagne par mois, déjà, moi ?

19h36

Pas tant que ça, finalement.

Quatre fois plus, par contre, c'est pas mal du tout…

19h37

Hmmm… Je vais avoir une conversation avec Dodo, moi.

* * *

><p>Vous vous rappelez à quoi le « Aloha » devait être associé ? Plus que jamais quand je dis ça, imaginez-vous à Hawaï. Fermez les yeux. Vous portez une chemise à fleur de touristes, vous avez les pieds enfoncés dans le sable fin et chaud, le ciel est d'un bleu azur et l'air rempli de l'odeur entêtante des fleurs exotiques… Une vahiné joue un air typiquement hawaïen au ukulélé… Personne sur la plage à part une grosse dame américaine qui ressemble à une baleine échouée et quelques surfeurs type californiens sur les vagues brillantes de l'océan Pacifique. Elles se jettent dans un bruit doux sur le bord de mer, et l'écume parcourt silencieusement le sable irisé avant de disparaître sous la chaleur des tropiques…<br>Voilà. Vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux.  
>Ah merde, mais si vous les fermez depuis le début, ça veut dire que vous n'avez rien lu !<br>Bon bah recommencez, mais sans fermer les yeux. Si vous vous prenez au jeu, je vous garantis que ça va vous détendre.  
>'Tout cas ça marche avec moi.<p>

Alors : aloha tout le monde !

Et je donnerai des nouvelles du prochain chapitre sur le blog quand j'en aurai le temps, je ne sais pas quand je le posterai mais ce ne sera pas avant jeudi prochain. Désolée…

PS : L'histoire du ciel bleu a une suite ! En fait ce que j'ai affirmé la dernière fois n'était pas vraiment correct, merci Clecleme de me l'avoir signalé. Les molécules de diazote qui sont là à 80% et non 70 captent les rayons bleus et les renvoient dans tous les sens, en gros, ce qui fait le ciel bleu. Tandis que les autres rayons arrivent direct sur la terre et rebondissent vers l'infini et au-delà donc on les voit pas dans le ciel. Voilààà !


	18. Poppy la nouvelle bibliothécaire

Alohaaaa !  
>Je vais tout vous expliquer.<br>Pendant l'année j'ai plus ou moins une vie de moine tibétain. La majorité du temps je ne fais rien. Et du coup il me reste plein de temps pour écrire des fics. Mais là je suis en vacances et mes sœurs m'ont dégoûtée du glandage intensif (petit mot à mes sœurs si elles passent par là : BOUGEZ VOUS LES FESSES), donc j'ai décidé de faire plein de choses pour être tout le temps occupée ! Au point que je me lève tôt pour profiter de la journée.  
>Tout ça ne laisse malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps au fiction, sachant que je dois partager également mon temps entre Poppy, la correction de Ginger, la suite de Ginger, et tous mes embryons de fics et autres projets qui avancent à la vitesse d'un escargot au galop. Au final, j'ouvre mon ordi, je pense à tout ça, je soupire et je pars faire du ukulélé. Triste hein ?<br>Et en plus ce week-end je n'ai pas eu internet, ce qui était imprévu.

Cela dit vous aussi vous ne devriez pas passer autant de temps sur vos ordis, bande de glandus. Sortez, un peu ! Il fait beau ! Les oiseaux chantent ! (Si vous habitez en ville, remplacez par : les voitures klaxonnent ! C'est moins poétique certes…)

Désolée à celles qui m'ont envoyé des PM et à qui je n'ai pas répondu T.T je ferai ça bientôt c'est promis.

Les RAR :  
>- Nono : Je compatis sincèrement pour la suppression de review. Le nom de Grant est directement inspiré de Hugh Grant, tu vois que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour transfigurer le nom. En revanche il ne lui ressemble pas du tout (et Poppy le regrette fortement).<br>- Elec9 : Merci pour tes encouragements )  
>- Zod'a, arrête de me harceler, ça me déprime T.T c'est pas ma faute si l'été me démotive ! (cf ci-dessus)<p>

* * *

><p>Jeudi 16 septembre<p>

8h02

Quelle nuit abominable ! Pas moyen que je dorme encore dans la même pièce que Mirabelle, j'espère que mon nouveau lit suédois arrivera bientôt. D'une, elle ronfle. De deux, elle parle en dormant. De trois, elle est somnambule. Et tout le monde sait bien qu'il ne faut jamais réveiller un somnambule. Même quand il vous tape dessus.

Quoi que je me demande si elle n'a pas fait semblant, la fourbe.

8h10

Je vais rendre visite à Argus le Moche pour savoir si mon lit est arrivé, tiens.

8h30

Il y avait un énorme paquet qui m'attendait devant la porte de chez lui. J'ai frappé à sa porte pour lui dire bonjour – je suis une personne polie, après tout – mais il n'a pas répondu. Peut-être qu'il a peur de moi à cause de la tenue dans laquelle il m'a vue le soir de l'accouchement de Linda ?

J'ai fait léviter la caisse jusqu'à l'infirmerie et j'ai ignoré les commentaires de Mirabelle. Je suis partie déjeuner.

9h07

Minerva et Pomona sont de telles commères… je suis encore choquée de ce qu'elles m'ont raconté au petit-déjeuner.

Quand je suis arrivée, elles avaient l'air en émoi. Je leur ai demandé pourquoi elles ont pris des airs de conspiratrices, ont jeté un coup d'œil à Dodo, et m'ont chuchoté en même temps :

- Albus est homosexuel !

Je les ai fixées quelques secondes, ai regardé Dodo, puis ai dit :

- C'est la façon dont il est en train de manger sa tartelette à la framboise qui vous laisse penser ça ?

- Mais noooon, a soupiré Minerva. Hier, on était chez Pomona avec Horace, Albus et Demagos. Et vers minuit, alors qu'on était tous un peu pompettes, Albus est passé devant le calendrier des Dieux du Quidditch de Pomona et a regardé chacune des pages en gloussant !

- Si c'est pas une preuve, a ajouté Pomona d'un air entendu.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous tous chez Pomona ?

Elles ont eu l'air gênées.

- On faisait un poker.

- Vous ne m'avez pas invitée ?

- Vous deviez vous occuper de Mirabelle… On ne voulait pas vous déranger…

Fallait pas prendre cette peine…

9h20

Maintenant, je me demande si tout ça est bien sérieux. Albus ? Homosexuel ? Après tout pourquoi pas… Et puis je ne l'ai jamais vu particulièrement proche d'une femme.

Mais n'oublions pas que cette information vient de Pomona et Minerva. Rien de moins sûr que cette source…

9h22

N'empêche, ça m'énerverait d'avoir loupé ça à cause de Mirabelle. Dodo gloussant devant les Dieux du Quidditch.

9h23

Je me demande si Mirabelle est la seule raison pour laquelle on ne m'a pas invitée ?

Et voilà, je déprime.

9h24

Oh, un phénix. Je crois que je vais rendre une petite visite à Dodo.

Gay ou pas gay ? Je vais faire attention maintenant.

10h30

Il m'a invitée à m'asseoir d'un geste de la main (un peu efféminé, le geste, d'ailleurs. Serait-il possible… ?). J'étais surprise. D'habitude, c'est juste « Bonjours, comment allez-vous, ça vous dit une partie de crapette ».

Bref, je me suis assise, il a tourné en rond derrière son bureau pendant quelques secondes, puis il s'est brusquement tourné vers moi et m'a regardée droit dans les yeux :

- Poppy, que pensez-vous des Dieux du Quidditch ?

J'ai cligné des yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Poppy, que pensez-vous de la réforme d'Ed Bruswitch ? a-t-il répété.

Cette histoire d'homosexualité commençait à m'obséder.

- Euh… c'est mal ? ai-je finalement répondu, en espérant que c'était ce qu'il attendait.

Il m'a fixée avec son regard bleu transperçant jusqu'à ce que je n'y tienne plus. J'ai avoué mon ignorance :

- C'est qui ?

- Le chef du département des Affaires internationales du Ministère. Il veut fermer notre pays à la France. S'il agit ainsi, les relations vont être plus tendues, et Merlin sait que nous avons besoin d'alliés. La situation actuelle du Royaume-Uni n'est pas au beau fixe, vous le savez, Poppy…

- On n'est pas non plus en guerre civile…

- Pour l'instant.

En attendant, moi, ça ne me dérange pas si on fait la tronche aux Français et qu'on les vire de chez nous. Je pense en particulier à une squatteuse très irritante à l'Infirmerie que je serais ravie de bouter hors de Poudlard.

- Vous m'avez appelée pour ça, Albus ?

- Oui. J'ai écrit une lettre à Ed Bruswitch et j'aimerais que vous la relisiez, s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes ma secrétaire, après tout.

J'ai survolé la lettre et je lui ai dit que c'était très bien.

- Je vous fait confiance, alors, a-t-il dit en attachant le parchemin à la patte de son phénix.

- Dites-moi, Albus… J'aimerais savoir quel est le salaire d'un professeur ?

Je pensais à la déclaration d'hier de Mirabelle, comme quoi j'étais payée quatre fois moins qu'elle. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ? Le vôtre ne vous suffit pas ?

- Non, c'est juste pour… euh… savoir. Par curiosité.

Ce qui était presque vrai.

Hé bien, tu sais quoi, Journal ? Quand il m'a dit leur salaire, j'ai bien rigolé. Mirabelle va en verdir de jalousie. Je gagne bien plus qu'elle !

Ha, ha, ha ! Bien fait pour elle.

10h40

J'allais lui en parler mais PC est arrivé. Ils se font des mamours. J'ai préféré partir. Tiens, je vais rendre visite à Gemma Navidad, la bibliothécaire.

12h23

Mais qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de Dodo en l'engageant, celle-là ? Elle était complètement ivre quand je suis arrivée. Ivre ! A onze heures du matin ! Et dans l'exercice de ses fonctions ! Les élèves la regardaient bizarrement au moment où je passais la porte de la Bibliothèque.

- Poppy ! a-t-elle joyeusement crié en me voyant arriver. ¿Qué tal, amiga?

Je l'ai entraînée dans sa chambre qui était juste derrière et l'ai sermonnée.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ?

- Quel état ?

- Vous êtes soûle ! Complètement soûle ! Si tôt le matin en plus !

- ¿Sul ? ¿C'est quoi, sul ?

- Alcool, ai-je répondu gravement. Vous n'avez pas honte d'arriver dans cet état et vous présenter ainsi aux enfants ?

- ¿Ah, alcool ? Oui oui. Tu en veux ? a-t-elle simplement répondu en sortant une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu de sa poche.

Je lui ai pris le flacon et l'ai rangé dans la mienne.

- Hé ! C'est à moi ! a-t-elle gémi.

- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, Gemma ! Vous savez que vous pouvez vous faire renvoyer si quelqu'un vous trouve comme ça ?

- Tu me dénonces ? a-t-elle demandé d'un air suppliant.

- N-non.

Je m'en mordrai les doigts un jour, c'est sûr.

- Bon, tu dessoûles et une fois que tu seras en forme, tu reprendras ton poste. En attendant, interdiction de te montrer aux gamins.

- Mais qui s'occupe de la biblioteca ?

C'est pour ça que maintenant, je suis en train de surveiller la bibliothèque à sa place. Franchement ! Une infirmière bibliothécaire ! C'est n'importe quoi. Et je ne peux me plaindre à personne, j'ai promis à Gemma de ne pas la balancer.

- Madame Pomfresh, pourquoi vous occupez-vous de la Bibliothèque ? Miss Navidad n'est pas là ? m'a poliment demandé Lily Evans en me tendant un livre.

- C'est Miss Pomfresh. Miss Navidad est souffrante, je lui donne juste un coup de main. Au fait, merci pour la part de gâteau hier, c'était très bon.

- De rien.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ce livre, à la fin ?

- Hé bien… Que vous l'enregistriez à mon nom pour que je puisse l'emprunter…

Ah. Comment on fait ?

Cette petite est adorable, elle m'a tout expliqué.

Quoi que je me demande si elle ne s'est pas un peu moquée de moi à un moment ou à un autre de ses explications.

Je vais faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

12h30

Je commence à avoir faim.

Mais je ne peux pas partir… Que faire ?

13h01

Heureusement pour mon pauvre petit estomac, Stella est venue à la bibliothèque. Elle s'est tout de suite dirigée vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- Je donne un coup de main à Gemma, elle n'est pas en forme. Tu veux emprunter un livre ? Je sais enregistrer les livres, ai-je fièrement déclaré.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est soûle ? a-t-elle demandé à voix basse en s'assurant qu'aucun élève n'écoutait.

- Hein ? Que… Comment tu sais ça ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Je suis venue ici pour te faire ta carte astrologique, tu te souviens ? Je te l'ai proposé il y a deux jours mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire depuis. Ca ne devrait pas me prendre trop longtemps.

Elle s'est éloignée et depuis je suis sur des charbons ardents. Jusque-là toutes ses prédictions se sont réalisées… Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça va bien pouvoir donner ?

Oh, oh. Je me soucierai de ça plus tard, pour l'instant Sirius Black essaie d'étouffer Rogue avec un bouquin et on risque de me passer un savon si on découvre que j'ai laissé les enfants abîmer les livres.

13h20

Une fois Black calmé et Rogue réconforté par un bonbon au citron – piqué à Dodo – je retourne à la table de travail de Gemma où m'attend déjà Stella.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux savoir ?

- Ca ne peut pas me faire de mal, non ?

- A toi de juger.

- Difficile de juger quand je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- …certes. Bon, tu veux la connaître, oui ou non ?

- Vas-y.

- Alors… Le 10 juillet 1944.

Oups, quelqu'un arrive à l'Infirmerie. Je reprendrai plus tard.

* * *

><p>Avis à Zod'a : Je pense que tu sais QUI est cette personne. Voilà. Ne te ronge pas trop les doigts en attendant la suite parce que ça va être nul -_-<br>Tant que j'y pense les gens : allez lire Amphisiologie de Zod'a sur ffnet ! (sur le compte d'Eve et Zod'a.) C'est une fic extra qui me fait toujours hurler de rire, complètement déjantée, et puis je sais pas quoi dire d'autre mais c'est vraiment génial alors allez-y, ça coûte rien ! (Je précise que les reviews non plus)

V'la. C'est tout. Aloha !


	19. Poppy dort mal

Aloha ! Bonnes vacances tout le monde ?

Je m'excuse pour le retard (j'étais à l'étranger et je n'ai pas pu écrire) et pour la qualité pitoyable de ce chapitre. Vraiment.

Et puis voilà. Je vous ai assez fait attendre !

* * *

><p>Vendredi 17 septembre<p>

15h05

Aujourd'hui, James Potter rentre de ses quelques jours d'exclusion… J'appréhende un peu. Et s'il s'en prenait à moi ? S'il faisait exploser mon bureau ? Il en serait capable.

En attendant, hier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir d'écrire ma journée. Je me suis arrêtée alors que Stella, à la Bibliothèque que je gardais pour cette picoleuse de Gemma Navidad, me proposait ma carte du ciel.

- Alors… a-t-elle dit en regardant ses papiers. Le 10 juillet 1944. Pour commencer, c'était une nuit sans lune. La lune est un astre très magique, tu le sais certainement quand il est absent du ciel, qu'on ne peut le voir, la naissance d'enfants sorciers est beaucoup plus rare.

- Ce que tu m'expliques, c'est que j'aurais dû être cracmolle.

- Exactement. Mais comme tu ne l'es pas, le destin se venge en te faisant subir le monde des moldus.

- Ah oui… euh… tout à fait.

- Un pot de fleur sur la tête, un accouchement imprévu dans le Londres moldu, il me semble que rien qu'en ces quelques jours tu as eu quelques soucis avec les non-sorciers.

- Ok… et… tu ne peux pas me prédire quoi que ce soit de plus précis ?

- Si, bien sûr. Dans l'immédiat, tu vas te casser une jambe, te fiancer, avoir des problèmes capillaires et déterminer la destinée de quelqu'un. Mars en Verseau, ça ne trompe pas, a-t-elle ajouté d'un air professionnel.

J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux.

- …tu veux que je te le redise lentement ? a poliment proposé Stella.

- Non, j'ai compris, merci. Par immédiat… Tu veux dire… dans la semaine ?

- Oh, pas nécessairement ! Dans l'année, plutôt, à mon avis. Bon, je t'avais préparé les prédictions pour le reste de ta vie mais à la réflexion, il vaudrait mieux éviter de te mettre au courant, vu la tête que tu tires. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te parler de tout ça.

- Hein ? …non, non ! Raconte-moi le reste ! Je veux savoir… Je vais me marier avec mon fiancé ?

- Laisse tomber, Poppy, c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais pas dû te proposer ça, pour commencer. Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai des cours à tenir. Bonne après-midi.

Et elle est partie, comme ça.

Non mais vraiment ! Me dire que je vais me casser une jambe dans la semaine ou dans l'année et s'en aller en me souhaitant une bonne après-midi ! Elle ne manque pas d'air.

Et si c'était vrai ? Et si j'allais me fiancer dans l'année ? Oui, mais avec qui ? Pas avec ce coincé silencieux et adepte du voyeurisme qu'est Douglas Grant, j'espère. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, il a carrément le profil du pervers. Dorénavant, je ferai gaffe.

Si ça se trouve, c'est Flew qui va me faire craquer. Hier, en rentrant de la Bibliothèque justement, j'ai réalisé que l'Infirmerie avait été REMPLIE de fleurs de toutes sortes. C'était drôle parce que cette chère Mirabelle a le rhume des foins. Mais même si ça m'a rendu service en un sens, je ne devrais pas remercier Flew pour ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il se leurre : c'est un imbécile et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de sortir avec lui.

Bref, j'ai dû m'arrêter là dans mes réflexions parce que Gemma est revenue de son appartement, fraîche comme une rose. Je lui ai fait la leçon tant qu'il n'y avait pas trop d'élèves puis je suis retournée à l'Infirmerie où j'ai commencé à écrire, mais j'ai été interrompue par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte.

C'était une jeune Serpentard en 1ère année, qui me rappelait un peu moi quand j'avais son âge. Je lui ai demandé gentiment ce qu'elle voulait et si je pouvais l'aider.

- Je sais pas, a-t-elle répondu avec franchise. C'est Black qui m'a envoyée ici, il a dit que je serais très bien à l'Infirmerie avec « les autres dingues dans mon genre ».

Elle m'a regardée d'un air songeur.

- En fait, je crois qu'il parlait de vous.

Puis elle a pris un air choqué.

- … il me compare avec VOUS ! Oh, le salop, j'vais lui parler moi à ce…

Je n'écris pas ce qu'elle a dit parce que des mots aussi déplacés n'ont pas lieu d'être dans mon journal.

- Non mais dites donc, c'est quoi, le problème d'être comparée avec moi ? me suis-je énervée.

- Bah, c'est évident, non ?

- Non !

- Vous êtes un peu vieille quand même. Et pas vraiment un modèle de minceur.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de franchement m'énerver, elle a ajouté d'un air songeur :

- Vous savez que vous ressemblez à Raoul ? C'est mon huître de compagnie. Vous avez le même charme, tous les deux. Je vous le présenterai un jour si vous voulez. Mais je vous préviens, si vous essayez de violer Raoul, je m'en occuperai per-son-nel-le-ment.

Elle assortit cette réplique d'un regard menaçant :

- Je vous ai à l'œil.

Et elle est partie en claquant la porte.

Derrière moi, quelqu'un s'est mis à hurler de rire. J'avais oublié Mirabelle.

- Alors là, mais LA, c'était trop beau ! J'adore cette petite ! Vous vous rendez compte, Poppy ? Vous venez de vous faire remettre à votre place par une gamine de onze ans ! ATCHOUM !

A ce moment-là, j'ai eu pour projet de la regarder s'étouffer avec le pollen jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure. Malheureusement, quelqu'un d'autre est entré : un jeune homme aux cheveux très, très gras et très, très longs qui cachaient son visage.

- Ah, M. Rogue, encore un coup de Black ?

- Non, c'est un coup de Rogue, a répondu la voix du jeune Black. Atchoum !

Sa coupe de cheveux a changé, devenant une coupe afro. Black avait le nez rouge d'éternuer.

- A chaque fois que j'éternue, mes cheveux se transforment. C'est très désagréable. Atchoum !

La coupe afro devint une crête de punk.

- Moi, je pense que vous l'avez bien mérité, M. Black, après tout ce que vous avez fait subir à M. Rogue.

- Vous voulez dire que vous refusez de me soigner ? Et si j'allais me plaindre au directeur, vous lui diriez quoi ?

- Je lui dirais que vous dites du mal du personnel de Poudlard dans son dos. Au cas où vous en doutiez, M. Black, je ne suis pas _dingue_. Et certainement pas comme cette petite Serpentard !

- Quand votre voix part dans les aigus comme ça, si, quand même un peu.

- Vous vous enfoncez, Black.

- Je ne m'enfonce pas, j'ai déjà atteint le fond puisque vous ne me soignez pas. Au fait, vous devriez perdre du poids. Bonne journée. Atchoum !

Et il est parti en claquant la porte.

- HAHAHAHA ! J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir enseigner à Poudlard, moi ! ATCHOUM !

Je dois admettre que je n'étais pas très en forme après ces commentaires. Je me suis donc promenée du côté des quartiers des Poufsouffles… Bon, ok, je suis allée aux Cuisines où je me suis gavée de chocolat en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

C'est Chourave qui m'y a retrouvée vers dix-huit heures. Elle était en compagnie de McGonagall. Elles m'ont consolée et m'ont raccompagnée à l'Infirmerie, où Mirabelle pliait bagage. En me voyant entrer, elle a voulu me lancer quelque chose de méchant, je l'ai bien vu, mais elle s'est retenue et elle s'est mise à faire sa fayotte en voyant Pomona et Minerva.

- Ooooh, Poppy, ça me navre _tellement_ de devoir déjà vous quitter ! Nous nous sommes bien amusées, il faudra remettre ça.

La prochaine fois qu'elle remet ça, je quitte l'Infirmerie. Définitivement.

Après qu'elle soit partie, les deux profs se sont remises à faire les commères :

- Ah, cette Mirabelle, vraiment ! Je n'aimerais pas avoir de personnes comme ça dans ma famille.

- S'installer ainsi chez un homme au bout de deux semaines de relations !

- Les jeunes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.

- Aucune tenue !

- Et tu as vu comme elle minaude avec tout le monde ? Comme si on ne voyait pas clair dans son jeu !

- Saviez-vous qu'elle flirte avec tous les jeunes professeurs de Poudlard, Poppy ? m'a demandé Minerva avec un air de conspiratrice.

- Euh… non.

- Bien sûr que oui. Dès qu'elle est à côté de Grant ou de Flew, dans la Grande Salle, elle lui fait du pied. J'ai remarqué ça quand j'ai fait tomber ma fourchette, sans faire exprès, par hasard.

Par hasard… On y croit.

- Bon ! Nous ne sommes pas venues pour parler de la pintade. En fait, Minerva et moi étions curieuses. Quel est cet énorme colis que vous avez reçu ce matin ?

- Ah, c'est vrai, mon lit !

Elles ont eu l'air déçues. Soudain, j'ai eu une super bonne idée.

- Vous vous y attendiez, non ? Vous devinez toujours tout. Alors vous êtes venues pour me donner un coup de main ? C'est trop gentil de votre part, mesdames.

Et elles étaient tellement gênées qu'elles m'ont effectivement aidée ! Je suis machiavélique.

Avoir de leur aide n'était pas de trop. Bon, c'est vrai que sur la fin, on passait plus de temps à manger du gâteau au chocolat que Pomona avait préparé en deux temps, trois mouvements, qu'à monter le fameux lit. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la notice était en finlandais, ou suédois, je ne sais plus. Nous avons donc fait comme nous pouvions et elles m'ont laissée vers 22h avec au milieu de ma chambre un meuble qui tenait plus du tipi indien que du lit. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je me suis directement couchée sans me poser de question.

Le lendemain – soit aujourd'hui – j'ai passé toute la matinée à essayer de changer de lit. Malgré les bons soins de Minerva et Pomona, j'avais la colonne vertébrale en petits morceaux – du moins, j'en étais quasiment certaine. Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Te souviens-tu, cher journal, de ces mouches que j'avais cru voir voler autour du lit sur le catalogue ? Ce n'étaient pas des mouches, c'étaient des machines à paroles finlandaises. En prononçant correctement l'adresse inscrite sur le carton de Magikéa, la poudre de Cheminette a transporté ma tête à l'usine où mon lit avait été fabriqué. Je me suis disputée un bon moment avec un type qui ne comprenait rien de ce que je disais (et vice-versa) avant qu'il ne m'envoie une personne qui savait parler anglais.

- Ah, bien sûr, madame. Vous avez choisi le modèle « sova », c'est normal que vous ayez reçu un lit « sova ». De quoi vous plaignez-vous ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était comme ça !

- Pas mon problème, dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

- NON ! Attendez ! Comment je peux m'en débarrasser ?

- Du lit ?

- Non, des machines à parole.

- Mais enfin, c'est tout l'intérêt du lit ! Pourquoi voulez-vous vous en débarrasser ?

- Parce que je n'en veux pas !

- C'est idiot ! Pourquoi l'avez-vous commandé dans ce cas ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était comme ça !

- Ce n'était pas écrit sur le catalogue ?

- Sans doute, sauf que le catalogue était écrit en suédois.

- …et ?

- Et je ne parle pas suédois ! me suis-je finalement exclamée, à bout de nerfs.

Il m'a regardée d'un air très étonné.

- Ah bon ? Mais quelle langue parlez-vous ?

- Anglais…

- Et c'est tout ?Vous voulez dire que vous ne parlez qu'_une_ langue ?

C'est dans ce genre de moments que je regrette que l'_Avada Kedavra_ soit Impardonnable.

- Bon, comment je fais pour enlever les machines à parole ? Elles ne veulent pas partir.

- C'est normal. Ce sont des berceuses. Le dispositif qui les met en place ne s'éteint que lorsque la personne qui se trouve sur le lit s'endort.

En attendant, je suis à la Bibliothèque. Au moins, je suis au calme. Aucune berceuse en suédois ici.

Oh, oh.

16h12

Gemma était à nouveau complètement ivre. Ce qui m'a donné l'idée du siècle.

- Qué… Qué pasa ? Où allons-nous ?

- Dans mon Infirmerie, lui ai-je répondu d'une voix douce en refermant la porte de la Bibliothèque à clé derrière nous. J'ai une potion qui devrait vous faire du bien.

- Mais… Je vais bien !

- Vous êtes ivre.

- No.

Par chance, j'ai traversé tout le château sans croiser personne. Enfin, à part le sale matou de Rusard, Miss Beignet. J'ai déjà dit que je détestais les chats ? J'ai failli lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses, mais le chat a détalé en voyant Gemma appuyée sur moi. Celle-ci a gloussé en voyant l'animal. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu lui faire subir…

Bref, j'ai mis Gemma dans mon tipi suédois.

- C'est quoi ? a-t-elle dit d'une voix pâteuse alors que les berceuses se mettaient en marche.

Le problème de ces berceuses, c'est qu'elles sont chantées par des mouches qui bourdonnent à vos oreilles, qui vous chatouillent la peau et qui hurlent d'une voix criarde. Je ne sais pas comment font les Suédois, mais moi, j'ai du mal à m'endormir de cette façon.

- Rien, rien, avalez ça.

Elle a bu d'un trait le somnifère que je lui avais donné et s'est endormie comme une masse. Alors les mouches se sont tues et sont toutes rentrées une à une dans une petite boîte au coin du lit. Je me suis empressée de la fermer solidement, de l'emballer et de l'envoyer par hibou à Patrick Flew.

On verra s'il m'envoie toujours des fleurs après ça.

16h15

Ce n'est pas très gentil, ce que j'ai fait à Gemma. Je l'ai manipulée. J'ai profité d'une personne faible.

C'est mal.

16h20

D'un autre côté j'ai sauvé une tripotée d'élèves de la vision d'un adulte ivre. C'est pour leur bien.

« Et aussi pour le tien », me souffle une petite voix désagréable dans ma tête.

Oh, la ferme. J'essayais de dé-culpabiliser.

16h25

Bon, je vais lire la suite de mon polar, _Mort sur balai_. Ca me changera les idées.

18h12

A mon grand malheur, on dirait que ce n'est pas le coiffeur qui a fait le coup. Peut-être la conductrice alors ? Ok, je parie sur la conductrice. Et je suis sûre d'avoir raison.

19h00

Non, le pâtissier. En tout cas, maintenant, ça me fait rire d'avoir pensé que le coiffeur ait pu faire le coup. C'est tellement improbable !

20h01

C'est le coiffeur qui a fait le coup.

… c'est dans ces cas-là que je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir choisi ce modèle de journal intime qui écrit des commentaires de ce qu'on inscrit dedans.

Oh, il est temps que je me prépare pour le dîner ! James Potter sera parmi les élèves…

22h40

Oui, il était bien là. Pas de doute. C'était le lanceur de tomates du troisième rang. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre car quatre autres Gryffondors l'aidaient à lancer des légumes divers et variés sur les autres tables.

Et donc, Mirabelle s'est pris une aubergine dans le nez. Ca l'a assommée. Et maintenant elle a un nez énorme et violacé. Hihihi ! Je vais l'appeler Aubergine maintenant.

22h43

Quoi que. Elle s'appelle déjà Mirabelle. Si je ne m'abuse, c'est un nom de fruit.

Est-ce qu'elle va vraiment le remarquer si je l'appelle par un nom de légume plutôt que par un nom de fruit ?

* * *

><p>J'ai pris une grande décision : ne plus me plaindre ! Donc ça va être court.<br>Je rentre en prépa le 5 septembre. Si je survis, je vous ferai peut-être signe d'ici deux ou trois semaines (peut-être sur le blog) pour vous dire comment j'ai l'intention de m'organiser niveau fics cette année. Et l'année suivante aussi d'ailleurs. Entre-temps je vais tâter le terrain, me prendre quelques sales notes dans la tronche, bosser jusqu'à minuit tous les soirs. Flûte, j'avais dit que je ne me plaindrais pas.

Ah et sinon j'ai failli oublier : la petite Serpentard barjo s'appelle Jamie Moonheart et est l'héroïne d'Amphisiologie de Zod'a (qu'elle publie dans le compte d'Eve et Zod'a sur ffnet). C'est hilarant et je n'ai pas su rendre ça correctement. Je suis trop nulle. Frappez-moi, je le mérite.

Je vous aime les gens ! Et gardez la pêche !


	20. Poppy n'a pas la forme

My gosh.  
>Je suis sensée bosser comme une malade ma bio pour demain, je connais pas du tout mon cours, et c'est donc pour ça… que je me retrouve à poster du HP sur le net.<br>Je me sens mal.

Deux choses à dire :  
>- Le blog maksstories. skyrock. com a été mis à jour<br>- Je posterai bien plus souvent que le journal de Poppy mais sur un autre compte : MandM's, ou un truc du style, je sais plus. Le nom de la fic est « Thé, Cupcakes et plus si affinités », et je l'écris à 4 mains avec Menthe Sauvage.  
>Je dis ça non pas pour me faire de la pub (fin si un p'tit peu quand même), mais surtout et avant tout pour que vous compreniez bien que je ne suis pas encore morte et réduite en bouillie par la prépa.<br>Mots-clé : pas encore.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Samedi 18 septembre 1971<p>

7h03

J'ai passé la pire nuit de ma vie.

Ca a commencé à trois heures du matin. J'entendais des petits tapotements sur la vitre de ma chambre, mais je me suis dit que ça devait être le vent.

L'insistance des tapotements m'a laissé penser que c'était peut-être un oiseau qui essayait de se suicider en se cognant dessus, mais n'étant pas particulièrement fan des animaux, ça ne m'a pas perturbée.

Par contre, quand un immense « CLANG ! » a résonné dans ma chambre et que ma vitre a explosé, je me suis dit qu'à moins que ce ne soit un hippogriffe suicidaire, il y avait quelque chose de pas net qui se tramait.

J'avais raison. Tu sais qui c'était, cher journal ? C'était Patrick.

- Non mais vous êtes pas bien, vous ? ai-je chuchoté très fort à travers la fenêtre – il était en contrebas, avec un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Vous avez vu l'heure ?

- Non, a-t-il répondu. J'ai mis du temps à me décider à venir, c'est pour ça.

- Vous auriez mieux fait de vous décider à vous coucher.

- Je ne peux pas ! Vous m'empêcher de dormir !

J'ai été un peu déboussolée.

- …je ronfle si fort que ça ?

- Non ! Je pense à vous et cela me maintient éveillé !

J'ai été rassurée dans un premier temps – ouf, je ne ronfle pas – puis choquée.

- A _moi_ ? Vous pensez à moi ? Mais vous êtes fou !

- Non, juste fou amoureux.

Mécaniquement, j'ai listé dans ma tête toutes les potions susceptibles de le débarrasser de cette maladie, puis je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas d'une maladie qu'il parlait… mais de moi.

- C'est pas de l'amour, Flew, c'est de l'obsession. Retournez vous coucher.

- Je peux monter chez vous ?

- Non !

- J'ai voulu vous réveiller délicatement en envoyant des petits cailloux contre votre fenêtre, mais comme vous ne veniez pas, j'ai envoyé ce rocher…

- Vous allez me rembourser la fenêtre, Flew. Vous connaissez le prix des fenêtres ?

- … et maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais pouvoir vous chanter une sérénade.

Il a dégainé une guitare et s'est mis à couiner comme un porc à l'agonie. C'était tellement horrible, je suis tout de suite partie de la chambre.

Et donc j'ai croisé dans le couloir Dodo en short de sport, couvert de sueur.

Vision d'horreur bis.

- Poppy ! s'est-il exclamé. Vous venez faire votre footing ?

- Tout à fait Albus, mais pour une fois je pensais le faire à l'intérieur du château, il commence à faire froid dehors, me suis-je entendu répondre.

- Aucun problème ! Pensez à prévenir Argus, je l'ai croisé une fois en tenue de sport et il a eu le choc de sa vie. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à croiser qui que ce soit faisant du sport à une telle heure, a-t-il ajouté comme si c'était un comportement étrange de la part du concierge.

J'aurais plutôt tendance à penser qu'il ne s'attendait pas à croiser Dodo en short au beau milieu de la nuit.

- J'y penserai, Albus. Bonne nuit !

J'ai trottiné jusqu'aux Cuisines – les elfes se débrouilleraient sans doute pour m'aménager un lit quelque part – et puis il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange. J'ai foncé dans… le vide.

Oui, oui, dans le vide. Il m'est rentré dedans, il y a eu un bruit de chute, et deux voix se sont élevées de nulle part :

- Tu pourrais faire attention à l'endroit où tu mets les pieds, vieux !

- Tu crois que c'est facile de se balader à deux là-dessous ? Je te signale que c'est la première fois que j'utilise ma cape avec quelqu'un !

- Chut !

Et les voix se sont tues.

Je suis lentement retournée à ma chambre en espérant que cette brève hallucination n'était due qu'à un manque de sommeil.

De retour à l'Infirmerie, les dernières notes sortaient de la guitare de Flew.

- Alors, Poppy ? Ca vous a plu ? a dit la voix de Flew en contrebas de la fenêtre.

- Moui, ai-je mollement répondu.

- Tenez, c'est pour vous, a-t-il ajouté.

Un bouquet de fleurs m'a brusquement foncé dans la figure.

- Placez-le dans un vase, ou bien elles mourront très vite !

- Je m'en occupe tout de suite, ai-je répliqué en enfonçant les fleurs dans ma poubelle. Voilà. Elles sont très bien là où elles sont.

- Bonne nuit, Poppy !

- A vous aussi, Flew.

J'ai fermé les rideaux et ai essayé de me rendormir.

Allez dormir avec la fenêtre grande ouverte par une froide nuit écossaise de septembre, pour voir.

Je suis épuisée, frigorifiée, et de mauvaise humeur. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et je n'ai pas arrêté de trembler. C'est sûr, j'ai attrapé un rhume. Je vais rendre visite à Ophélia.

7h15

Ophélia ne répond pas quand je frappe à la porte. Elle doit dormir.

Bon.

7h18

Ophélia ne répond pas non plus quand je cogne dessus. Et je commence à avoir froid.

Bon.

7h22

Ophélia ne répond pas quand je fais quelques détonations contre la porte.

Bon.

Je vais donc exploser la porte.

7h23

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Exploser la porte d'Ophélia ? Je ne vais vraiment pas bien, moi. Je dois être sacrément malade.

7h35

Du coup, à force de tambouriner comme une dingue, j'ai réveillé Patrick, qui est le voisin d'Ophélia, rappelons-le.

- Poppy ? Je vous ai manqué cette nuit ?

- Ma fenêtre m'a manqué.

- Mais… Vous êtes malade !

Effectivement, je m'étais dévoilée en parlant et en prononçant « ba fedêtre b'a banqué ».

- Pas du tout.

- POPPY !

J'ai vacillé. C'était Gemma qui venait de hurler comme une malade. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas complètement ivre.

- Bonjour, Gemma, ai-je marmonné.

- No, no. Je m'appelle Gemma, pas Gebba.

- Je sais.

- Venez, Poppy, je ne vous ai pas remerciée pour hier, s'est-elle écriée.

Une fois de plus, mes tympans ont failli rendre l'âme.

- Oui, oui…

Je me suis laissée entraîner. Je ne faisais déjà plus attention à Flew. Gemma a babillé tout le chemin, je n'ai rien écouté. Là, je suis dans la pièce principale de son appartement et j'attends qu'elle revienne avec du café. J'ai chaud et froid, mes oreilles bourdonnent, il y a des points noirs partout dans mon champ de vision et je suis quasiment sûre d'avoir vu un gobelin traverser le salon en dansant la nouba.

Je vais fermer les yeux un petit instant en l'attendant… Histoire d'être un peu plus en forme quand elle sera de retour…

…Un tout petit instant…

22h52

Je suis attablée au bar des Trois Balais.

22h52 + quelques secondes de réflexion

Diantre.

Qu'est-ce que je fabrique aux Trois Balais ? Avant de fermer les yeux j'étais chez Gemma et là… pouf !

22h55

C'est dingue, quand même. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

En tout cas je me sens cent fois mieux que ce matin.

Bon sang, j'ai passé la journée à dormir.

22h56

Il y a une belle choppe de Bièraubeurre devant moi… mais je n'y toucherai pas. Non. Je ne noierai pas ma vie dans l'alcool !

22h57

J'ai pris une toute petite gorgée quand même. Y a pas à dire, Rosmerta se débrouille drôlement bien. Ca ne fait que deux ans qu'elle est ici, pourtant on dirait qu'elle a au moins cinquante ans d'expérience derrière elle.

D'ailleurs, la voilà ! Je vais lui poser quelques questions.

23h30

- Rosmerta ?

La petite brune s'est tournée vers moi et m'a adressé un immense sourire.

- Madame Pomfresh ! Vous ne bougiez pas beaucoup, ça commençait à m'inquiéter. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien, mais… Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ?

- C'est Gemma qui vous a amenée. C'est une très bonne amie à moi – et une bonne cliente aussi, a-t-elle ajouté avec un clin d'œil. Elle devait faire un saut en Espagne et elle ne voyait pas à qui d'autre elle pouvait vous laisser.

- Ah.

J'avais la vague impression qu'elle parlait de moi comme si j'étais un gros sac de farine encombrant.

- Pour votre état, il faudra remercier Félix, vous savez, le pharmacien. Quand il vous a vue dans cet état, en train de délirer, il vous a tout de suite administré quelques trucs bien de chez lui.

Suuuper. PC m'a vue en train de délirer à cause de la maladie. Mes chances de sortir avec lui s'amenuisent de jour en jour.

Je l'ai remerciée, j'ai essayé de la payer – mais Gemma avait déjà payé pour moi – et je suis retournée à Poudlard. Entre temps, ma fenêtre a été réparée. Ouf ! Flew retrouve la raison.

23h33

Maintenant que j'y pense.

Gemma m'a payé un verre de Bièraubeurre alors que j'étais hyper malade.

Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour soigner les gens en Espagne, mais c'est pas comme chez nous.

23h54

Je suis tellement épuisée, c'est pitoyable. Je n'ai fait que dormir de la journée ! Demain, c'est sûr, je vais avoir droit à des remontrances de la part des autres…

Pff. Autant me coucher tout de suite.

* * *

><p>Pourri, certes, mais je suis un peu à plat en ce moment.<br>Donc n'oubliez pas : Thé, Cupcakes et plus si affinités, et puis la p'tite review bien sûr pour me donner de vos nouvelles :D Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas parlé à des gens du fandom HP, ça me manque !  
>Et moi je retourne à mes glucides. Yahouuu !<p> 


	21. Poppy hait les poules

Bon… Je sais pas trop pourquoi je poste ça… C'est vraiment super bizarre comme texte…

Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Merci pour toutes vos reviews les gens, je vous jure que ça fait VRAIMENT super plaisir ) (Merci Ulysses et FanHarryPotter, je fais de mon mieux !)

* * *

><p>Dimanche 19 septembre 1971<p>

18h23

Rien de notable. A part qu'entre 16h et 16h20 j'ai reçu la visite de Sirius Black, Potter, Parkinson, Prewett, Bellatrix Black, Malfoy, et Prewett. Dans cet ordre, et les uns après les autres. J'ai décidé de ne pas me poser de question, je crois que c'est le meilleur moyen pour ne pas devenir folle.

Lundi 20 septembre 1971

7h02

J'ai été réveillée par un caquètement.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Serait-ce un coup de Peeves ?

7h08

Merlin.

Il y a une poule dans mon bureau.

7h09

C'est peut-être juste un rêve. Je vais me pincer pour voir si je suis en train de dormir.

7h10

Aïe.

Et la poule est toujours là.

7h11

Elle est mignonne, en fait. Elle est toute blanche, avec une petite crête rouge, un gros corps dodu et plein de plumes… Et si je la gardais comme animal de compagnie ?

7h12

Elle s'est soulagée sur tous les meubles du bureau.

Je crois que je vais l'emmener aux Cuisines, les elfes la cuisineront mieux que moi.

7h28

- Albus ?

- Oui, Poppy ?

- Je pourrais vous parler de mes conditions de travail ? Ouvrez la porte, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Je ne préfère pas.

- Vous avez l'intention de me parler à travers la porte de votre bureau ?

- Hé bien… oui. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai un poulet dans mon bureau. Vivant.

La porte s'est ouverte sur un Dodo échevelé et barbelé… euh… Bref, sa barbe aussi était tout aussi emmêlée que ses cheveux. Le bureau derrière lui était plein de plumes et à moitié en ruines. Certains morceaux de meuble étaient couverts de sangs ou d'os.

- Par les chaussettes de Morgane, Albus, que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est Fumseck. Il n'aime pas les poules. Il y en avait huit ce matin et il les a toutes…

Il n'a pas terminé sa phrase, marquant une pause dramatique.

Je ne m'achèterai jamais de phénix de compagnie.

Je dis ça, mais de toute façon, je n'aurai jamais assez d'argent pour m'en payer un. Il paraît que ça a le même prix qu'une maison.

Diantre, Dodo doit vraiment être plein aux as. Je comprends mieux les allusions d'Argus le Moche.

- Poppy, en temps que directeur de Poudlard, je vous confie une mission, m'annonça-t-il avec solennité. Trouvez le coupable. Quand ce sera fait… Vous viendrez me voir.

Et il m'a claqué la porte au nez.

Quel rustre !

En attendant, j'ai une enquête à mener.

8h03

J'ai tout naturellement commencé par les Gryffondors.

- On n'a rien à voir avec ça, ont dit les jumeaux Prewett en cœur alors que j'entrais dans leur salle commune.

Ils se tenaient côte à côte, droits comme des piquets, avec un immense sourire, au milieu de la pièce envahie de poules et bruissant de frottements de plumes et de caquètements paniqués.

- J'en doute, répondis-je.

- Gideon, tu entends ça ? Miss Pomfresh doute de nous.

- C'est dégradant.

- Décevant.

- Délirant !

Ils se sont tus et l'un des deux s'est penché pour ramasser une poule qui marchait devant eux. Il l'a observée quelques instants, puis me l'a tendue.

- Cadeau de la paix ?

- Non merci. Pouvez-vous me dire d'où sortent ces oiseaux ?

- On n'en sait rien, Miss.

- Si on le savait, on vous l'aurait dit.

- Bien entendu, on vous l'aurait dit.

- Et ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait ça. Si c'était nous, nous aurions envoyé les poulets à Serpentard, pas à Gryffondor.

- Bien dit, Fabian.

- Merci, Gideon.

La salle commune débordait de poulets. Les oiseaux avaient souillé l'ensemble des meubles, certains se promenaient sur les tables, d'autres picoraient les miettes autour d'un canapé. Dans un coin de la pièce, Sirius Black était assis par terre, et observait en souriant l'étrange manège d'un coq. L'animal grimpait sur une étagère, poussait un « cocorico » retentissant, puis s'élançait en l'air en agitant désespérément une aile, et s'effondrait par terre. Ensuite, il se relevait, remontait sur l'étagère, et recommençait tout depuis le début.

- Je crois qu'il essaye de s'envoler, a dit Sirius Black alors que j'arrivais à son niveau. Si seulement je ne lui avais pas lancé ce sortilège d'immobilité sur l'aile droite.

- Etes-vous à l'origine de ce capharnaüm ?

- Non, j'aurais jamais fait ça. Pas à James.

- Qu'est-ce que monsieur Potter a à voir avec cette histoire ?

- Il est dans le dortoir. Vous devriez lui parler.

Il a eu un petit rire, puis a ensorcelé la deuxième aile de son poulet.

Me rendre dans le dortoir a été un vrai cauchemar. Des oiseaux me volaient dans la tête toutes les trente secondes, le danger était constant, et deux fois j'ai trébuché contre une poule et suis tombée par terre. Heureusement, les autres élèves rencontraient les mêmes problèmes que moi et je ne me suis pas sentie trop seule. Au terme de cinq longues minutes de lutte acharnée, je suis parvenue au dortoir des garçons de première année. J'ai frappé à la porte.

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Non ! N'entrez pas ! Si vous entrez, vous allez en faire entrer d'autres et… AAAARGH ! ARRIEEEERE !

Il y a eu un caquètement paniqué et un gros « boum » contre la porte. Curieuse, j'ai ouvert.

James Potter, enroulé dans sa couverture, était debout au fond de la pièce et tenait son livre d'Histoire de la Magie fermement, les doigts crispés sur la couverture. Des plumes blanches voletaient autour de sa tête. Il avait l'air effrayé.

- Monsieur Potter ? Vous allez bien ?

- D…d-d-derrière vous… Elle… elle est là...

Je me suis retournée… pour tomber sur une poule évanouie par terre, à côté de la porte. Celle-ci agita faiblement une patte, et Potter poussa un petit cri terrifié en redressant son livre d'Histoire de la Magie devant son visage.

- Potter, je doute que cette poule ait encore suffisamment de forces pour essayer de vous attaquer.

- Vous dites ça… mais elle cache bien son jeu…

Pendant une bonne minute, il n'a plus parlé, ne lâchant pas des yeux le malheureux poulet qui ne bougeait quasiment plus, sinon pour remuer une patte. J'ai fini par reprendre la parole :

- Vous avez la phobie des poules, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Potter.

Ce n'était même pas une question.

- …vous n'en parlerez à personne, hein ?

- Je vous prendrai rendez-vous avec un bon psychologue.

Ce gamin est décidément complètement timbré.

Maintenant, direction la Grande Salle. La majorité de la population de Poudlard doit s'y trouver à l'heure qu'il est.

9h23

A l'entrée, je suis tombée sur Minerva. Elle essayait de garder un air sévère devant les enfants mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser de temps en temps. Les élèves qui l'entendaient lors de ces moments de perte de contrôle la fixaient avec un regard ébahi.

- Ah, Poppy. Comment allez-vous ?

- Ca irait mieux s'il n'y avait pas de poules partout ! Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont elles sont arrivées ici ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Hihi ! Vous avez pensé aux Prewett, à Potter, à Black ?

- En effet, je reviens de leur salle commune. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient impliqués.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Ils n'auraient pas osé. Et ils n'en auraient pas laissé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor… Hihihi.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ainsi, Minerva ?

Elle fait un geste discret de la main et m'a montré la table des professeurs. J'ai regardé… et j'ai explosé de rire.

Une poule était installée sur les cheveux de Mirabelle. Celle-ci essayait désespérément de la faire descendre mais l'oiseau était bien décidé à rester là et caquetait régulièrement avec colère.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle se faire couver, a commenté Minerva en retenant un nouveau gloussement ravi.

Le gloussement s'est arrêté net quand elle s'est pris une poule dans la figure, projectile malheureusement mal envoyé par un élève de Serpentard qui voulait le lancer sur Pettigrow, le jeune Gryffondor en première année. Minerva s'est emparée de la poule par les pattes et a fondu sur le Serpentard pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

A la table des professeurs, je me suis assise à côté d'Ophélia et ai tenté d'attraper un toast.

- Je ne te conseille pas, me dit Ophélia. Il y avait une poule assise dessus il n'y a pas deux minutes.

J'ai rapidement retiré ma main.

- Reste-t-il quoi que ce soit de mangeable ?

- Non.

- Bonjour ! s'est écrié Patrick Flew, le professeur de vol, en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Charmante journée, n'est-ce pas, Poppy ?

Il a pris un toast et a commencé à le tartiner. Ophélia a ricané et a pris son sac avant de partir.

- Oui oui, charmante journée, ai-je répondu distraitement en le regardant manger son toast.

« Le pauvre », ai-je pensé.

Non, je plaisante. En fait, tout ce que j'ai pensé, c'était : bien fait pour lui !

- Vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle Poudlard est envahi de poules, Flew ?

- Appelez-moi Patrick.

- Je n'y tiens pas. Alors ?

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas ma faute ! … Vous pensez vraiment que c'est moi ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, ai-je grogné.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était énervant à éviter mes questions comme ça et à tout faire tourner autour de lui !

- Je n'en reviens pas que vous me fassiez aussi peu confiance, Poppy. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous !

- Ce qui se résume à : me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit par une guitare mal accordée et me faire attraper un gros rhume, m'humilier devant un très bon ami, faire fuir Ophélia en vous asseyant systématiquement à côté de moi…

- Vous le prenez comme ça ! s'est-il offusqué.

- Pourrais-je avoir la réponse à ma question ?

- Humpf !

Il s'est levé et est parti.

Sa sortie aurait été théâtrale s'il n'était pas passé entre la table des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors, qui jouaient au Quidditch avec les poulets.

- Alors comme ça, Flew vous chante la sérénade ?

C'était Pomona, assise à la place à côté de Flew.

- Je peux tout expliquer, me suis-je exclamée.

- Pas la peine, ma chère, j'ai déjà tout compris, a-t-elle jovialement répondu en se levant d'un bond. Vous permettez, j'ai un mot à dire à Minerva.

Et elle est partie, toute guillerette, rejoindre sa commère favorite qui venait de finir de punir le Serpentard lanceur de poules.

- Oho, a dit Argus le Moche, assis à la place à côté de Pomona – donc à trois places de moi.

- « Oho » quoi ? … Laissez tomber, je ne veux même pas savoir.

- Alors comme ça, il vous chante la sérénade… Ca vous fait combien d'amants en tout ?

- D'où sortent ces poules, Rusard ? l'ai-je coupé.

- Comme si je savais d'où elles sortaient ! s'est-il écrié, soudain grognon. Elles ont envahi mon appartement !

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Rusard, elles n'ont pas envahi _que_ votre appartement.

- Sans blague ? Ouste, a-t-il ajouté en faisant un geste de la main vers une poule qui s'approchait de son assiette. Elles sont au moins des milliers. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Et à la volière, quel bazar ! Les hiboux et les chouettes sont tous partis prendre l'air, c'est un véritable poulailler maintenant. Il y a des œufs à tous les coins de couloirs.

Il a marqué une pause.

- Pomfresh, connaissez-vous le prix des œufs à Pré-Au-Lard, par hasard ? Je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée de génie. On devrait m'appeler Rusard le Rusé… Il faut que je parle à ces Serdaigles.

- Ces Serdaigles ? Comment ça ?

- Je crois qu'ils sont impliqués. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on ne va pas garder des poules indéfiniment, Rusard ! Il faut trouver les coupables et leur faire récupérer leurs animaux.

- Noooon ! a-t-il crié. Euh, je veux dire, pourquoi les punir avec tant de sévérité ?

J'ai cligné des yeux.

- Rusard ? Est-ce bien vous ?

Il a cligné des yeux à son tour.

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit « pourquoi punir les enfants avec tant de sévérité » ?

- Oui.

- J'ai besoin de repos.

Et il est parti à son tour.

Maintenant, j'ai une piste. Direction la salle commune des Serdaigles. Hop !

9h30

Je suis à quelques couloirs de la salle commune des Serdaigles, mais impossible de passer. Une porte est bouchée. On dirait qu'une quinzaine de poules a essayé de passer en même temps par l'encadrement. Un véritable un mur à poulets.

Misère, je ne connais pas d'autre passage pour aller à la salle commune des Serdaigles, que vais-je faire ?

9h32

Je vais commencer par prendre une douche, je pense. Je viens de me prendre un œuf sur la tête du mur à poulets. C'est immonde.

9h50

J'ai croisé la Serpentard folle en première année. Elle m'a fixée pendant quelques secondes et m'a finalement déclaré :

- Donc c'est comme ça que ça marche, un shampoing à l'œuf. Je parie que Rogue utilise la même technique !

- Non, il utilise du Mo… Une minute. Vous n'êtes pas sensée être en cours, vous ?

Elle m'a regardée droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez par là ? Moi, madame, je me soucie de ma santé. MOI, madame, je fais passer ma vie avant mes études ! Vous comprenez ? La vie avant les études ! On nous sacrifie sur l'autel du travail à notre plus jeune âge alors qu'il y a tellement de choses plus importantes dans la vie ! TELLEMENT PLUS !

…

Elle a dû se prendre une poule dans la figure. Pauvre petite.

- … Quel rapport ?

Elle a ouvert son sac et remplacé son chapeau de sorcière sur sa tête par un bonnet péruvien qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Le rapport, c'est qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que les bonnets péruviens pour se protéger des attaques intempestives de poulets. Voyez-vous, j'ai pensé à tout avant de venir à Poudlard. Oui oui, même aux attaques de poulet. Vous devriez vous inspirer de mon attitude, Mme Pomfresh.

- C'est _Miss_ Pomfresh.

Elle a hoché la tête d'un air entendu.

- Miss Pomfresh, suis-je bête. Evidemment que vous n'êtes pas mariée.

- Comment ça « évi…

Mais elle était déjà partie.

Je parie que c'est cette saleté de Mirabelle qui la paie pour qu'elle me dise toutes ces méchancetés. Elle en serait bien capable, la fourbe.

En attendant, direction la douche.

10h00

Nom d'un dragon unijambiste à poils ras.

Les poules ont envahi ma douche.

10h01

Il faudrait que je les sorte d'ici, mais… comment faire ?

Oh, on toque à la porte.

10h44

C'était Grant.

- Poppy… vos cheveux…

- J'ai remarqué, merci. J'allais prendre une douche mais des poules ont envahi ma salle de bains. Je peux vous aider ?

- A vrai dire, oui. Ophélia et moi avons étudié la question de l'origine des poules et…

Il a sorti un immense parchemin de sa poche qu'il a étalé sur une table. C'était une carte du premier étage de Poudlard, avec des flèches partout, des pointillés, des notes en marge et de petits dessins de poules en promenade.

- …nos équations nous mènent au même résultat : ça vient de chez vous.

- Des équations ?

- Oui, oui, c'est plutôt compliqué, a-t-il éludé d'un geste. Plus précisément, ça vient de votre salle de bains. Puis-je ?

- A vos risques et périls.

Evidemment, j'étais curieuse donc je l'ai suivi. Devant la porte, il a rabattu la capuche de sa cape et ouvert un parapluie transparent. Enfin, il a poussé le battant.

- Par tous les nains de jardin, ai-je marmonné en voyant le spectacle.

- Regardez, c'est là, a-t-il jubilé en pointant ma baignoire avec sa baguette, criant par-dessus les caquètements.

- Où ça ? D'accord, il y a beaucoup de poules dedans mais ça ne veut pas dire que…

- _Lashlabask_!

Une explosion de poulets a eu lieu, et a projeté les volatiles un peu partout. L'un d'eux a foncé droit sur le parapluie de Douglas et a lentement glissé par terre.

- Regardez !

J'ai à nouveau porté les yeux sur la baignoire. Il y avait un trou immense à l'intérieur, au moins de la taille d'un Niffleur.

- Bon sang ! Douglas, vous l'avez trouée ! Je vous préviens, vous allez me la rep…

Un oiseau est sorti du trou. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

- C'est un tunnel qui fait le lien entre Poudlard et l'extérieur. Notre hypothèse, c'est que les poulets sont originaires de l'autre extrémité. Reste à trouver ce qu'il se trouve exactement au bout du tunnel.

- Merveilleux. Et quand ma douche sera-t-elle réparée ?

- Vous pouvez utiliser la mienne en attendant, me dit-il en me lançant les clés de son appartement. Vous me les rendrez plus tard. J'ai une piste et je ne vais pas la lâcher !

Il carra ses épaules et sauta dans le trou, provoquant un concert de caquètements. Je suis rapidement sortie de chez moi pour me rendre chez Douglas. Evidemment, il a fallu que je croise Rusard au moment où j'enfonçais la clé dans la porte du professeur d'Etude des Moldus.

- A ce rythme, je vais bientôt perdre le compte, m'a-t-il dit avant de partir en courant, poursuivi par une horde de poulets roses.

Il y avait fort à parier que les Prewett les aient ensorcelés pour qu'ils ne lui lâchent pas les semelles.

Braves petits.

11h03

Je me demande comment Grant a réussi à garder un appartement aussi propre avec tous ses poulets ?

Oh, il y a un livre ouvert sur son bureau…

11h04

« Tout sur les poulets », au chapitre « Le sort du repousse-poulet ». Tout s'explique.

11h05  
>Quelle drôle de personne. Avoir ça dans sa bibliothèque…<p>

Bon, direction la tour Serdaigle ! Je crois que je vais prendre ce livre avec moi.

12h42

A nous deux, mur à poulets.

- _Scatterpollo_!

Le mur a explosé avec force caquètements et je me suis pris une poule dans la figure. Après m'en être débarrassée, j'ai pu atteindre la porte des Serdaigles.

- Résous l'énigme et je te laisserai passer, m'annonça le heurtoir.

Ah, oui. J'avais oublié cette coutume stupide.

- J'ai une monture mais je ne suis pas cavalier, j'ai des branches que l'on ne peut effeuiller. Qui suis-je ? a énoncé la porte.

- Un poulet ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- On ne sait jamais. Un cactus ?

- Les cactus n'ont même pas de branches ! Vous êtes de Poufsouffle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, de Gryffondor, ai-je menti.

Depuis quand les poignées de porte étaient-elles aussi hautaines avec les Poufsouffles ?

- Alors faites honneur à votre maison et trouvez la solution !

- Ce sont des lunettes, répondit quelqu'un dans mon dos.

La porte s'est ouverte et je me suis retournée vers une Serdaigle. Je la remerciai doucement et elle me décocha un regard hautain avant d'entrer. Sale môme.

Je suis entrée à sa suite et ai regardé autour de moi. Il y avait beaucoup moins de poulets ici, mais un certain nombre tout de même. Quelques élèves s'évertuaient à faire descendre une poule de la tête de la statue de Rowena Serdaigle. Quand ils m'ont vue entrer, ils se sont interrompus, se sont rapidement époussetés et sont venus à ma rencontre.

- Pouvons-nous vous aider, Miss Pomfresh ?

- C'est au sujet des poules. J'ai cru comprendre que certains d'entre vous étaient impliqués dans l'invasion.

Les trois Serdaigles se sont raidis imperceptiblement et l'un d'eux m'a répondu d'un ton égal :

- Si un Serdaigle est impliqué dans un événement aussi ignoble, mademoiselle, nous pouvons vous assurer que nous n'en savons rien.

- Permettez-nous d'ajouter qu'il nous semble hautement improbable qu'un Serdaigle ait participé à une telle chose, a complété un autre élève.

Bon sang, on se croirait au Ministère. Je les ai remerciés mais n'ai pas quitté la tour. Ils cachaient quelque chose, c'était certain.

Je suis montée dans les dortoirs. Il n'y avait personne, juste cinq ou six poulets qui se promenaient en silence dans les couloirs. J'ai vérifié dans chacune des chambres : il n'y avait rien. Mais dans la dernière, j'ai découvert un plan de Poudlard. Il était fortement incomplet – il n'y avait que deux étages et toutes les salles n'étaient pas reportées – mais présentait un intérêt certain : un passage dont j'ignorais l'existence était indiqué. « Bloqué – de l'infirmerie au poulailler de Pré-Au-Lard ».

Le poulailler est donc au bout du tunnel. Tout s'explique !

Les Serdaigles ont définitivement quelque chose à voir avec l'invasion du jour. Surtout s'ils étaient les seuls à connaître ce passage…

Mais pourquoi l'avoir ouvert cette nuit sans être capable de le réguler ? Les Serdaigles ne sont pas idiots, ils n'auraient pas ouvert un passage pour rien.

- Si ça se trouve, d'autres élèves ont décidé d'ouvrir ce passage, « pour voir », ou simplement pour s'en servir afin de quitter Poudlard discrètement, a proposé Ophélia à l'heure du déjeuner.

Nous prenions toutes deux un sandwich à Pré-Au-Lard. Déjeuner à Poudlard était impossible, avec tous les volatiles qui avaient envahi les lieux. Dommage pour les élèves.

- Quitter Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr. Tu sais qu'il y a plusieurs passages entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur. En tout cas, à Serdaigle, on était tous au courant. Mais nous gardions les passages secrets pour nous.

- Tu veux dire que tu connais ces passages secrets ?

- Bien sûr. Mais j'ai juré en première année de n'en parler à personne qui ne soit Serdaigle. Désolée, Poppy.

- Du coup, on est vraiment sûrs que ce ne sont pas des Serdaigles qui ont fait ça ?

- Oui ! Ce passage était impraticable et les Serdaigles jurent également en première année de ne pas déplacer une brique de ce château, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un, mais pas un Serdaigle, a eu accès à ces informations…

- Peut-être qu'un Serdaigle a brisé son serment.

Ophélia m'a lancé un regard glacé.

- Les Serdaigles ne brisent _jamais_ leurs serments, Poppy.

Elle a ajouté en pensée « pas comme les Poufsouffles ».

Ah oui, elle le prend comme ça ? On va voir si les Serdaigles sont si honnêtes qu'elle le dit ! Non mais !

15h50

J'étais à l'infirmerie en train de défaire la soudure de la tête de Sirius Black avec un coq hyperactif (je ne veux rien savoir, je ne veux rien savoir), quand une fillette blonde est arrivée. J'ai reconnu immédiatement son regard coupable. J'ai donc rapidement renvoyé Sirius et ai demandé à la fille d'un ton sévère :

- C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de tout ce capharnaüm ?

Elle a ouvert et refermé la bouche plusieurs fois, l'air paniqué, puis a fondu en larmes en marmonnant des excuses inintelligibles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ai-je demandé plus doucement à la petite Poufsouffle.

- Je voulais juste les libérer ! sanglota-t-elle. Pour qu'ils puissent voler de leurs propres ailes ! Ils ont une vie si affreuse ! On leur vole leurs enfants pour les manger et ils finissent toujours dans une rôtisserie ! Vous trouvez ça normal, vous ?

Elle est repartie dans une crise de larmes.

Nom d'un Scroutt en tutu.

Tout ce bazar, c'était à cause d'une fillette qui voulait libérer des poulets.

Peut-être qu'elle connaît la Serpentard folle. Ca expliquerait certaines choses.

- Mais comment avez-vous appris l'existence de ce passage, pour commencer ?

Elle a eu l'air terrifiée.

- Vous allez le punir si je vous le dis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, ai-je répondu sans savoir si je mentais ou si je disais la vérité. C'est un Serdaigle ?

Elle a hoché la tête

17h00

- Donc c'est à cause d'un Serdaigle, a résumé Dodo alors que lui, Argus le Moche, Ophélia, Minerva, la petite Poufsouffle et moi étions réunis dans son bureau.

Dans les dents, Ophélia !

- J'ai du mal à y croire, dit-elle malgré tout, mais c'était pour la forme.

- Moi, je le crois très bien, a grondé Rusard. Sale gamin ! Si je l'attrape… !

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, a remarqué Minerva. La faute est entièrement à cette jeune fille…

- Cette dangereuse activiste ! a aboyé Rusard, la faisant pleurer.

- …à cette jeune fille qui n'a pas pris la mesure des conséquences de son acte. Pourquoi vouliez-vous libérer les poulets dans Poudlard ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! s'est-elle écriée. Je voulais arriver au poulailler à travers le passage et les libérer une fois là-bas !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Miss, vous serez en retenue jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, a décrété Dodo d'un air sérieux (incroyable !). Vous pouvez disposer.

La fille est partie et je suis restée quelques instants dans le bureau pour demander une protection supplémentaire à ma porte (c'est vrai, quoi ! Des gamins ont réussi à infiltrer mon infirmerie pour ouvrir ce passage…). Puis Dodo a demandé :

- D'ailleurs, où est Douglas ? J'aurais aimé lui parler.

Il y a eu un long silence.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, il était dans le tunnel, a répondu Ophélia d'une voix blanche.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas encore revenu ?

Elle a secoué la tête.

Nom de…

- Je pense qu'il est temps que quelqu'un aille le chercher, a doucement commenté Dodo.

Ophélia et moi nous sommes précipitées vers la sortie.

Nous avons dévalé tous les escaliers jusqu'à l'Infirmerie, mais je suis arrivée un peu après elle car je me suis arrêtée à un moment, pour reprendre mon souffle.

Et j'ai entendu une conversation de couloir entre la gamine de Poufsouffle et un Serdaigle à peine plus âgé qu'elle :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû nous couvrir…

- J'ai fait ça pour toi.

Mais ils m'ont remarquée et sont repartis à toute allure.

Bizarre, bizarre.

Quelque chose me dit que l'affaire « poulets en liberté » n'est pas encore une affaire classée.

18h30

Pauvre Douglas. Un mur de poulets s'était formé dans le tunnel, à mi-chemin entre Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, et il s'était retrouvé coincé dedans. Quand nous l'avons tiré de là avec un _scatterpollo_ bien placé, il était dans un sale état : il avait avalé des plumes et s'était à moitié étouffé avec. Ophélia a fait flotter son corps dans les airs jusqu'à la sortie et nous sommes parties en courant, poursuivies par des poulets en furie.

Poursuivie par des poulets en furie. Je ne pensais pas écrire ça un jour.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai soigné et il est actuellement dans l'infirmerie. Gemma, la bibliothécaire, a guidé les poulets jusque dans leur poulailler, tandis que Filius obstruait le tunnel comme il l'était avant puis il a condamné l'entrée et reconstruit ma baignoire.

Les choses redeviennent comme avant. Il était temps !

20h30

Et le mystère des poulets en liberté est enfin levé ! Merci qui ? Merci Poppy !

Deux Serdaigles étaient en train de féliciter le petit qui discutait avec la Poufsouffle plus tôt :

- Bon boulot, Xénophilius. C'est super de nous avoir couverts. Tu es à la hauteur de Serdaigle.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Elsa, a-t-il marmonné, tout rouge. Et elle est punie jusqu'à décembre par votre faute.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Quand on aura trouvé un autre moyen de récupérer les œufs de Pré-au-Lard, notre commerce nous permettra de la remercier comme il se doit.

- Dites-moi, les mini-Rusards, les ai-je interrompus. C'est donc à cause de vous que nous avons eu des soucis aviaires aujourd'hui ?

Traite-moi de sadique si tu veux, journal, mais leur air horrifié à cet instant précis valait tout l'or du monde.

Serais-je en train de me transformer en Argus ? C'est inquiétant…

Bref, ils avaient piqué l'idée du concierge et voulaient comme lui récupérer les œufs des poules et les revendre. Les secrets de Serdaigle n'avaient pas fuité, ou tout du moins, ce n'était pas involontaire. En revanche, c'étaient bien eux qui avaient réhabilité le passage, manquant à leur serment de ne pas déplacer une brique du château.

- Et la Poufsouffle s'est dénoncée pour protéger son Serdaigle, c'est ça ? Comme c'est attentionné, a lancé Mirabelle d'un ton moqueur en apprenant le fin mot de l'histoire, à la table des profs, après que j'aie amené les Serdaigles chez Dodo.

- C'est très honorable de sa part, l'ai-je défendue.

- En tout cas, a conclu Ophélia avec un large sourire, les Serdaigles ont respecté leur serment jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

- Si on oublie qu'ils ont rouverts un passage, et en plus, dans le but de monter un commerce clandestin d'œufs, a rappelé Flew.

J'ai eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras. La plupart du temps, Flew m'énerve, mais là, il venait de dire ce que je mourrais d'envie de dire à Ophélia – mais que je ne pouvais pas, puisqu'elle était mon amie.

Ophélia a grommelé quelque chose de pas très sympa pour Flew, et est retournée à son plat de pâtes.

Bouh Serdaigle ! Poufsouffle en force !

22h40

Je me couche tôt, ce soir. C'était une longue journée. J'ai besoin de repos.

22h41

Mais avant, j'aimerais bien jeter un coup d'œil à cette carte que j'ai confisquée chez les Serdaigles… Ophélia n'en saura rien.

Héhéhé ! A moi tous les passages secrets jalousement gardés par la maison de Rowena ! Comme quoi, les Poufsouffles peuvent être aussi rusés que des Serpentards parfois !

22h42

J'étais sûre d'avoir laissé la carte sur la table à l'entrée…

22h43

Oh oh, j'ai un affreux doute.

Sirius Black est venu ici, tout à l'heure. Serait-il possible qu'il me l'ai volée ?

22h45

Par la barbe de Merlin. Si c'est le cas, nous allons bientôt avoir des ennuis…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Vous avez le droit de vomir.

Inutile de me demander quand je posterai la suite, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Dans l'immédiat, j'ai d'autres priorités. Oui, même en vacances !

Merci de votre lecture et de votre fidélité et à bientôt j'espère !

(PS : En ce qui concerne GLL, soyez gentils, regardez les derniers articles du blog maksstories. skyrock. com avant de me poser des questions. Ce sont souvent les mêmes et comme j'y ai déjà répondu…)


End file.
